The Return of Xemnas
by D.C. Night
Summary: Two years later after kingdom hearts 2 Xemnas and his gang have died and gone to the void to be destroyed eternally, after finally feeling regret Xemnas is given one chance to right all the wrongs he did, after agreeing he is revived. Can he change or not
1. Chapter 1

The return of Xemnas 

**Chapter 1**

**Forgiveness**

It had been 2 years now and for those two years he got the privilege to watch his members have what's left of their existence torn away from them one by one. Zexion, Demyx, and Vexen were first to go, then the stronger ones, Axel, Marluxia, and Saix soon followed. He could still remember Saix reaching out for Xemnas to help him before he was also torn from existence.

But now he was next in line and nothing could help him. He watched as some unknown force ripped and tore at his coat as it tried to get to him to finish him off completely like the others.

Xemnas didn't understand why he and his members were banished to this kind of ending.

He heard more sounds of clothing ripping the watched as small black spiky particles floated upwards, he frowned and covered the spot with his hand, but more ripping sounds came and more partials floated up from his arm. It was hopeless he was going to die but why, why was it taking so long he had seen Zexion and Demyx die within minutes but this had been going on for months now.

Of course he knew the reason, he was the strongest nobody so far. He ground his teeth at the thought, if it was his turn to truly die then why drag the process on slowly and painfully, why not just get it over with.

Xemnas winced as another spot started to tear and more particles flew up, "Ansem maybe you were right, maybe I was foolish to do what I did. All those experimentations I did, going against your direct orders, casting off my own body for power." He closed his eyes it seemed that in this hour, in the last few minutes of his very life he had somehow remembered what guilt felt like and he didn't like it. "Sora, what have I done to you, my actions ruined your life, drug you away from your home your friends, I even turned Riku against you. But did I care? No I was blinded by my own goals, but no matter what I say I can never make it up to you."

He fell silent and waited to die, but after a few minutes a voice woke him up.

"Do you really mean that Xemnas?"

His eyes flashed open; he pushed himself up, and tried to find out who was talking to him. "What?"

"Xemnas answer quickly now you don't have much more time left. Do you mean what you just said about Sora?"

Xemnas looked around, "Yes every word."

No answer came for a while, he frowned "So much for wanting to make things right." He curled himself up the best he could and tried to get to sleep.

"I can tell you are sincere." The voice said.

Xemnas looked up and watched the swirls of darkness that were in his torture chamber slowly vanish and a sort of peace swept over the area. He uncurled himself and looked around, "What." He suddenly sensed a presence behind him and immediately got up to face the intruder. "Who are you?" he asked as he materialized his weapons.

"Put those weapons away if you expect to even have a chance at leaving here."

"I said who are you?" he crossed his light swords in front of him.

"Xemnas don't make me take back my decision."

Xemnas growled then put his weapons away; "Well forgive me for being a little scared of the talking black shadowy thing in front of me. Wait decision to do what?"

The shadowy figure walked closer, "To let you out of here."

"What why?

"Xemnas, I've watched you all through this, watched the darkness tear away at you and hoping that at least you would change for the better. For two years I watched you try to fight."

"Fight what?"

"Fight the memory of what having a heart felt like, there were times I almost gave up. You have proven me today that you can change. It must be because here in the darkness you are the closest to the heart that you gave away twelve years ago." He said as a heart appeared next to him lighting up his face.

Xemnas' eyes widened "My… my heart." He walked forward to get it but slammed into an invisible wall just one foot in front of it.

"I love my job." The stranger said.

Xemnas backed up and shrugged "What the hell why can't I have it?"

"You can just as soon as you pass your test."

"Test?"

"It's simple prove to me that you mean what you just said that you want to make up what you did to Sora."

"How?"

"By helping him against the newest threat."

"What newest threat?"

"Well you'll just have to find out for yourself, but to make things easier he is a fallen angel the only one that has consumed himself with darkness, and has never been betrayed by it. You will notice him by his one wing."

"Ok simple I can do this."

"Not so hasty now there are rules to be followed. One: No weapons, well at least not your light swords if you want a weapon learn to use a normal weapon."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes "Then how am I suppose to defend myself till then."

"Brush up on hand to hand combat is all I can tell you. Two: No powers, no pretty energy spheres, that weird energy draining attack you do, nothing."

Xemnas twitched "What!?!"

"You heard me. Also say goodbye to your control over the darkness, and you know what that means no portals."

Xemnas growled deeply at the stranger.

"if you want to get out of here then pass the first test without your abilities. Once you do I'll give them back. It's just a small price to pay for freedom and your heart, or do you like staying here and wasting away slowly? Not like I mind either way."

"How can you do this?"

"It's simple half of your power and abilities is fueled by darkness and I control that darkness, because I am its ruler."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Ok whatever I'll do it but you owe me a fight when we meet again."

"Sure if that's what you want. Now return to the world you ruined." The stranger raised a hand making the area below Xemnas fade away.

"Wait, tell me your name first."

"It's Dark, Dark Night. Now goodbye for now Xemnas."

Xemnas looked down as the floor gave away.

Dark watched him fall, "I really love my job."

Meanwhile Xemnas was falling through the air, he looked down as Disney castle got closer and closer, this would have been so bad if he wasn't falling headfirst. So he twisted himself around and positioned his feet under him and readied himself for a rough landing.

The ground seemed to get there pretty fast and he soon landed hard, it didn't take long for the pain to rush to his head or for him to collapse on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Old enemies, new friends

It wasn't long though that Xemnas finally woke up being to stubborn to stay passed out for too long and tried to stand, but the recent fall and the effect of being deteriorated for to two years sent him right back on the ground.

Meanwhile Sora and his friends were walking out of the castle after being treated to a nice banquet as a way to thank them for ending the crisis and making the world peaceful, it seemed that even two years later nobody forgot Sora's courageous act of saving all their worlds from the heartless and nobodies.

"Well it looks like they'll never stop thanking us for helping them." Sora said he had the keyblade behind his head resting on his shoulders, for some reason although everything seemed all right, the keyblade would not leave him.

Riku was still finishing off a dounut and trying to talk in between bites, "Hey I think you should enjoy it while it lasts."

Kairi smiled at the two, but something still bothered her, "Don't you find it odd that the keyblades are still with us."

They all stopped to look at each other and nodded, their weapons should have been long gone since the keyblade only came in times of crisis then disappeared without a trace.

"Maybe the keyblade just likes me." Sora teased.

"I doubt that, something still must be wrong and working in the shadows or something."

Kairi instantly stopped and pointed, "Guys didn't you take care of him?"

The other two stopped and looked at her, "Take care of who?"

"Him."

Riku looked in the direction she was pointing, and immediately got out Way his keyblade and held it up.

Sora just stood there, something just wasn't right, "Riku he's not moving, calm down." He said then walked towards the person they had found, once he was in earshot he stopped and knelt down, "Xemnas what are you doing back, one beating not good enough or did you really become eternal?" he meant both as a joke of course.

Xemnas rolled his eyes he was not in the mood for jokes, "No, no, and I was spared where everyone else was destroyed. I have no team, no power, no weapons, so leave me in peace."

Sora didn't leave and now was curious about everything he said, "Spared why?"

Xemnas frowned he hated being deified, "I said leave!"

"Tell me first then I'll leave."

Xemnas growled then rolled over and pushed himself up to look Sora in his eyes, "The person that was destroying me day by agonizing day thought I deserved a second chance, but the price to come back was I had to give up everything, my power, weapons, and my control over the darkness, I'm still wandering when I'll be able to walk again!" He yelled then fell to the ground. "I am no threat to you anymore." He said his voice weakened from shouting.

Sora looked back at Riku who mouth a 'kill him now' Sora sighed and walked over to him, "He can't be dangerous now he's got nothing left."

"Sora don't you remember what he did or did you forget already, no good can come from him."

Sora looked back at the weakened, powerless, Xemnas and had serious doubts whether he could do anything that bad anymore.

"Sora don't you even think about it, he's evil a creature born from darkness."

Sora glanced back at Riku, "Nobodies are neither light or dark and they can't be that bad all the time Axel wasn't he helped me, besides he was spared from dieing so maybe there is some good left in him."

"Sora!" Riku scolded.

Sora just ignored him and ran back over to Xemnas.

Kairi shrugged, "I swear he could find the brightest light in the deepest darkness if he tried hard enough."

Riku shook his head, "The deeper you go the more it destroys you, the darkness only gets darker the farther you go."

"You found the light even in the darkest places so maybe Sora is right, besides you beat him once if something happens we could kill him again."

Riku nodded, "Ok but stay away from him."

Kairi folded her arms, "I can defend myself now you know."

Riku sighed, "Alright we'll give him a chance and I'm trusting you to not get hurt."

Meanwhile Sora was going through his items and looking for some healing potions, after finding one he set it down in front of Xemnas.

Xemnas looked at the bottle, "It's poison isn't it?"

"Just drink it's not poison."

Xemnas grabbed the bottle, "Why didn't you leave when I told you to?"

Sora grinned, "I don't know I guess either I believe you or it's just my instincts."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Instincts…" he said then drank the potion and set the bottle on the ground, "Now… leave me."

Kairi ran up to him and sat down and got out her keyblade.

Xemnas suddenly found the strength to get up and walked back fast, "Keep that thing away and leave me in peace, I wish to live."

Kairi frowned at him, "I wasn't going to attack you I just wanted to know why we still have the keyblades when the worlds appear to be at peace."

Xemnas shook his head, "These worlds are far from being at peace, another child of darkness still remains and before you talk it isn't me, the darkness already betrayed me once."

Riku growled, "Don't even start blame…"

"I wasn't blaming anyone, I wasn't given much information beyond that! Besides the one we are looking for has a wing, now go kill it and leave me be."

"How can we trust you?"

"Trust me if you want or don't either way I don't care."

Riku and Sora looked at each other and whispered some things then turned back to Xemnas, "We'll believe you but under one condition."

Xemnas shrugged, "And that would be I have to get killed by this thing to atone for my sins that I already suffered for?"

Sora smiled, "Naw it's simpler then that, come with us and help take this thing down."

Xemnas thought for a moment, "Fine, it is the only way I can retrieve my heart anyway."

Sora and the other two walked over to him, they were all about as tall as him. Riku could easily look Xemnas in the eye and had grown stronger physically and mentally, Sora was just a tad shorter and had become a decent keyblade master, and Kairi was now very pretty and about as tall as Sora, they all changed so much. Sora held out his hand, Riku and Kairi followed.

Xemnas shrugged and placed his hand on Kairi's hand.

"I guess it's us against the heartless so let's not fail, ok?" Sora said.

The rest nodded.

"Then let's go!" Sora exclaimed then they headed to the gummi ship and took off.

Not much was said for half the trip till something came to Riku's mind.

"Why are you helping us Xemnas."

"You told me too."

"No I mean why did you willingly agree?"

"Oh that, you won't believe me if I told you."

Sora joined in, "Come on we're a team now you can tell us."

Xemnas turned and stared out the window, "Well for the longest time I kept remembering what you said, about how the heart has more feelings then anger and hate, it kept replaying in my mind over and over, I couldn't understand till I watched my members get killed in front of me, I still remember how much pain I had listening to them die in agony. I still lacked a heart but the memory of what it felt like was there, once I was the only one left and it was my turn to die the process was slowed considerably and I suffered for 3 months, all I could think about was what I did and I remembered guilt and it weighed heavy on my mind." He turned toward Sora "Do you believe me or not?"

Sora looked down, "Well I've trusted you this far and you haven't attacked us once, so I'm going to continue to trust you."

Xemnas nodded.

Kairi looked up "Were are we going?"

"The world that never was, if anything is going wrong it might be coming from there."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Returning home

At TWTNW they all got off the ship Xemnas just stared at the aftereffects of the last battle there, the castle that he called home was nothing but ruins laying on the buildings and miscellaneous stuff it crushed when it fell, he was devastated if that was even a strong enough word for his reaction. Before the others could do anything Xemnas broke into a full speed run.

"Xemnas!!" Sora yelled.

"No use we have to chase him!" Riku called after taking a few steps forward.

A few minutes later Xemnas got to the ruins of his beloved castle, half thankful it had not fell down the abyss yet. He looked and saw the only entrance was 20 feet away. So he ran back a good distance and stopped and was about to start running when he heard Sora behind him.

"Next time can you tell us before you take off like that." Sora called out half exhausted. "Wait what are you doing?!" he asked when he notice the 20 foot gap in front of Xemnas.

"Going inside." He answered then took off running at full speed.

Kairi started following him but Riku stopped her.

Xemnas got to the ledge and jumped and managed to grab the platform before falling to his death.

Sora ran to the ledge and watched him climb up and get on the surface.

Xem looked at them, "Come try it, if you don't make it I can catch you."

Sora hesitated, "Do you mean it?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

Riku nodded, "Fine but to be sure I'm going first." With that Riku ran back then forward and jumped as high and far as he could.

Naturally he didn't make the jump but as Xem said he caught the falling Riku and pulled him up, Sora saw this and tried next, Xem caught him also.

Kairi looked down and swallowed hard but ran back then forward and jumped, but unfortunately Xem couldn't catch her and he watched her fall, all it took was for Sora to yell…

"Kairi!!"

And Xem jumped down after her.

Riku's eyes widened he could not believe it, how could a nobody with no heart even care that she would die.

Meanwhile Xem was falling, his mind asked him why about a million times, he only replied 'I have to', at that he caught her and pulled her up, "Grab on."

She did as told, "We're going to die right?!"

Xem looked down and saw a piece of the castle stuck in the wall and hanging out enough for him to catch it, in which he did and hung on as they swung over the abyss. "No, no we're not." With that he climbed on and sat down.

Kairi was still holding onto him for dear life and scared to death, on the verge of bursting into tears.

Xem looked at her and rubbed her back to calm her a little, "It's ok your safe now it's all over." When he heard her start to sob a little he had no idea what was wrong. "We're safe now what are the tears for?" he gently pushed her away and wiped her tears away, "Are you hurt?"

Kairi struggled to calm herself but was failing though she did manage to say, "I'm ok."

"It doesn't look that way, your breathing hard and you can't calm yourself."

"I'm just relieved." She answered "Thank you, but why did you save me?"

Xem looked out over the abyss, "I'm not sure I just saw you fall and I just reacted, but what made me do that I'm not sure, I guess I'll have to find out." With that he got up and looked at the wall behind them, "I just might be able to climb this."

Kari got up and looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Only way up, now grab on and hold tight."

She did as told once again and Xem started up the wall.

Halfway up he slipped and fell a good distance before catching himself, but the jagged rocks tore up his gloves and coat, "Grrrrrr! There goes my coat and gloves." He said then climbed to the top.

Kairi jumped off of him thankful to be on solid ground again.

Meanwhile Xem was surveying the damages done to him and his clothes, with disgust he tore all the ripped fabric off and let it lay on the ground behind him.

Kairi got up, turned to see him, and just stared, whoa… and whoa indeed Xem was not to bad looking she never noticed before because she was to blinded by anger, but now she noticed and even with cuts and scratches too in fact they seemed to just make him look better if that was possible.

Xem finally noticed her staring, "I know those rocks tore me up pretty bad."

She smiled did he really not get it or was he playing dumb.

Xem looked back, "Well I got to get back in there." Then he turned toward Kairi and sat her down, "And to hopefully avoid anymore tragedy and more of my clothes getting destroyed I want you to stay here this won't take long."

"Ok, but next time I'm coming." She answered.

Xem nodded then got up and ran back to the ledge and jumped, this time he made the jump and skidded on the platform, "Ok check the area if you see anything out of the ordinary yell."

So they all split up and searched.

But it was Sora that found something, "What is that?" he said when he found something stick out from under the ruins, he ran over to it and knelt down to look at it. The object was unmistakably the head of a scythe and I pink one no less, he smiled "Good a weapon so Xem can fight."

So he grabbed it and pulled but something pulled it back under, Sora backed up thinking heartless were in the area he looked over his shoulder, "Hey! I found something!" he shouted.

It wasn't long before both showed up.

"What did you find?" Riku asked as he looked around for anything unusual.

"I found a weapon, a scythe but something pulled it under that slab.

Xem walked over to the place Sora was talking about, "This one here?"

"Yes."

"What color was the scythe?"

"Pink why?"

Xem reacted again, reached down, grabbed the slab, and pulled on it.

Riku and Sora ran over to help him and slowly they lifted it up and pushed it out of the way.

Sora looked down at Xem who was kneeling down next to a person who was underneath, "Who is that?"

Xem looked up, "Marluxia and surprisingly he's still alive but barely." He picked up Marluxia and the scythe dropped on the ground, "Sora get that."

Sora did then turned back toward Xem, "Is he one of yours?"

"Yes, number eleven Marluxia? You should know him you did kill him, am I correct?"

Sora shrugged, "If I did I don't remember at all."

Xem narrowed his eyes in obvious irritation before turning back to Marluxia, "Well like it or not I have to get out of here, Marluxia needs help." With that Xem walked away only to be stopped by Dark at the entrance. "What the heck are you doing here!?"

"Temper, temper you'd be wise to put out the fire before it burns your last chance at complete freedom."

Xem groaned but managed to tack down his anger leaving only a stern stubborn look behind.

Dark sighed, "Can't expect much from you now can I."

"Just tell me what you're here for and leave."

"Fine I've been watching you as expected and I was surprised when you saved Kairi and decided to give you back one of your powers, your choice of course. The options are weapons, flight, or your unnatural strength."

Xem looked down, "Strength."

Dark smiled, "So you are smarter then your age, for making the right choice your element has also returned."

Xem nodded, "Now about my heart."

"Don't be so hasty give some time it's coming." With that he vanished.

"It's coming? But from where?" Xem said as he looked around.

He was answered by what felt like an earthquake, which shook the fallen structure and made Xem fall and drop Marluxia, who woke up.

"Ouch my head! Why did you have to drop me?" he growled rubbing his head.

"The whole place is shaking what do you expect!" Xem spat "Now get to safety and don't make me repeat myself."

Marly looked back when he recognized the voice, "Superior!?"

Xem was giving him a bored stare, "Yes, now I strictly said I did not want to have to repeat myself."

Marly suddenly had that overwhelming feeling of dread, which wasn't there for nothing and the next thing he new he was flying through the air blindingly fast.

Kairi was tracing her finger on the ground in figure eights oblivious to everything but the sound of screaming, and then a loud crash next to her ears making her turn toward the noise.

The sound of course was Marluxia who was now embedded head first in the window of a building and only sticking out halfway. He groaned and pushed himself out then turned toward Kairi and said the best he could, "He has one serious temper." Then promptly fell on the floor.

Kairi looked up, the whole last few hours still playing over and over in her mind and the whole rescuing, not to mention the way she looked at him after that and the way he was acting, He was so sweet but I thought he was heartless, he can't be entirely heartless now can he? she couldn't stop thinking of that or of him.

Meanwhile the castle was still shaking and now parts of it were falling down into the abyss below.

Xemnas looked around, the castle wasn't going to stay suspended forever like this so he had to act quickly, and act quickly he did and it wasn't long before he had found Sora and Riku.

Once they got to the entrance Xemnas immediately noticed a problem, the ten feet of extra platform that they had in front of the makeshift door they went through to get inside had fallen to the dark depths below. Without that there was no way they could jump the gap now.

Xemnas instantly picked up on this and walked over to the edge, Dark my element better be back with that he held out a hand which began to get surrounded by energy, "Guard!!" he shouted and a blue wall formed in front of him. He narrowed his eyes in order to concentrate and keep the wall from fading as he forced it to lay down to form a walkway bridging the gap for Riku and Sora.

"Sora, Riku you can get across now."

Sora looked back eyes wide, "Hey I thought that shield thing was only used for guarding?"

"The power of nothingness is under my complete control I do with it as I wish now get across before I can't keep it around any longer."

Riku nodded and ran across but Sora was wondering about something else.

"What about you?" he asked turning to look back at Xemnas.

"If I move then the shield goes away, you should know that more then anyone we did fight remember."

Sora nodded then ran across.

Once they were on safe ground Xemnas let the shield dissipate and looked around wondering where to go to get to safety, after giving the ruins a once-over he sat down in the middle of it and watched as the last pieces that were keeping it up slowly give away and the whole castle fell.

"So this is my fate to sink in an abyss, it would be better if I had somewhere to go when I die." Xemnas said as he waited for death to come.

Back up on the ledge Sora was watching the superior's last chance at life be torn from him with Riku at his side, neither wanted to say much they believed silence would best suit the situation.

But Kairi who was contemplating for the last few minutes was bringing up forgotten memories, those memories were of a city on the brink of destruction, and someone holding her close and telling her that everything would work out in the end.

She couldn't understand why she was being sent away but that didn't matter much, when she saw the face of the other person it was unmistakable, the tan skin, gold eyes, and spikes in his hair didn't lie. At that point she ran over to the ledge riku managed to grab her before she nearly fell in, and let out an agonized scream that shook both the hearts of her two friends.

What was shouted was.

"Father you can't die!"

The words seemed to sound more pained when Xemnas heard it, more cause he had forgot all about Kairi back on hollow bastion, his experiments consumed him till nothing else mattered making him forget so much.

**At this point he wished he had a heart to care.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sephiroth's breed of heartless

The castle had long since disappeared now and Kairi was crying on Sora's shoulder and Riku was pacing with and angered look on his face.

Sora watched him he knew what his friend was pissed about, "It isn't that bad and not like we chose our family."

Riku turned back and was about to say something when a loud roar interrupted his thoughts.

"What was that?" he asked Sora hoping he would know.

Sora never got to answer because Riku got his answer when a huge dragon came tearing out of the abyss.

The dragon was one of those snake-like things, red, and pissed about something on his back he could not reach.

Riku got back a good distance before pointing at it, "What is that and what's his problem?!" he said with a terrified look on his face.

The dragon was constantly trying to reach back and bite the thing causing it's irritation, finally realizing it couldn't reach far enough and whipped it's head hard throwing something in the air.

The something turned out to be a someone who flipped over backward catching himself with one hand and turned around in the air to land on his feet, the maneuver was also an unmistakable move of Xemnas'.

Kairi jumped and ran over to him; needless to say she startled him a bit when she jumped on him in fact he fell on the ground because he wasn't expecting it. She ignored it and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, nearly in tears again.

Xemnas sighed and rested a hand on her head, "Are you forgetting I'm heartless, no feelings, no…" he was interrupted by a knee hitting his stomach hard, and he narrowed his eyes, "What's that for!!"

She cuddled up against him, "Don't talk I was scared I thought you died."

Xemnas' anger melted right there, "I'm here now." He said.

The dragon however was focusing dead on him.

Xemnas didn't realize till it was already coming at him, immediately instinct kicked in and he flipped over, and used himself to shield Kairi, "Not again!"

Just when it seemed to be all over again, fate handed Xemnas another saving grace, which was running up making the sky turn black as he ran.

"Moon shine down!!" the phrase was shouted, followed by a loud crash-like sound and a loud pained roar.

Xemnas looked back at his rescuer who had blue hair, an odd-looking weapon, and a wild look in his eyes.

The person was of course Saix and he was at the start of his berserk state, he charged the massive dragon and burned his berserk mode out on it.

After that ran out Saix ran back toward his superior and dragged him to a safer area, he never noticed Kairi or the others chasing him.

Once they got to a safe spot, he stopped to take a breath and noticed his past enemies around him.

"Xemnas since when do you associate with these." Referring to Sora and his friends as if they were nothing more then trash.

Xemnas grabbed Saix's shoulder before he could attack, "They are my teammates and you will do nothing to harm them or anger them."

Saix raised an eyebrow as he turned and stared at his leader wide eyed, even more so when he saw Kairi holding on to him and Xemnas only encouraging it, "Sir, you must be mistaken!"

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the berserker, "Do I look like I'm mistaken Saix?"

Saix went to speak but his voice got caught in his throat, he could believe what he heard but regardless he would obey and let his weapon vanish to let Xemnas know that.

"Two years and you still obey every word he says." Marluxia said practically challenging Saix to do something drastic.

Xemnas hated Marluxia's smart-mouth that seemed to come out of nowhere at anytime it pleased, "And I hear you obeyed orders very well at castle oblivion didn't you, even got yourself killed too." He grinned at the assassin just waiting for a reason to strike at him.

Marluxia went pale white and nearly passed out at what else Xemnas had to say once he was free from Kairi.

"And if you answer incorrectly I will strip you of whatever reason you have left to live for." He now had that pissed-off-beyond-believable-standards look and it was directed right at Marluxia.

"Huh, no I didn't obey but don't kill me again!" Marluxia materialized his scythe and held it in front of him.

Sora saw that Xemnas was going to kill him regardless and grabbed his arm, immediately he wished he didn't because the look he got was anything but kind.

Amazingly Xemnas managed to calm himself, "Fine I won't tear him from his own existence, but if he betrays me again there will be no second chances."

Marluxia slowly lowered his weapon knowing now that his life was spared, but why was it the same person that had once brought down the final blow was the same who saved him from death. For now he would not question and just be grateful for life.

Xemnas on the other hand was to busy thinking about the dragon from the abyss, Dark had said his heart was coming. It didn't take him long to put two and two together and once again took off down the dark street.

Saix just watched him but part of him was more concerned about the dragon, "Why would someone create a heartless of that size and more importantly how?"

Sora's eyed widened, "Heartless! That thing is a heartless, but I thought we got rid of them two years ago!?"

Saix grinned wickedly, "And you believed that? You really are not the keyblade master you perceive yourself to be. If your goal in life is to destroy all heartless then consider it a life-long job."

Riku glared at the berserker, "I thought Xemnas said not to make us mad."

"I am only telling you the truth, the fact that you are angered by it is your own fault."

Sora groaned as Saix walked out of the alley they were in to follow Xemnas, he then immediately turned toward Marluxia who was hunched over holding his scythe, "What's wrong with you?"

Marluxia looked up not realizing anyone was looking at him and slowly stood up almost afraid to speak, "Nothing just relived that I'm still alive, though I know I'm walking on thin ice."

Riku leaned against a building behind him and seemed to still be agitated by Saix's words and his lack of any sympathy, "What the hell is up Saix's butt anyway?" he didn't seem to be able to hide is anger to well.

Sora took a peak outside, "Hey guys maybe we should help him, that dragon will squash him without our help." He said grinning slightly.

It looked like this was going to be another long journey, this time it wasn't just friends that would be taking the trip, no now their past enemies had joined them. Well they always say there is safety in numbers.

Regardless of history the others ran out to face what would probably be one of the toughest fights they would ever face.

Sora made it to the abyss first but noticed something was wrong, Xemnas was nowhere to be found, "Hey what happened?"

Riku walked over next to him, "I said we should have left him alone."

Sora was beginning to think he was right and held out his hand as the keyblade materialized in it, "Come on we're not going to go down without a fight!"

The rest got their weapons out and prepared for battle.

Sora was first to charge as the dragon struck down at him, once the beast's head hit the ground he jumped up, grabbed a horn on it's nose, and held on as the dragon swung it's head back giving Sora a harsh ride.

Riku had dodged and started up the side of a building shooting dark fireballs as he went.

Marluxia and Kairi headed around to the back and Saix was stocking up on the moon's energy.

Sora waited for the dragon to stop moving and started beating the hell out of it's horns, suddenly the dragon reared back and sent Sora flying through the air. He could feel the air rushing past his ears as he fell, on instinct he flipped himself over and swung hard when the dragon turned and snapped at him, the keyblade hit perfectly making the dragon pull back.

Sora grinned but noticed he was moving away from the abyss, curious he looked down to see he was riding on the wing of a gummi ship, but it was not theirs it was all black and twice the size of even the biggest ones he had made, "What the heck where did this come from." He watched as a small door opened on the side and walked in.

Inside the ship looked like a war ship, it had computers everywhere, and actually looked sort of pretty.

He made his way to the bridge which was huge having 3 seats in front and two on each side behind them.

"So what do you think?"

Sora was startled and looked around then finally noticed Xemnas staring down at him from an upper part, "Hey, I thought you left us to die, next time tell us before you do that!"

Xemnas grinned, "If I knew you would rush right into things I would have, I'll know better next time. For the meantime though I figured this dragon would be to strong to fight normally so we will use my ship instead."

Sora jumped up, "Cool can I man the guns, or some of them."

"Be my guest, it's not easy to do everything myself anyway."

Sora ran to the middle seat and grabbed the controls.

Xemnas went back to the pilot seat and grabbed the stick turning the ship around to face that dragon, "Sora remember find a weak point and concentrate on that spot."

At that they sped into battle guns aimed and ready for fire.

It didn't take long before Sora noticed Xemnas was a somewhat crazy flier, he looped in and out of the battle field always coming close making the dragon chase them relentlessly.

Sora shot when he could but the dragon didn't seem to have a severe or noticeable weak point, "This thing has no weak points!"

"Perhaps it's not gun fire that it's weak to but an element, it is a fire type of dragon anyway we will just have to go down the list, we will try the obvious choice first then see what else we can use." Xemnas answered then pushed some buttons first to add a little ice magic to the gun fire, "Let's see what this does."

Sora nodded as Xemnas flew back in close, the dragon lunged forward.

Xemnas grinned as he pulled back on the controls flipping the ship over, "Sora the rear guns, fire them now!"

Sora who was feeling the effect of the g-forces had almost passed out if it wasn't for Xemnas barking out orders, he shook himself awake an hit the fire button, a screen came on to his left showing a view of the rear guns as they sprayed out from the back.

The dragon got pissed by that and swiped at the ship with it's large clawed hands.

Xemnas glared back at the dragon, "Hey, I just got this thing running again! How dare you scratch it!" he growled and sent the craft into a vertical climb.

Sora gripped on the handles of the seat and held on for dear life as the ship reached it's peak in height and stalled.

Xemnas looked over and steered the ship around turning it toward the ground, now Xemnas had designed this ship specifically to be a weapon in itself, with wings designed with knifes in mind it could cut through nearly anything giving it was moving fast enough. Delta shapes were designed for that reason anyway right.

Regardless Sora was now getting a bit freaked out, well given the situation anyone would be.

The ship fell down as the dragon looked up to greet it. Xemnas grinned and hit the afterburners. Flames now poured out of the engines allowing the blade like wings to rip through the dragon's flesh.

Xemnas of course kept going down through the monster's body even as it started to vanish, "Where is my heart!?"

On a few buildings away watching the whole time was Sephiroth, "Creative methods I have to give him that, but that was just the first of many more heartless." He spread his wing and drifted upward, "Don't disappoint me after this performance." With that he disappeared leaving several black feathers behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the depths of my heart

Somewhere in the depths of the Void Dark had been watching the whole fight and wondering how Seph got up the power to summon such a beast, since dragons in general were every powerful and fierce.

His dark red eyes scanned what he called his TV for a few seconds before he leaned back, "How many times do you have to barge in, without notifying me first?"

Seph laughed as he stepped from out of the shadows, "Must be frustrating for you, all this power over the darkness still you cannot control me."

Dark jumped, Dispair materializing in his hands as he swiped at Seph but the long keyblade just merely plunged itself into the ground.

Seph was pleased with this, "Your anger is overwhelming as ever Dark, but if you fail to meet my demands because of it I won't ever be joining the many you have destroyed. I'm sure it was you that said 'I will never leave something unfinished' I'm right aren't I."

Dark tensed when Seph vanished, he wasn't sure though if he could get all 12 nobodies to get back their hearts and then return, besides he knew full well Xemnas would be a powerhouse by then.

But was it all worth the hassle?

Back on TWTNW Saix was looking around, "So this is what our home looks like now."

Riku had finally got to the ground, "Hey where did they go?"

Saix turned back slightly, "Calm down kid, Xemnas engineered that machine to do everything including drill through rock, they'll get back just wait."

Kairi soon hurried back a few steps behind Marluxia, she was wondering about something for some time, "Hey Saix how did you get back to life?"

"I don't know?"

Marly swung his scythe at Saix, "Like hell you don't know!" he then whipped around and slammed his weapon into the ground, "We were all in darkness kept alive in some sort of limbo, then right when we were sure that Xemnas was nearly gone we were all released at once and sent to random worlds." He paused for a second, "If it sounds like something out of a dream then your not the only one who thinks that. But before we were let out we were all given a goal to complete."

"Those of us with pure motives were given a heart, those that didn't had to work for a heart." Saix finished.

Kairi stared down into the abyss, "So you two have hearts then?"

Neither answered believing she didn't need to know.

But nearly all of them were knocked on the ground when it started shaking violently, half thought the world was done for, the rest thought 'earthquake' that was until Xemnas' ship came spinning out of the rock and fell on it's belly.

They all watched as Sora came out the door as fast as possible and collapsed, he looked like he had been taken on a g-force machine.

Riku laughed, "Hey Sora, couldn't handle it?"

Sora growled and slowly pushed himself up, "I never flew like that in the gummi ship."

Xemnas came out after Sora and stared at the group for a few minutes, "Our next stop is Hollow Bastion, Sephiroth usually hangs out there and it is a good place to get some new stuff."

The rest all went in except Riku.

"So did you get your heart back?"

Xemnas nodded, "Yes, but I still don't know how to use it."

Later on they arrived at Hollow Bastion, it had been restored to it's own glory Xemnas had took off to get some new clothes and a decent weapon while the rest had went to visit with old friends and explain a few things.

"So why are they with you guys? Sora don't tell me your on that side." Leon had a bad feeling after seeing Xemnas again.

Sora shook his head, "It's not like that, Xemnas is different now."

None of them could understand why he was pleading in this enemy's defense, but Aerith got up and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Just be careful ok, that's all we're asking."

Sora gave a smug grin, "Don't worry we'll be fine, the keyblade didn't choose me for nothing."

Yuffie sat back and gave him a thumbs up, "That's Sora for you."

Meanwhile Xemnas had found some new clothes and was leaning on a counter looking at miscellaneous weapons propped up on the wall of a store, only one caught his eye, "How about that one?" he asked pointing at a large weapon sitting on the ground with a red stained blade.

The store owner looked back and shook his head, "I'm sorry but not a single person has been able to even move it since this guy came and dropped it off, so I can't sell it to just anyone."

Intrigued Xemnas stood up, "Who dropped it off?

"I'm not sure he just walked in and dropped it on that spot and walked out, he wouldn't even answer me when I spoke to him, it was almost like he couldn't speak." The man turned and stared at the wall, "Sounds strange doesn't it?" he didn't even notice Xemnas was gone.

Xemnas of course had to see for himself whether the weapon really was to heavy to carry, so he grabbed the handle and pulled it off the ground, "Doesn't seem that heavy to me."

The store owner nearly had a heart attack, "But how, how can you even lift that thing."

Xemnas just smirked, "I guess I'm not just anyone, so how much do I owe you for this and…" he paused and scanned the room before pointing at a black gunblade, "That over there."

The owner was still in shock, "You can take them both."

"Really?" Xemnas was a bit surprised but turned and left with both, outside he met up with Saix who was giving him an accusing look.

"So your disbanding the organization now." He stated noticing Xemnas' choice in clothes, which was some odd looking armor making him look almost like a robot or machine of some kind.

Xemnas nodded, "Yes Saix the organization is finished, you can change into something else if you want now, I'm no longer your boss." He walked past Saix to get back to where Sora said they would meet up.

Saix meanwhile would not let go of the organization that easily, "Superior, I won't accept your answer, you are still my boss I'm still organization XIII." He answered hoping to get a rise out of his boss.

Xemnas stopped for a second but simply waved his hand and continued, "It's your choice Saix."

The berserker watched Xemnas walk away in shock, but nothing could have been more shocking then Marly's choice in clothes.

"You can't be serious." Xemnas wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Saix had his head in his hands wondering if they should have even recruited Marluxia in the first place.

Marluxia folded his arms, "What is wrong with flowers anyway."

True as the day was long he hand a pink trimmed coat with roses sown on it.

Saix was laughing to himself by now, "You are still the flower boy."

Marly saw red and jump-tackled Saix and proceeded to rip the laughing berserker to shreds.

Xemnas watched the scene for a few minutes before picking up Marluxia, and held him till Riku and Sora showed up.

After a few minutes they decided where to go but Marluxia and Saix were sent straight to the ship as punishment.

Meanwhile Sora, Riku, and Xemnas headed off to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Come with us

Some might say that it would be a blessing to be in your original home, a place where good and bad memories run in the same direction, however this was not the case for Xemnas all his original friends where now gone and dormant feelings now raced around rampant in his heart.

All he could do was just stare at the castle he once called home, while Sora and Riku ran inside.

Sora turned back halfway to find out he was still outside, "Hey, something wrong?" he asked.

Xemnas shook his head slowly, "Nothing is wrong I have my heart again, it's just I was so used to not having one I forgot what it was like or how to feel."

Sora leaned back, "I'm sure it will come to you soon, after all you had a strong heart right."

Xemnas nodded, "I'll try to think about that."

Inside the castle which had been restored nicely even the study had been cleaned up. It wasn't long before they all were walking around and checking out the castle's knew look.

Xemnas didn't find much different in the upper part, the room where the keyhole was located was completely intact, he looked around as he climbed the stairs, he had learned about Sora's actions there but was tempted to go there maybe he would learn about that further.

"I bet it's nice to see the old place again, you were always in here."

Xemnas whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice, "Vexen how did you get out?"

Vexen grinned, "In the void we all made the ruler a bet or more like a challenge really, each of us had different motives and we all were challenged to pursue a goal. Unfortunately we lost a few to the other side Axel is one of the ones that turned as well as Marluxia of all people."

"You neglected to mention me did you, and you were not challenged you escaped." Xemnas could tell by the look on Vexen's face he had no idea their own leader had abandoned them, satisfied he turned away.

Vexen was now out of his state of shock, "If you're no longer the leader then your rules do not apply, I have made my choice my goal is to bring you back to our side no matter what it takes." He held out his arm making his shield appear.

Xemnas turned back slightly, "Your goal is to cut of your nose to spite your face, please entertain me." He said as he reached for his temporary weapons that he had bought earlier.

Back in the computer room Sora was setting up to go see Tron.

"So you can go inside the computer with this?" Riku asked not completely convinced about being able to go inside a computer itself.

It wasn't more then a few minutes when they both heard crashes upstairs it almost sounded like war was happening, but it wasn't like both contenders were going full force though.

Upstairs the fur was definitely flying and so was Vexen, it seemed the broadsword that Xemnas bought still had some kick left in her. Vexen managed to soften his landing some but he knew there was no way he could win, still he picked himself up and charged.

Xemnas threw the heavy blade in front of him, Vexen dodged it but was plowed in the face by a ball of nothingness. Vexen caught himself again and got his shield up as the broadsword was swung down imbedding itself halfway into the floor when it hit.

"Do you honestly think you can win, against your boss." Xemnas said staring down the long sword.

Vexen growled it was true there was not a single way he could win, so he put away his weapon and took a few steps back, "I see you are determined to go it on your own."

Xemnas shook his head, "I'm not alone…" his eyes shifted for a second, "I'm traveling with Sora and his friends, I'm not going to lose my heart again."

Vexen turned to see Sora and Riku behind him weapons drawn, "You think you've gotten rid of me and the rest of us and we were replaced with them, if you truly have your heart then it should know where it belongs." He stated then fled.

Xemnas propped the sword on his back then turned toward the other two, "Well I'm done sightseeing where do you want to…"

"Xemnas, what did that guy mean by your heart should know where it belongs, your not going to abandon us are you?" Sora questioned.

"No, he was part of my 13th order but he was also an apprentice to Ansem I've known him for a long time, he has always looked out for me and kept my team in shape while I wasn't around."

Riku stayed silent but nodded he knew Xemnas' position at the moment, torn between your past and future friends that you have.

Soon they all headed downstairs.

But as they had just gotten to the outside Saix came running in like he was on crack and berserk as always.

"Sir," he said in a scratchy voice, "They're everywhere it's not something I can handle alone."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "What is everywhere Saix?"

Saix turned around and positioned his weapon behind him, "Heartless, they are all in dark depths, I've never seen so many and they just don't end. Marluxia says that we should leave he has a bad feeling that more then heartless are out there."

Sora looked at the other three then got out his keyblade, "I have a feeling that another quest is coming on and I'm not afraid, besides we've got Riku and Xemnas now we can't just run away from some heartless." Those would be words he would regret later on.

Meanwhile in top of villain's vial another one of the organization was thinking of what to make into the goal she would achieve, Dark had stayed by her side to 'help' her make a decision.

"Kill Marluxia? Is that your choice, because I thought you adored power."

Larxene had no idea why he had tagged along but he did have a point, "Why power if I can get rid of Marluxia myself won't that net me the power I need?"

"Not even half of what you so desire."

"You have a better idea?" she turned back enough to stare at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well Xemnas got out too, I have him on a difficult mission, and I have been observing him well. I took away every ability he has but the power he contains is making him stronger because it has no where to go, it's an amazing set up really almost like punishing him has made him all the more powerful."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"He also is in possession of a heart, a heart that can feel and also doesn't know what to feel, you could teach him how to use it again."

"And…"

"And if you win over his heart to that level he will do as his heart commands, basically with him at your side you will be unstoppable just tell him what to kill and it's dead. You could control him effortlessly with a weak a heart as he has now."

Larxene grinned she would have all the power she needed, "Such a fragile confused heart should be easy to manipulate."

Dark stepped back into a portal, "Go ahead entertain me my little pawn." He whispered.

Back in the dark depths where heartless were everywhere and had the team backed into a corner with Xemnas using Hymir's finger as a shield, "We can't let a few heartless beat us huh. It's a damn good thing I have this or we'd all be finished."

"Shut up! I can see this is bad!" Sora spat back.

"Hey Sora need a hand!?!"

They had heard someone shout then a wall of fire came next, surrounding the small group.

Sora got up quickly and got next to Xemnas, "What's going on?"

"Hell should I know."

They were answered when a ball of flame came down right in front of them, but once the flames had dissipated Axel gave them a quick grin.

"Not everyday I get to see my boss get cornered like this I had to come see the show."

Xemnas glared at him, "And just what makes you any better to destroy this army!?"

Axel's grin never left, "They are weak to fire I was training on these guys all day at the sight of my flames they drop like flies."

Xemnas groaned, "Then you must know the source."

Axel shrugged and his grin fled right there, "Yeah but that's the problem I can't beat him unlike these little guys he is immune to fire, he's a weird looking thing almost like a panther and he's fast and strong."

Xemnas growled and held out Hymir's finger, "Show him to me that beast won't know what hit him."

Axel gave him a thumbs up, "Good to know your still the superior." He said as he doused the flames.

As soon as the fire was gone they made a bee-line for villain's vial , only killing when it was necessary.

Larxene watched and waited for them to arrive, once they were all in plain view she simply teleported Xemnas to where she was, "Nice to see you again."

Xemnas turned around abruptly, "Larxene what do you want I'm sure it can wait."

"Your not happy to see me?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Didn't you notice I was busy, I'd love to talk any other time but I need to get back down there."

She smiled and walked over to him, "Dark told me your secret."

Xemnas swore he lost all the color in his skin at that point, "Secret?"

She walked behind him, loving how she had scared him stiff, "Yes, you got your heart back didn't you."

He immediately calmed down knowing his past was safely hidden, "Yes and I know what your thinking and you can't have it."

Larxene grinned and pulled him closer to her, "Are you sure about that you don't even know how to use it right, I could help."

In fear of becoming a nobody again he quickly pulled away from her but fell when she grabbed the bottom of his coat, so now he was on the floor his weapons had vanished, Come on Xemnas your not completely defenseless, this is only one girl you can take her, you are stronger overpower her. he sighed and pushed himself up, "First Vexen now you want a fight, if this is the only way you'll learn not to test your leader's power then so be it."

Larxene's eyes got huge, he really didn't know what feeling emotions was even like, "Xemnas calm down I'm not here to fight." She didn't really want to get her face ripped off at the moment.

Xemnas ignored her and attacked anyway forcing her to dodge his fist that got buried in the wall. Unfortunately that was all he could do because he was stuck, "What the, I can't move!"

Larxene laughed at the scene in front of her before going to see if he truly was stuck or just faking, "I guess that's the drawback to having that much power, so Dark was right your like a storehouse of energy constantly becoming stronger." She brushed his cheek. "This will be so fun."

In the Void Dark was keeping tabs on the two, "So much for interesting happenings, Xemnas just is oblivious and I need that heart of his to awaken in order to drag him back here and complete the process. Now who could awaken that sleeping heart of his?" he looked over at a pile of pictures and picked up one, "Tifa the beautiful girl that I've been dieing to take that luster from, the light that shines from her makes me sick a little darkness would do you good." He stated then flicked his wrist making a portal appear in villain's vial, "Now let's see what happens when you dance to close to the dark."

Back in the tower Xemnas had gotten loose and for now had surrendered to Larxene out of curiosity mostly on how to feel again, but Larxene's trap was not that effective when Tifa suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

Xemnas was basically star struck.

Tifa just looked at him, he didn't seem familiar though he did seem to look like Xehanort only a lot more handsome.

Meanwhile Xemnas was facing the fact that his heart was finally waking up and it had fallen for this girl, the whole fact was scaring him senseless it was telling him go to her but his mind said escape now. Like in the past he had taken logic over everything else, so he did just that and jumped out the nearest opening, instantly regretting that decision.

Both girls ran to the edge, Larxene was confused beyond logical thought and Tifa was fearing for his life.

"What the hell is wrong with the superior."

Xemnas was falling fast, by now he had forgotten about the last event and was focusing on trying to grab something but the tall tower was clean all the way to the top, so when something came up to grab onto he was a little surprised. Somehow his gummi ship managed to get to where he was just in time, Xemnas breathed a small sigh of relief and climbed on the wing as the ship circled the tall tower.

Marly had been left on the ship and had come in time to save Xemnas but he was more concerned with what could have made him jump off the tower, he flicked on the external speakers, "Hey what got into your head just now!?"

Xemnas glanced back but never answered, instead he looked up at the tower to see the two girls, What does that girl want, what power does she have over me, and what's wrong with Larxene?

Marly gave up on an answer, "So what do we do about the beast down there?"

"If I had that sword I'd say…"

"I've got it in here."

Xemnas' nodded, "Give it to me then fly by as fast as she can go and I'll use it harpoon style."

Marly had the weapon moved outside, "Xemnas don't try to hard to be such a hero, remember our origin."

Xemnas grabbed the sword and flipped it a few times before getting it into position, "Didn't anyone ever tell you, that your future is not set in stone, and we don't have to follow paths carved from the past." He said as the ship picked up speed once it was at the perfect distance he looked back, "Reverse the thrusters!"

Marly wasn't sure if he was talking crazy or what but put the ship in reverse anyway sling-shoting the weapon out of Xemnas' hands and causing it to spear the panther heartless.

But it wasn't dieing, instead it stood solid as a statue almost like it was stone.

Saix in his curiosity walked up to it, he reached out to touch it discovering it had turned to stone, "It's rock solid." He turned back to the others for answers but he only got a few shrugs and more then a few confused looks.

Marly landed the ship and both walked over to Sora, Xemnas was getting that eerie feeling in the back of his mind.

"Do any of you feel like this was to easy, the first had to be killed with my ship as the weapon." He said trying to figure things out himself, but his shadow on the ground was a real helper, I don't remember casting shadow like that it dawned on him at that point, this was a trap.

Xemnas pushed the others away and dove for cover as Seph came falling down masamune pointed down forcing it in the ground halfway, no one said anything but half were thanking whatever gods there were.

"Honestly you let me down, I thought you would move a little faster then that." Seph said with a sly smirk while he pulled his weapon from the ground, "You had to waste time pushing your new friends out of the way, quite a change when you have a heart, but to bad yours is so weak."

Xemnas looked back, "Weak!"

Seph sighed, "Everyone is toying with you, Sora has pulled you into the light a path you once would never walk. Vexen is speaking words to beat you down…"

Sora jumped up, "Enough!" he yelled and slashed at Seph who vanished in a split second then reappeared across from them.

"So rude Sora, I'm making conversation with your team member learn some patience." He didn't seem at all pleased with that.

Sora got into a battle stance and Riku drew his weapon.

"Your just doing the same as Vexen is, finding a place you can poke so you can weaken his heart." Riku growled.

Xemnas got up and nodded, "I travel with them by my own choice, I was not forced. Now tell us why are you here and what the hell is up with this heartless, what is your objective?"

"I'm not interested in your heart just your power as a keyblade wielder." Seph raised his hand toward Xemnas showing him a key chain, "Don't you think that the sword doesn't suit you besides what are you doing getting weapons from stores when you carry this around everywhere, though I have to give you credit hiding it like that on your coat you wore as the leader of the 13th order. But corrupting a perfectly good weapon then putting it out of use, I'm not sure what to say to that, now retrieve it from me that should be easy seeing as the keyblade is closely linked with your heart."

Xemnas simply turned and pushed the others out of the way to get in his ship, "We're leaving, anyone who wishes to be left behind to fight Sephiroth be my guest, but this thing flies whether or not your on."

Surprisingly no one moved to follow not even Saix the berserker, of all of them he looked the most hurt.

"You kept this from us from me, you were a keyblade master the whole time for all that time we could have got our hearts back but you, you hid that and made progress harder on us because of it." He looked up fire burning in his eyes, hair flaring out like he was about to go berserk any second, "Why would you hide this from me, of all of us I admired you, I was loyal to you, and you hid all that away to cover up your past." Saix turned away, walked over to Sephiroth, and drew his weapon, "give us that keyblade!" he yelled going berserk again.

Marluxia shrugged and got out his scythe, "He is still superior's little lapdog, he doesn't want to believe Xemnas hid anything so he's going to pry that key chain from Seph's fingers and learn first hand why they say the truth hurts more then lies." A smug grin crossed over his features.

Riku looked over at him, "You never got your heart back did you?"

Marly's grin was gone now, "And Saix does, something about not deserving one and having to earn one, it's crap I tell you!" he said while waving his arms frustratingly.

It seemed they were to take on Sephiroth by themselves and with Xemnas gone already things weren't looking up, by now Sora was beginning to believe that Riku was right from the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My other side

Sora could feel the weight of this keyblade at the moment, he wanted to so bad to see the light in the depths of the abyss as he always had. But this was the first time he had really been betrayed completely by someone who said he had changed.

Riku could see the pain in his friend's eyes but still he tugged at Sora's shoulder reminding him of the battle ahead, "Come on he didn't abandon us, this is a lot for him to take in he's been without a heart for a while."

Sora looked at him bewildered that Riku was defending Xemnas, the same person who he first said not to trust. Confusing or not Sora nodded and got in a battle stance.

Seph growled, without a keyblade master's power he could not use the stolen keyblade, "He abandons you yet you still fight for him, absurd." He spoke then drew his sword against the four.

Saix had been keeping himself charged on the moon's power looked up suddenly, eye's blazing with a little more then just madness. As usual he charged straight forward with his claymore in hand.

Marluxia just sighed, was there never a time that Saix wasn't berserk it was almost like he was training his berserk mode to become more then what it seemed, but as he watched Saix fight it seemed he was actually becoming stronger, faster, and more violent.

Once Saix jumped back to refuel the others jumped in to cover for him.

Seph had to admit that in between dodging Marluxia's scythe, avoiding and taking hits from keyblades, and Saix's erratic fighting style that things were not going his way.

Riku dove in for another swing, "Everyone just hang in there." He shouted just as Seph teleported behind him and swung low, but a little laser fire in their direct area sent both flying.

Sora looked back as Riku went flying to see Xemnas' ship and then the guns were turned on him, he jumped back to avoid the heavier fire and took the small shots. What was wrong with Xemnas, he knew this was no mistake after seeing the others dodging laser fire and taking their fair share, "Riku what's going on!?"

Riku never answered but Saix who was tired of being shot at took Sora by the arm and flung him in the air.

Sora knew after seeing the ship pass under him what to do, so he held up his keyblade switching it to the Fenrir model then slammed it in then right engine drawing sparks from under the metal, done with his task he jumped off just barely dodging Sephiroth's and Saix's weapons before landing on the ground just as the ship hit.

"Riku!" Sora shouted after discovering that his friend was the only one missing.

Riku had been fortunate enough to dodge the ship by just inches, but a hand grabbed his neck and held him up. He looked down into the eyes of someone who was not familiar.

"Xehanort your hiding in him come out."

Riku could feel the darkness in his heart start to build up again, he had no other choice, any longer and his only choice would be death. So he let the darkness pour out of him again throwing his attacker off allowing Riku the privilege to sit and breathe.

Sora ran in front of his friend but dropped his keyblade when he saw who it was, Riku couldn't understand why the two seemed to recognize each other.

"It's you, I thought you knew who I was, why are you attacking now?"

the stranger happened to be a knight that Sora had met briefly and fought after being mistaken for Xehanort, except this time Sora finally got to see his face, the knight just stared at him.

"You're on the same side as that monster!?"

Sora looked around hoping to find whatever he was talking about then one name came to him, "Was Xemnas in there with you?"

"Xemnas? No I was alone in that ship."

They all took a few moments to exchange odd looks.

Saix was the first to lose it and charged, "You murdered the superior." His claymore came down fast but it was caught, right then the truth flashed in front of him when the knight flipped to Xemnas for a split second, "Superior…" he was also calm for only a split second, "Give him back!"

The knight was now having a hard time keeping Saix back and with no weapon things were not looking good.

Sephiroth had recovered by now but was by no means in a good mood, "So that's your game, well I'm not having much fun." He got out the key chain and looked it over, "I am no keyblade master but at least I don't lead a double life, now stop the act and change back the keyblade will not except you.

The knight glanced over at Sephiroth, "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Sora ran up to Saix and grabbed one of his arms, unfortunately this would prove to be a bad choice because Saix was not in a friendly mood and swung his claymore at Sora.

Riku just stood there watching as Saix turned his weapon on his friend, Riku didn't want to fight so he got between them and grabbed Saix's neck and squeezed hard, "Saix calm down Xemnas is still in him somewhere."

Saix made a few attempts to claw at Riku to get away, but given the fact that Riku currently resembled his superior all struggling ceased almost immediately, a glossy look in his eyes soon followed before he passed out and was dropped on the ground.

"I guess there are advantages to looking like this, I think he thought I was his leader." Riku stared at Saix's limp body before looking back up, "And why the hell were you shooting at us? Who are you anyway?"

The knight stood up, "I'm Aero and I was looking for my enemy but I can see I was wrong I shouldn't judge by instinct alone. Now who is this Xemnas you are searching for?"

"He is the one who corrupted your keyblade, and I need his power to wield it." Seph held the key chain up.

First a soft light emitted from the key chain, slowly the light became blinding, Aero tried his best to block the light but it soon surrounded the area.

Axel who had been controlling the numbers around the area noticed the bright light, "Ok what is up now? First Xemnas loses it now this." Axel jumped up disappearing in his flames just to appear right over Sephiroth and come crashing down on top of him.

Seph was now frustrated and beaten so he vanished leaving the key chain and everyone else in the state they were in.

Axel looked around at the blinded team it seemed Riku got hit the worst.

"What kind of light was that." He couldn't open his eyes at all nor had he changed back.

Sora was blinking fast in order to adjust to the sudden change, Saix was curled up and making growling sounds, Marly seemed to have taken a strong hit like Riku, and also could not open his eyes.

Axel sighed, "Light that has been corrupted is the most dangerous kind, that's what Vexen told me once, but at least it knocked Xemnas out." He walked over to the key chain and picked it up then knelt next to Xemnas, "Xemmy can sleep like a rock no matter what it seems." He grinned and pulled at a single strand of hair, "Want to see something funny."

Sora tilted his head, "He is going to kill if you do that."

"Aw where is your sense of fun?" he asked as he ripped the strand out from the root, once Xemnas had woken up he ran but only got two steps before he was grabbed, "Oh boy!"

Xemnas pulled Axel back and shoved him face first into the ground, "You and your ways of having fun." He picked himself up and walked over to grab Hymir's finger, finding out quickly that it was rock solid along with the heartless it speared, the gunblade had hit the ground and was now broken, "Perfect just perfect."

Riku could finally see now, "How about you use that keyblade?"

Xemnas held up the key chain looking at it questioningly, "It seems I don't have any other choice."

Back in the void Dark was having a laughing fit.

"So you went through all that to get a keyblade and in the end you still lose it anyway, I'm beginning to doubt your power." Dark leaned back on his chair eyes glossed at the recent sight of Sephiroth's failure, "I'd leave here before my darkness overcomes you too."

Seph stomped hard on the floor, "Do you really think I'm finished, you still have yet to accomplish your goals. But if your bored then watch that little crystal ball of yours because the real battle has only begun." He turned away and flicked his wrist, "Dark I hope you will learn a valuable lesson from this, I hope you learn what power really is."

Once again he vanished leaving Dark alone to watch the scene, who opened a portal to view hollow bastion that showed the small group chatting with each other and a small possessor heading for Villains Vial, curious he waved a hand teleporting him to the area. This was going to be a fight he would not want to miss.

Back in dark depths Xemnas had to carry Marluxia who still could not see anything while Axel tried to repair the gummi ship.

Axel looked back, "Nothing doing we can't fix this thing no matter what we do, it needs a new holy-g motor or we'll be flying in circles and at half the speed. What's worse is all the gummi shops closed after the last incident and now the only way to get new gummies is by destroying heartless ships, the odds of getting a holy-g motor isn't that high."

Xemnas nodded after taking everything into thought, "Get rid of the damaged piece we will change the motor in innerspace."

"The castle is moving."

Xemnas looked back at Marluxia, "Your eyes are still adjusting be more patient, and stop saying ridiculous things." It didn't take long for the scene behind them to sink in though.

Sora and Riku had caught sight of the beast too.

"Please say your ship can help us kill that thing."

Xemnas dropped Marluxia and fell on the ground, Villains Vial was taken over by the heartless. Only it wasn't filled with heartless it was the heartless and tifa and Larxene were still in the top floor.

Dark had appeared behind them and was also speechless, how had a mere possessor been able to do that. He was soon able to snap himself out of the trance he was in, "Sephiroth said this would be good to watch, I really didn't think he meant it."

Xemnas turned at the sound of his voice, "It's you, Dark!" he reached for the key chain he had dropped and held it in his hand, "You lied to me didn't you, dieing by having your soul shredded isn't bad enough of a death for me!?" slowly fueled by his rage alone the dormant keyblade finally awoke.

Dark shook his head, "That is not the reason, Sephiroth is just as much my enemy as he is yours and like it or not this is the only way to be rid of him."

Sora turned back looking at Dark questioningly, "So what is he working towards and why bring the order back?"

"I'm not sure what he is trying to achieve but I released Xemnas and the rest out of the goodness of my heart, believe what you want but that is the truth. Besides fighting with me would be a waste of your time, I'd be worrying about Tifa and Larxene I'm sure a fall like that would kill either." Dark pointed toward the castle heartless were Tifa and Larxene were falling, "Shouldn't you be saving them?"

Xemnas took off toward the castle instantly.

Dark merely walked back into a portal and vanished back to the void where he sat back down in front of his TV in order to watch the two fall to their deaths, "Perhaps I should not have pushed them out of the castle, that was pretty heartless of me. It really is a good thing my heart is dead then." He watched as Xemnas ran to get them knowing he would never make it in time.

"You're a horrible liar Dark."

Dark glanced back but ignored Sephiroth completely this time.

Back in dark depths Saix had been storing the moon's energy for some time, it seemed like now was a good time for another berserk run, so he jumped up and went berserk. But unlike the millions of other times he managed to blow away everyone and everything within a fifty foot radius.

Anyone caught off guard had landed either on their heads or some other awkward position.

Marly sat up and rubbed his head, "Of all the times he has to go…" he stopped his rambling when he noticed Saix in that short amount of time had crossed the distance to the castle and saved the two girls, he even blew Xemnas a couple feet back in the process.

In the void Dark was on his feet star-struck on how that was even possible, Seph was nearly about ready die of laughter.

Dark turned toward the laughing Sephiroth, "What in the hell is so funny."

Seph managed to get up and compose himself for a few seconds, "Saix's berserk form has an ability to get stronger when enough darkness is supplied to him, and every conversion to the new stage of power gives him insane amounts of speed, power, and defense."

Dark growled, "You, you supplied him with that darkness did you!?"

Seph nodded and his smile faded, "Interfere in this again and I will bring Sora and the rest here, aided by my power the keyblade would penetrate even the darkest of areas in this hell hole you call home. Don't forget your job is to get back the hearts of all the order, mine is to have fun at their expense, do not forget that again." Once again he vanished right before Dispair rearranged his face.

Back on the ground the group had retreated to a corner of the area as they tried to make sense of what just happened.

Xemnas was circling the berserker, Saix had gained a new level of wild looking his hair was frayed twice as much as before and more spiky, he now had black spots in his eyes that must have been pupils, sharper teeth, longer claws, and black markings on his face.

Marluxia was hiding behind Riku and Axel was behind Marluxia.

Xemnas walked back in front of Saix, "For as long as I've been around Saix, I've never seen him look like this."

Marly traded spots and moved behind Xemnas, "Is he sane enough to not kill us."

"Unless you want to be killed." Saix answered making Marluxia jump and latch onto Xemnas.

The two girls peaked out from behind Riku wondering if it was ok to move.

Once Xemnas had pried Marly off of him and gave an all clear everyone relaxed.

"Marluxia get the two girls to safety while we take care of that thing." Xemnas said pointing at the heartless, "When your out there find any place that sells gummies if that doesn't work we will just have to make due, it will be slow moving between worlds but don't have much of a choice right now."

So Marluxia, Tifa, and Larxene ran for shelter while the rest gritted their teeth, readied their weapons, and prepared for a battle that they all felt would not end here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A dangerous beast

Saix took off first still juiced up on his berserk power, he got out his claymore and jumped up for a heavy attack, the rest were following suit till Saix got smashed into the solid rock by a large claw that rose out of the base.

One after the other they all came to a complete stop half falling on the ground, the rest nearly fell on the first ones.

"How do we beat this thing?" Sora gasped, worried they would get imbedded into the stone ground like Saix.

Xemnas was at a loss for words or a solution to kill this thing quickly, if Saix who had just gotten stronger and was berserk got beaten in one hit then none of them stood a chance.

They all stared at the three headed monster, it seemed like it was invincible.

Riku could swear he heard something behind them and turned but there wasn't anything so he faced the beast right as a claw reached for them. Thankfully it was blocked by Xemnas' shield though it seemed the force of the impact actually hurt him in some way.

Riku was still curious about the sound he kept hearing it almost sounded like something sharp tearing through the ground, he turned again but saw nothing, "Any of you guys hear that?"

Axel looked around, "The only thing I hear are the growls from that thing."

"I know but I hear something it sounds like…"

Riku suddenly went dead quiet, Sora turned back to see Riku being pulled to the ground by something. It wasn't long before the same thing grabbed Sora's arm pulling him down, slowly one by one the were all getting pulled down till none were able to stand.

Xemnas was the only one who managed to break some cords that bound him, "Vines, where did these come from?"

"Doesn't Marluxia have control of plants?"

Xemnas glanced back at Axel, "That's my point he isn't here!"

They all watched helplessly as the whole area turned to look like a jungle like setting.

"You guys miss me?"

Riku glanced over, "I thought you were on our side."

Marly smiled, "The vines don't know friend from foe now just wait a little longer I'll handle this." He left and walked over to the spot Saix was smashed into and raised one hand to the sky.

"He's dead, one thousand munny says he dies." Axel groaned.

Xemnas frowned for once he agreed.

The heartless stared down at Marly for a few seconds before reaching toward him.

"Yep he's dead."

At that Marly lowered his arm making several hundred vines reach out from all directions, small ones came first grabbing the heartless from all angles causing it to move around pulling hard to tear itself free.

"You are just going to make this difficult aren't you!" Marly yelled eyes glowing as more vines came out and rapped around the beast, slowly the heartless was brought down on the ground at his feet.

Xemnas finally tore himself free, and grabbed his keyblade using it to break the others loose, "Marluxia has trapped the heartless we have to strike fast or he might lose all his power the way Axel did."

Sora nodded and they ran to kill the fallen monster.

Xemnas ran to the center and jammed his keyblade into the ground, the beast responded with a low growl, he turned back to watch Riku, "What did my heartless do to him? They must know each other well for Riku learn all my attacks."

Sure enough Riku had seemed to have gotten in Xehanort's head in a way, "Hey Sora you should get a guardian these things are really nice." Riku had summoned his and was having it go to town on the heartless.

Sora glared at him, "How about you stop being lazy and actually attack the beast yourself."

"Spoil sport." Riku snorted then drew Way to the Dawn, "Fine I'll fight the damn thing, you happy!"

Axel was trying to find weak spots till he noticed Xemnas was glowing or rather the keyblade he was holding.

Xemnas however was getting to know that he wasn't the only Xemnas it seem another was really close by he knew after hearing talking in the back of his mind, Who are you? What are you?

"_A close friend that's all."_

If you're a friend then let go.

"_Not till I destroy Xehanort, once he is gone I can rest easy."_

Xemnas could feel sweat dripping off him, he wasn't used to this kind of thing at all and he was a little scared, I am Xehanort.

"_Your power could never reach his you fake!"_

Xemnas lost his nerve at that point.

Riku stopped fighting when he felt the ground move, "Everyone get out now!"

Sora looked up he had felt a small tremor too, it seemed Axel had felt it and was making a beeline for safety.

Riku turned and ran, his guardian grabbing Sora as he fled.

Marluxia was now shook from his concentration, "What the hell is that!" he looked around as his vines disappeared and the heartless broke free letting out a pained growl. Marly fell back as Saix finally woke up.

Saix had a different reaction, instead of running away he made his way to Xemnas claymore drawn. Slowly the weapon was raised up and brought down fast.

At that point it seemed like a geyser had erupted from the ground.

Marluxia who was running away was shot into the air for a rather rough landing.

For what seemed like hours the ground was slowly torn up, rocks were flung in the air and turned into dust.

In reality it only happened for a brief few seconds before the whole place returned to it's normal state and a small heart floated upward and vanished.

They all were speechless, well except for Axel.

"I've never seen him do that before." He got up and walked forward, "Hey where are those two, where are Saix and Xemnas?" he took another step as Xemnas was shot out of the fading dust right in front of him. Axel backed up watching as the knight from earlier jumped out of the shadows, Saix soon followed.

Xemnas was out cold and the black keyblade he had was gone, Axel watched the knight get up his eyes focused dead on Xemnas, "Ah, Xemnas get up!"

Aero jumped and got an attack ready but was instantly grabbed by Riku and his guardian.

Riku smirked, "Payback sucks doesn't it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This was me

Aero struggled in the guardian's hands glaring at Riku all the while, "Let me…" his voice was barely audible, "Let me share with you a piece of your past."

Riku's eyes got big, "My past…." He was soon overcome by an odd feeling and his world went black.

When he awoke he was alone even his guardian was gone, the scene around him was barren like it had been staved of water for centuries, a wasteland perfect for a battle.

"Hey, knight I don't get this where am I I've never seen this place."

No answer.

Riku sighed and started walking feeling the world rush past him, a new setting landed around him this one was one that shook him to his core. Keyblades and hundreds of them layered the ground, his voice caught in his throat as he stepped back.

Screams and cries of the victims filled the air, they where all killed here in a war of keyblades, who they were, Riku did not know but the sounds were killing him, they had all fought but who was victorious?

Riku hit the ground, "I don't remember this, please make it stop!"

Aero appeared behind Riku and waved a hand to relieve him of the sounds, "It hurts you because half of you remembers this."

Riku got up and turned, "Remember what!?"

Aero nodded toward an area behind Riku making him turn around.

The scene had changed again and they were now in the middle of a relentless fight, there were now three knights and they were fighting someone.

"I don't understand was this you?" he asked as the tallest knight fought a strange person who Riku had never seen, "This is Xehanort, he is your enemy. He killed you three."

Aero nodded as he watched himself and the other two be beaten relentlessly, "This was me… me and my friends just like you and your friends." He turned toward Riku and waved his hand speeding the scene up.

Riku now saw the youngest falling down a cliff frozen stiff his keyblade breaking on the cliff face as he fell, "Ven, his name is Ven."

Aero nodded, "Yes the other is Aqua."

Riku watched as the Aero in his vision tumbled down, "Why are you showing me this?"

Aero turned toward another scene, "See for yourself."

Riku nodded and turned the same way.

Now Aero was the only one left, he looked over his shoulder at his fallen partners, "Aqua… Ven." He leaned over and fell on the ground.

"Don't worry they will just return to Kingdom Hearts." Xehanort mocked.

Aero gripped his keyblade, "How dare you say that to me." He rose up to do battle once more.

Xehanort raised one gloved hand to the sky, "How would you like to join them."

Aero growled and charged.

Riku stood there unable to do anything even when Aero in the scene was brought within a inch from death.

"Riku what has been going on where is that knight?"

Riku turned to seen the knight was gone and Xemnas had joined him, "Hey, where did he go?"

"Who."

Riku shook his head and turned back to the scene, "You did that to show me this?"

Xemnas bowed his head in shame, "I was afraid you would not except it if I showed as myself."

"So you are? You took over me again."

"You want to return to normal right, and I need my heartless to be as complete as I could get. You see Riku we are the same person."

Riku jumped, "The same person but how?!"

Xemnas gestured back to the scene.

They watched as Aero died but somehow got up after a light of some sort washed over him, once it had died down the Xehanort they knew had taken his place.

Riku stepped back Aero's body had changed and so had the keyblade.

"I defeated him after that." He turned toward Riku, "All my life my goal from day one was to become complete, but you are a part of me I did what I had in order to return to becoming whole again."

"So the whole princesses, possession, and Kingdom Hearts was to make you complete?"

Xemnas nodded, "Yes I learned about darkness and hearts to find out how to work with them, Kairi is the reincarnation of Aqua a princess Sora was Ven and you and I were Aero. I opened the door to darkness to lose my heart and become stronger in order to go there and to attain the power to get back into a complete state. I split off at that point." He laughed a little, "Well I think you already know that story."

Riku looked down, "Wait reincarnated but you."

Xemnas shook his head, "I didn't but you did, I fought nearly till I died then fled to Hollow Bastion. All I wanted was to be whole, but now I see that I was wrong I was whole even split from you, I was to blind to see it. I never really needed to do what I did what I really felt was emptiness, traveling with you and Sora has made me realize I just needed some friends."

Riku folded his arms and smiled, "Well I could have told you that, I felt empty and alone when I was separated from Sora and Kairi, but when we found each other it was like Sora said that there is a gleam of light in even the deepest darkness."

Xemnas held out a hand, "Thank you for helping me find it.

"No problem, by the way what's going on in reality?"

Xemnas thought for a minute, "Well I figure Saix is beating the hell out of Aero it's the only way, his mind is still stuck within the realm of what you have seen. He is angry and he fights and kills as a way to deal with his anger. They hope to resolve that, Sora hopes to get him defenseless and get him to go back in me as part of me I quess."

Riku shrugged, "Weird method I doubt it will help though, hey Xemnas do you think you could get me back to normal."

Xemnas shook his head, "Why do that when you have already willed off my heartless. Riku what we are standing in is darkness that has been coming out of you."

Riku looked around and noticed he was back to normal then saw as Xemnas and the darkness faded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Incomplete

Back in the real world Saix had gone berserk again and it seemed like the only saving grace against Aero.

Riku watched the others fight but could not draw his own weapon so soon, the events of his daydream had made him think more, about what he was. Him and Xemnas shared so much being a part of each other, but where Riku had been reborn as a whole Xemnas was still incomplete.

If a person was made up of a body, a soul, and a heart what was Aero then Xemnas had a heart, Nobodies themselves are souls with nowhere to go and Xemnas was once the most powerful of all nobodies, he also had Xehanort the original back though none of them were really at peace with each other.

Riku watched the others fight he knew it was a losing battle once Saix returned to normal they would all get rolled, he stepped forward despite the coming loss and drew his keyblade.

It was at that point that Saix powered down, Riku only had enough time to blink before he was rolling on the ground.

Slowly his vision came back enough to see what looked like a heartless in front of him it was something like a wyvern only bigger and mostly black, Riku watched it jump back and forth in front of Aero always blocking his path and hissing at him.

Aero looked at the creature then turned when he heard a sound.

It turned out somehow Xemnas was waking up keyblade in hand his eyes were all glazed like he wasn't even aware of his surroundings.

The heartless looked straight into Xemnas' eyes like he was receiving a message.

Riku watched the wyvern closely and Aero who took off toward Xemnas, he called out to warn the dazed Xemnas but the heartless turned and in one swift motion flew Riku into the air.

Xemnas was finally becoming more awake or well enough to see Aero coming at him but not enough to guard and he felt the ground as he was thrown on it, the whole time he couldn't figure out what was going on.

Marluxia moved in quickly with axel behind him.

Axel threw his chakrams at Aero but the skilled knight flipped back and caught the two weapons, "Whoa!" axel hit the brakes, "How the heck! Well I guess there is a first for everything."

Marly swung his scythe fast but was blocked, he backed up and tried for an uppercut attack but Aero only dodged before knocking the large weapon high into the air with an attack of his own.

Saix jumped to avoid being skewered by the pink scythe when it fell.

Sora got next to him, "We can't beat him can we?"

"You might be right on this one kid."

Sora frowned, "I'm not a kid."

None of them seemed to notice a distinctive gun barrel pointing down from the cliff-side.

Slowly the sights were lined up and the trigger was pulled.

Aero never saw the first bullet till it rammed itself through his armor and hit the ground, he growled and looked up in the direction it came from but nothing was there.

"Hey, behind you."

He heard someone call out and another bullet hit him in the head, he turned again but nothing was there.

Above him Xigbar who could control gravity was walking around wondering when this guy was going to get the idea, all while loading his twin guns for a little dance round. After that he vanished appearing in front of Aero, "Let's see how you dance."

Aero took a step back before a fury of bullets rained down on him, he jumped and flipped trying to do anything possible to avoid getting hit but he still took a few bullets anyway. Frustrated he threw the chakrams at Xigbar and vanished.

Xigbar jumped onto the ground and put his guns away, "Well look at the mess we have here. Sora I can see you're still alive maybe I misjudged you."

Sora put away his keyblade, "Who asked you." He said smiling.

Riku dropped down a few seconds later with the wyvern at his side, "Hey, can any of you tell he what this thing is and why it won't leave me alone."

Saix decided to state the obvious, "It's a heartless probably from that dark hole that you call a heart."

Xigbar walked up to the three, "It's a guardian, that thing will protect you now."

Riku looked down at the small heartless, "So it isn't mean and going to steal anyone's hearts at any time."

"Naw, not unless you want it to. Xemnas told me those things are helpful to have around."

"Who's Xemnas I've heard that name several times now."

They all turned to see Xemnas, Axel, and Marluxia walking up.

Saix gave Xemnas an odd look, "You are Xemnas, are saying you don't remember your own name?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "I forgot something? When was that?"

They all looked at each other.

"Aero was his memories." Riku blurted out, "Aero was his memories like Xehanort is his being and his heartless was his heart."

Axel walked next to Riku, "So you're saying Xemnas is like a jigsaw puzzle of some kind."

Riku nodded, "Xemnas is incomplete, Aero that we were fighting was the real original Xemnas but he died halfway and I was born and he stayed alive somehow, so in a way he is only half of himself."

Marluxia shook his head, "Man, Xemnas is one confusing guy."

Sora nodded, "Well in a way this is good because he can rebuild his life, but he doesn't remember any of us."

Xemnas looked around at the rest of the group, "What are you talking about? I don't feel like a puzzle."

Axel patted him on the back, "Man you just got even more confusing."

Xigbar laughed a little, "Well that's still normal for him." He said the got out his weapons to reload them, "Hey, Sora you and your team need to keep him alive I'll track down that knight."

"Why don't you come with us we are sure to run into him again."

"I can't I ran into this guy one time I've been dieing to have a fight with him alone, besides that Sephiroth dude is going to be enough trouble I'll keep this one off your hands."

Sora smiled, "Hey thanks."

A few minutes later they had gotten back to the market, Sora was explaining the whole thing to Leon and the others while Xemnas tried to make heads or tails of himself in the mirror.

Axel looked over, "It's still going to be you no matter how long you stare."

Xemnas leaned back and pulled at his bangs, "I know that but what is with this hair?"

"Believe me I've been asking myself about your hairstyle for the longest time too."

"Not the style, that I like. I'm more concerned with why I have gray hair how old am I anyway."

"Oh that. It's been like that for as long as I've known you and you can't be much older then me. Be grateful though you could have pink hair, man would that look awful." He said nearly keeling over from laughter.

"I heard that!" Marly growled and beat Axel's head into the wall with his fist.

Axel grabbed the sides of his skull, "Ow, so roses do have thorns."

Xemnas had a feeling that this was a regular thing for those two, but he couldn't help but glance over at Kairi giving him a sad look. what is that for?

Kairi was the most unhappy to hear of Xemnas' memory loss, now he didn't even know her.

Sora turned toward his group, "Everyone ready to go Cloud found us a holy-g motor I figure we should go to see the King he should know where Sephiroth is headed next.

They all nodded and set off in the newly repaired ship to go and see king Mickey.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

A replica's cries

"Lost his memories." Dark waved off his TV with a slash from Dispair shattering it into the winds, "Idiot I need you in one piece to drag you back here!"

"The way you work so hard for one insignifigent goal is laughable, Dark."

Dark snapped around, "Why don't you just die."

"You know why I'm fake this place can only accept the real into it's dark walls, that's what you boasted to me about."

Dark glared at the ground and walked over to the source of the noise, "I'm honestly amazed you are still able to go on fake."

"Stop calling me that! It's not my fault I had no choice with I was fake or real, but why didn't you revive Vexen with me?" The small replica from castle oblivion had been accepted into the dark planet only to fused by his hands and legs to the dark walls not able to perish.

Dark frowned and turned away, "You're a pathetic excuse for a replica that deserves to be called fake to be reminded of that, and I want to see you suffer till that small piece of hope disappears from your green eyes."

The replica cast his eyes to the ground, "I feel bad for your unborn son, what will he think of his dad when he finds out his dad is you."

Dark stopped and turned to face the teen hands gripping Dispair to the point of pain, "Don't you dare speak of my son!" he swung the keyblade cutting open a fresh wound.

That had been a first even as long as he had been there, the replica knew he struck a delicate cord, but never had he seen the dark ruler ever get so mad and riled up over something. He never saw that from Vexen when Larxene struck him down and forced Namine to rearrange his memories, he knew now what he said was wrong no matter how heartless Dark was or how much he damn well deserved it.

Dark on the other hand knew he had proved the replica right his son would spit on his name if he learned who his father was, thankfully he was protect from the truth for a few more months, "Your right I don't expect much less then to be shunned as his blood relative but don't speak of him again."

"He got a name?"

"Didn't I just say."

The replica looked up with a hurt look, "Just tell me this son that you never seen yet have you given him a name, a life of his own, the same things I was denied even though I was complete and born into the world, just tell me that."

"Zenith, that his name because I hope for him to raise high where I have fallen."

The replica sucked in hard trying to hold back the nagging feeling of being nothing.

Dark narrowed his eyes, "Not again you children I can't stand to hear you cry!" he waved his arm sucking more life from the replica and listened to his cries fade out till he blacked out and hung down like a lifeless corpse.

He turned from the replica and sat down in his seat summoning another TV, "Zenith, I pray you never find me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A daughter's tears

Back with the group who were getting out of Xemnas' ship on Disney castle's grounds.

Riku walked up to the castle courtyard and held out his hands, "Hey do you think we can get another free meal while we are here?"

Sora playfully pulled his hair, "Now is not the time to think about food, but I bet we could sneak some donuts before we leave."

"But Sora what about them, Mickey is going to freak when he sees them."

Sora brushed his bangs back, "We'll be fine not like he's going to attack us or something."

Unfortunately that is exactly what happened. They walked in the room and got attacked by the king himself, Saix went berserk and had to be held back by Marluxia, Xemnas who didn't remember Mickey at all had dove for cover while deflecting off magic attacks by Donald, Sora was holding back goofy, and Riku had got in Mickey's way while Kairi was holding onto Xemnas for dear life.

Everyone got quiet when Minnie had come in amidst the chaos, she looked at everyone with a shocked expression on her face, "eeveryone what's going on here!" she asked slightly scared.

Riku and the rest relaxed except for Kairi who still had Xemnas anchored to the floor.

"Gwarsh Sora I didn't think you'd go on the dark side."

Sora let go of his shield, "It's not like that, I know this a bit confusing but Xemnas isn't like that anymore."

Riku nodded, "Besides he doesn't remember anything right now."

Mickey tensed, "And the other two."

"They won't do anything without his permission."

Marly let go of Saix, "Yeah it's sad but true. Hey Kairi he's still alive no one killed him you can let go now."

Xemnas shot the assassin a nasty look, "Calm down she's upset about something and that isn't helping, now if one of you people could tell me why it would be of some help!" he yelled making even Saix step back.

Axel was next to him and had got bowled over by Xemnas when he jumped, "Yeah guys, everyone just calm down because her face is going to kill me next, Xemnas your one tough guy."

Xemnas pulled Kairi close, "I'm not that tough…"

Axel leaned back shocked even his boss was getting upset, "Can everyone just sit so we can explain."

So they did and tried their best to explain everything.

"And that's what's going on now, and there is this guy named Dark that I don't trust I think he's up to something but I can't tell just yet."

"But Xemnas is not to blame here nor the other three. And could you give him his memories back."

Riku added in.

Mickey looked at Xemnas, something was missing in those gold eyes that he had seen once, all that hatred that he built up over time was gone, "Are you sure he isn't ok right now."

"Your majesty Xemnas is Kairi's father, as weird as it sounds and he doesn't remember that, I can't stand to see Kairi upset like this."

Mickey looked from one to the other, "Well it makes sense I guess she is a princess after all, though I can't see any resemblance, but I'll take your word for it."

Xemnas snapped to attention, "A princess, Kairi is a princess, ok I guess I can accept that but, my daughter!?" It took just a few minutes to kick in, "Wait? Does that mean I'm a king and doesn't a Queen have to be involved." He stopped and let it all sink in before jumping up, "I'm a king!"

Axel laughed, "Hey Xemnas do a little dance now."

Xemnas just glared at Axel long and hard, "And why so I can entertain you."

"Yep Xemnas is still there somewhere, because that's his look of pure hatred right there."

"And you should know best Axel it just took two swipes of his sabers and I learned quickly as for you I think you should have the color memorized by now."

Axel growled he wanted to tear that smirk right off the berserker's face, "At least I don't have a big ass target on my face."

Marly was laughing to himself by now and even harder when Saix asked to beat in Axel's face, "I said he was the superior's lapdog didn't I." his laughter stopped when Xemnas got behind him and whispered something in this ear that made the color in his face vanish.

Sora shrugged, "It's been like that the whole time too, but can you give him back his memories?"

Mickey shook his head, "I could but I still don't trust him Sora."

"Come on he's not evil anymore."

Mickey sighed, "It's a temporary fix, I can give him a potion that allows him to channel with Aero and remember a few things but it will wear off."

Sora nodded there was only so much the king could do but it was better then nothing, "Thanks your majesty at least Kairi can be happy now."

So they went downstairs and Xemnas was given the potion which induced a slight headache forcing his eyes closed.

Axel walked up and poked his nose, "So did it work is Xemnas here again, not that I miss him much though."

Xemnas slowly opened his eyes to glare at Axel, "Axel always a pain in my side aren't you, right now I have a headache so get away from me I don't need to deal with you now."

"Hey, Xemnas that wasn't…"

Axel stopped Sora with a wave of his hand, "It's ok that's Xemnas' normal reaction to everything when his head hurts, I'm used to it."

"No kidding, of all of us the pyro should know the most about his moods."

"Saix! That means you too." Xemnas snapped before turning to look at Mickey, "So where did he come from?" his question sounded like more of an accusation.

Mickey glared at him, "I gave you a potion to bring your memories back, now I need to know if you can be trust now that your back to normal."

Xemnas made a growling sound and walked back to the door to leave the basement, "I'm sure I explained this to Sora and Riku earlier, I'm not about to explain myself to a mouse espeashily when doing so won't make a difference, I'm leaving and I don't expect anyone to follow like last time." He walked out the door slamming it closed.

Even Sora wasn't in the least bit happy with his reaction headache or not, "I'll get him back here."

Riku grabbed his arm, "Sora I can't let you go, I'll talk with him, he'll just wind up attacking you at this rate."

"And what makes you think you'll be better off?"

"Because me and Xemnas are the same."

Sora watched Riku walk away, he knew that the others had to have been just as surprised.

Upstairs Riku had found Xemnas and ran up to him.

"Hey, headaches are a pain aren't they. I get ticked off when I have a one too, but relaxing helps."

Xemnas turned back, "In my castle my order knew to abandon the place when I get like this."

Riku held out a hand, "Do you want to feel better or not? It won't kill you to lie down for a few minutes."

"Fine have it your way."

So they chose a comfortable spot in the castle courtyard to lie down in and blew at least an hour just lying around watching clouds.

Riku pointed up at one cloud, "Is it just me or does that cloud look like a keyblade, look it even has a key chain."

Xemnas looked up, "Your very creative, I see white clouds."

"Aw come on look harder, this isn't the time to be serious."

Xemnas sighed and looked over to another cloud formation, "Kingdom Hearts, right over there."

Riku leaned over, "You really are obsessed with that aren't you."

"Just look."

Riku looked at where Xemnas was pointing then jumped, "That isn't a cloud Xemnas that really is Kingdom Hearts."

They both stared at it watching the doors open and darkness come rushing out.

Riku stepped back, "I thought we closed that thing! Did someone open it?"

Xemnas shook his head, "This is the work of Kingdom Hearts itself, Riku think hard this happened once before. The doors opened a pathway to the other realm, we have to warn everyone now!"

Riku's eyes got big, "Oh crap!" he shrieked before they ran in the castle as fast as possible.

The two barreled through the doors and then tripped over each other to avoid running into the others.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Riku cried out when Xemnas fell on him.

"Well why did you stop like that!?"

"Well what do you expect I'm not going to mow everyone down."

A few minutes of bickering later they got up and took the rest outside.

Marly stepped back, "W…what's it doing."

Mickey had his ears back, "No… not again."

"Will someone tell what's going on?" Sora asked.

Xemnas turned, "A path to a new collection of worlds has opened, Kingdom Hearts has given us this new path." He faced Kingdom Hearts again, "The worlds we are about to enter are unstable once we enter one there is no guarantee that we will have my ship close by, or that we will all be together or separated when we land, also the danger level in some worlds is very high. If you want to drop out no one would blame you."

Sora looked at the rest of the gang, "How does everyone else feel."

Saix folded his arms, "I'll go anywhere I'm sent, risks mean nothing to me."

Marly gripped his scythe, "Whatever you all think I guess."

Riku leaned back, "You already know mine and Kairi's answer Sora, we are friends we need to stick together and no matter what happens even if we fall in the pit of darkness I'll go with you and help you get out no matter what."

Axel walked over next to Sora, "We haven't been traveling long but I feel we need to stay together."

Sora nodded, "What about you Xemnas?"

Xemnas was standing perfectly still Not again!

"Xemnas wake up."

He finally shook awake, "Ah what, oh yeah sure I'm fine with that."

Sora was a bit concerned with his answer, "Hey guys I have to say I'm a bit scared and one thing I learned, the hard stuff is easy to face when you have a promise to lean on."

Marly shrugged, "So what do we promise then?"

"That no matter what happens we will stick this out together." Sora answered as he held his hand out.

Slowly one by one they placed their hands on his, even the reluctant Saix.

"Ok." Riku started, "One for all."

"And all for one." The rest finished.

Soon they boarded the gummi ship and waved goodbye to Mickey before taking off toward the open doors.

Minnie gripped Mickey's hand, "Will they be alright?"

Mickey nodded, "The road maybe a little bumpy but I'm sure they will be okay."


	13. Chapter 13

World 1

Vigilante 8

Group: game worlds

Chapter 13

Learning the hard way.

"Wow I've never been here before, the sky is so much darker then normal." Sora had been going from window to window trying to take in all the new scenery.

Xemnas leaned back facing the exited Sora, "This place is nothing new to me, and I would be happier if you would settle down." He turned back toward the front, "These worlds have a more controlled environment and the all see a different sky so there is no need for color in the space that we are in."

Riku looked out his window, "So where are all the worlds?"

"Hidden, you never know where you will end up."

"So how do we know if we land in a world that needs fixing!?"

"That's the beauty of this we will be transported where needed, the worlds themselves know that they are infected because the energy from the heartless reacts to the surrounding environment making us almost like a road so we can simply fly on ahead till we are pulled somewhere, the worlds will see us as a threat till we take out the actual threat. It's a way of protecting to just drag everything inside in containment."

Sora plopped down on a seat, "So when does this happen?"

Xemnas was about to answer when the ship was jerked hard to the left and basically pulled down into a jet-stream, Xemnas gripped onto the wheel as the rest of the crew besides Marluxia disappeared into white lights.

The ride got rougher and the ship was slowly transformed around them, Marluxia was thrown onto a bed in the back while the cab got smaller and the seats all came together, when it hit the ground it had transformed into a rig complete with sleeper cab and trailer filled with computers.

The rig rolled along till Xemnas found the brakes and slammed the petal into the floor, a small bang could be heard in front, Xemnas looked over and sighed, "There goes the clutch." He leaned on the steering wheel blasting the horn for a few minutes till the CB crackled and a faint voice could be heard. He leaned back and grabbed the handset holding down on the talk button, "Who is this anyway?"

A faint reply came back.

"This is Riku, where are we I'm with Sora and axel in a station wagon we appear to be in a crater of some kind."

"A crater?"

"Yeah it's… oh my god it's an ant!"

Xemnas stared at the CB was his hearing off or was Riku really flipping out over an insect, "Just squash it and get over here."

"Oh my god it's huge!"

"I'm sure it is Riku now just kill it."

"Sora step on it that thing has lasers!"

Xemnas by now realized Riku was no longer talking to him but yelling incoherently with the CB on, maybe these new strange worlds would put to much of a strain on them. Now he had to get Riku out of danger and hope he didn't bring the others down too, "Marluxia do we have some tools back there?"

Marly looked over then reached under the seat and handed Xemnas a tool box, "good luck fixing the truck, I'm sure scientists are skilled in that." Marly didn't even try hiding the tone in his voice.

A few miles away Saix and Kairi had been teleported together and were driving a crawler track vehicle, she was hiding in the back, after seeing him go berserk several times she didn't want to get in his way. Unlike The other two Saix had already found the gun controls and was tracking down a small compact with a disco ball attached to the back.

Saix glanced back at the girl cowering in the rear of the vehicle, "Kairi what are you doing?" when she didn't answer he stopped the vehicle, "Kairi your going to miss everything hiding back there. You already said that you wanted to help this time around, I don't think that cowering in the back of this tank is helping."

Kairi just stared at him amazed at how his moods differed, "So I won't be in the way."

"No, besides Xemnas already told me not to harm you three, you who were in the care of Xemnas means I will take that order very seriously."

She nodded and walked out to sit in the passenger side, "So what should I do?"

Saix grabbed the CB mic and handed it to her, "I need to know where the superior and the rest of the gang are see if you can find the channel they are using."

She took the mic and started switching channels trying to find the others.

Saix went back to driving, "That's a big crater I wonder what's in there."

Meanwhile Sora was driving in circles trying to figure out how to even drive a car, with a ten foot tall ant chasing them.

"Sora I said to get out of here, your going to get us killed!"

Sora glared back, "Sorry I never learned how to drive damn it! Do you really think I want to be here too?"

Axel looked back, "Hey he's catching up guys! Now would be a good time for some more driving and less arguing."

The other two looked back forgetting about their fight and got pale as sheep, yep this was going to be ugly.

It was probably by fate or luck that Saix's tank like vehicle came rolling in slamming the ant into the dirt.

The three in the station wagon all fell at ease some more then others, Sora was the one who passed out onto the passenger seat.

Saix picked up his CB, "What the hell is wrong in there!?" it came out as more of an insult then a question.

Riku was about to answer when the sound of a meteor dropping was heard, Sora had just now woken up in time to see the huge rock smash the ground.

Slowly the rock broke open and a black ant poked his head out.

Riku didn't need to be told he just climbed over the seat and got in the drivers seat punching the gas pedal into the ground nearly rocketing the vehicle out of the hole.

Saix was already on the move though somewhat on the slow side.

Xemnas just now had fixed his truck and got out from under it, he got up walked over to the front just as Riku's car flew over him, and landed on the ground a few feet away.

Xemnas had jumped to the ground to see the car land, angered now he got back up and jumped in his rig.

Saix's tank came down next and parked beside Xemnas' rig.

"What the hell is wrong now, first I hear some crap about an ant next I'm nearly getting my head taken off, oh headache."

Riku jumped on the CB mic, "you want to go in there and see him be my guest! You could have helped."

"I blew the clutch on my truck and had to fix it, I'm so sorry that jumping into a world like that scared me. Next time I'll remember giant ants." Xemnas put down the mic and rolled his eyes, then hit the gas turning his truck towards the car broad-siding it.

The car flipped over and out of the rig's way taking the riders for a rough ride.

An angry 'hey watch it buddy' came sounding over the radio.

Xemnas ignored Riku's remark and picked up the mic again, "so any heartless yet?"

"No sir but I was chasing a small car with a disco ball on the back… ok who hit me!"

"Wasn't us… how about some team work here we need to flip this thing over."

"Someone is shooting me!"

Xemnas sighed and looked around, "There is no one else in the area Saix."

"I don't care I'm getting hit… I will have my revenge!" Saix threw the mic on the ground and guided his vehicle toward a dot on the radar.

Xemnas watched him till a bus blocked the way, "hey move!"

The bus did move only to turn it's back on the truck where an exhaust pipe poured out a cloud for black smoke stalling Xemnas' rig.

Xemnas groaned, he had just got the big truck started too frustrated he turned the key relentlessly till his eyes noticed a button on the dash [a self destruct button, should I press it. Ah, hell nothing stopped me from destroying myself once before. he tapped the button changing the whole dash into a system of weapon controls and radar screens while two machine guns popped out of the side of the nose of the rig. By now the large vehicle roared to life.

Xemnas sat back looking at all the gadgetry, "Well look at this. Riku do you see a red button on the dash of your car?"

"Yes why?"

"Press it."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Xemnas shook his head then grabbed the steering wheel, the bus was running now, "Hmm, running so soon." He watched it a few more seconds not even noticing Marluxia walking out of the cabin, "not on my watch!" his voice sounded crazy-scary when he nearly put the petal through the floor and basically threw Marluxia backwards as the rig came from a dead stop to almost top speed in five seconds.

Oh yeah this would definitely be fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Now I get it.

"All I need now is a controller." Dark spoke to himself wanting to make things more interesting for the team. "Now what possessed you to use these kind of worlds, you're not a child Sephiroth, unless you wanted to be treated like a child. Honestly game worlds." He sure needed a good laugh especially since not a single one of the Order had returned yet.

Sephiroth grabbed Masamune and gripped the handle, Dark would pay for that comment in the future somehow bringing Sora and the others here was sounding so nice. The horrible truth was even though the delusion he put up to keep Dark from hurting him was still working, he could easily die if Dark willed it, he would need a keyblade or something immune to the empty space around him to even stand a chance. It was a place where failure was not an option anyway, "I'd like to see you do better." He spat before disappearing.

Dark smiled, "That was a lousy comeback."

Seph had returned to where he was staying and collapsed on the ground, it was like going into the underworld The Void was hard on the mind and body like the planet itself was sucking the life from you, not to mention it had one of the most obnoxious, heartless, and careless leaders as it's ruler and guardian.

It was true though, Dark would abuse his power every chance he got, this was mainly to keep it's occupant's busy while they slowly died, and no doubt that Zenith would be the same way he was Dark's son after all.

For now he had to find a way to get the keyblade, or something that could keep him in fighting condition in order to destroy The Void completely and have all that power to complete his own goal, but what, what could honestly survive up there, "You'd have to be half a human to live up there." He closed his eyes on the thought.

[Half a human, incomplete…

Suddenly he jumped up and tried to run at the same time, this only ended with him in a face plant on the ground, a few curse words later he had sorted everything out. The destruction of Hollow Bastion the act of a desperate scientist… no a desperate human, was there a reason behind Xehanort's actions was there meaning behind the 13th order's need for completion, "No it was only his need, it was from the beginning Xehanort is the one I need. Now I need to take care of this Terra, the more incomplete he is the more immune he will be… but I need to wait till he gets his power back, to bad I will have to remind him what he is fighting to achieve."

Meanwhile in Disney castle Mickey could swear he had a chill despite the castle being warm, could there be more going on than just terrorizing the worlds again.

Mickey stayed with the feeling he had and ran down into the gummi hanger.

His ship touched down in Hollow Bastion, Cloud oddly enough was waiting for him.

"Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head, "I'd never thought it would come to this."

Mickey walked up to him, "Come to what?"

"You need to come with me there is something I need to talk with you about."

Back in the game world the missiles were flying and Xemnas was ignoring countless protests from Marluxia who was flopping like a fish in the back, it was official Xemnas' driving was just as chaotic as his flying.

"Xemnas that's a cliff damn it!"

Xemnas glanced back at Marly as the truck drove over the cliff hitting a holographic hover pod in the front making some pop out of the bottom of his truck ejecting the trailer right off the back. Xemnas was horrified when he saw it hit the ground, the trailer was what made up the computers in his ship, all it would have now would be engines and guns, which meant that there would be no way to see outside or even fire the guns or turn on the engines.

He looked over at Marluxia who was shot torpedo style into the cab, "You want to give the team the bad news or should I, if we don't get that trailer back on we'll have to rebuild my ship."

No answer came from Marly though.

Xemnas sighed and grabbed the mic, "huh guys we got a problem."

"It's not guys we're 'burning up' now."

"Well then tell Axel to stop testing his flames in that car."

"No that's our nickname."

"I'm 'moonshine'."

Xemnas leaned back holding one hand over his eyes[Kingdom hearts help me stay calm. it didn't work and soon he was shouting over the radio, "This is not the time for that, unless you drunken, sunburned, idiots want to take responsibility for rewiring my ship when this is all said and done!"

Sora and Riku looked at each other with scared looks, both wondered why he didn't make himself deaf, Axel had dove in the back and was afraid to come out.

"Hey calm down your even scaring me."

"Good."

"So what's the problem why is your ship in shambles?

"My rig's trailer fell off, it needs to be reattached."

Axel peeked over the back seat, that was all the fuss was about… the trailer fell off, "Come on Xemmy we can put that on once all this is over."

"You dare call me that nickname number VIII, and speak out of turn!?"

"Yeah he would."

Axel was hiding the best he could now, "Ah, no sir." He squeaked out from behind the seat.

"Just what I thought. Now we need to get this trailer on, Saix meet me back here we'll use your tank to haul it back on."

There was a silent 'yes sir' then the sound of crawler track wheels moving over the sandy ground.

"Sora, can you and your team handle the enemies till we get this handled?"

Sora leaned back, "You can count on us, besides…" he said looking at a monitor, "We've got something called a special and all of us are dying to try it out." Sora put the mic down and glanced at the radar, "We'll handle the bus first he should be slow and easy to kill."

The others nodded and Riku got back on the gun controls. Sora slowly pushed the gas down and drove across the desert to where Molo was waiting.

Riku gripped the triggers for the top gun launching bullets into the side of the bus while Sora punched the gas after becoming braver behind the wheel.

Molo grinned and yanked on the horn causing black smoke to pour out from behind covering the car.

The station wagon stalled and slowly began to fall apart, Sora desperately tried to restart the car while the bus circled it.

"What is this stuff!?" Sora questioned.

"Special now?" Riku asked fearing the worst.

"Now!" Sora commanded.

Riku jumped on the button.

The other two watched as the smoke instantly cleared, the next second they were holding on for their lives as the car was engulfed in flames, and sent rocketing forward right through the bus. They only got a second to watch as the bus was torn in half by the explosion that followed.

The car however slowly came to a stop with the three still holding on, slowly they all glanced at each other.

Riku lowered his arms with the others then out of nowhere shook his fist in the air, "That was so awesome! We have to get another special!"

The other two loosened up soon after him and were also jazzed by display of flames and speed.

Soon they had found a futuristic hover car after finding a floating wrench that somehow repaired the car's armor; the hover car also had a special.

Riku climbed over to peer out Sora's window, "Is that a cannon?"

They had been riding broadside with the gold car for some time now.

Dallas 13 inside the vehicle was scanning the station wagon for the weakest point, once that was found he braked and spun the car into the perfect position before firing off the massive cannon that burnt a hole into the engine.

The car could no longer move; instead it could only drift while the horn blared.

Sora plugged his ears and closed his eyes.

Riku was about to do the same till he noticed Axel staring at something, he didn't ask why but just grabbed Sora's arm when Axel pushed the top off and jumped, Riku quickly followed.

For those few seconds in the air watching Dallas' cannon charge, Riku had felt what a near-death experience was like. Everything had slowed to almost a stop, and he began to see flashbacks he didn't remember, ones from his previous life. Next a white screen came over his eyes[Is this what it feels like to die, it's so peaceful I never thought it would be this way he found himself standing in a white area no sound no anything.

Riku looked up and saw someone, he reached out and if it wasn't luck then fate smiled on him when his hand was grabbed.

Things were quickly pulled into reality, he had let go of Sora and caught by Axel, "Sora where's Sora!?" he nearly screamed.

Axel pointed back at the door flapping off the side and Marluxia hanging out holding Sora's arm pulling him back in.

Xemnas had come with only seconds to spare, flooring it the whole way.

Riku climbed on the hood and collapsed.

Xemnas rolled down his side window to look out, "Hey Riku ya miss me."

Riku gave him a thumbs-up then passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lord Clyde approaching

Seconds later they were in the cabin on the bed.

Xemnas looked back, "When I said take care of the others, I didn't mean to be killed. But I am glad to see you all made it safely. Saix is taking care of the other two cars and should be back soon."

Marluxia rested his legs on the dash, "Yeah but what are you doing dropping Sora, in order to fix this mess he needs to be al…"

Marly was interrupted when his legs were pushed off the dash, "Hey!" he growled.

He was pushed out of the truck after that.

Xemnas got back in his seat satisfied with seeing Marluxia fall on the ground, "Riku, I was wondering the same thing."

Riku glanced over at Sora feeling guilty, "I didn't mean to everything went white, and I couldn't hear anything it was scary."

"Riku calm down, I just wanted to know why. Strange though seeing as I got a flash of the same thing." He looked over at Marluxia crawling back in, "At any rate it explains why you never saw my truck, you were lucky though that Axel was there to catch you."

Riku nodded, "Thanks Axel, and Marluxia."

Marluxia's eyes got huge and he turned back to stare at Riku, it was the first time anyone had thanked him for something. For some reason it felt good, he swore he had no heart but it still felt good at any rate.

Xemnas sighed, Marly was usually not fazed by words and this was no different but still did he almost seem surprised? Xemnas decided not to wrack his mind over thought and tapped his radar, "This thing must be broken, there is nothing out there."

Immediately Saix's voice came crackling over the radio, his words were barely understandable but Xemnas was able to pick out 'heartless', 'limo', and 'coming' after that all the lights in the truck died, radar, armor, and weapon count were a mystery now.

Saix's stuff had also gone dead, "Radio darkness." Saix looked around, he had seen a heartless mark and I limo flash rapidly on his radar before it blacked out. Saix put his vehicle at a stop, something wasn't right it was way to quiet, "We'd better find the superior."

Kairi nodded but then pointed, "It may not be that easy." She was trying to stay as calm as possible, because outside sat a black limousine with a heartless mark on the front and a big lightning bolt stretching from one side to the other on the back.

Saix just stared at it, that car had appeared from nothing. In a panic streak Saix pushed all the weapon buttons at once firing off everything.

The spectacle looked like the Fourth-of-July fireworks, mortars, missiles, and fire poured out in front of the tank creating noise that was unbearable and a smoke cloud which made seeing impossible.

The two jumped in the back and watched the smoke die from a safe distance, when the dust cleared the limo was still there with a few scraps but otherwise it was unharmed.

"It's not even damaged." Kairi stated, "We can't stay here."

Saix nodded they would fight somewhere else once he got another special, he got up and reached for the controls.

At the point he grabbed one the tank was hoisted into the air by a bolt of lightning; pieces started falling off left and right. 

Saix never hesitated when he turned and grabbed Kairi bashing himself on the back door to get out.

The two hit the ground hard, Saix dropped Kairi on contact, he had landed wrong and twisted his leg bad. Still though for Saix nothing would keep him from a berserk state.

It happened in a split second, the sky went black, the bright light shown around, and he fell on the ground claymore hitting the ground beside him. Kairi had to admit one thing, he did go berserk.

Kairi and the injured Saix watched as the pieces of the tank fell sticking into the ground around them.

But another attack was coming, Kairi could see it happening, now was the time if any for her to stand and fight. So she got out her keyblade as the lightning bolt traveled over to them connecting with her weapon, she was pushed back by the force of the impact but holding of electricity shouldn't be too hard.

Still one question remained, why was he sitting there? If anything where was Xemnas and that huge rig he had?

Of course the answer to the second question was ramming the barrier walls, the rig's motor was roaring.

Xemnas only backed the large vehicle up before flooring it into the wall, ignoring Sora who got launched out of the cabin, "  
Let me in that heartless has my power damn it." He pumped the gas trying to ram through.

"Give up you're not going to make it, you'd be better of trying to cut the wall open with the keyblade." Axel had to say it was a joke and not to be taken seriously but when Xemnas glanced back at him he knew the wheels were turning and use the keyblade was exactly what he did.

Back in Hollow Bastion Cloud and Mickey had retreated to the castle basement.

"What was so secretive that we have to go here?" Mickey asked swinging his tail impatiently.

Cloud looked around wondering why that the computer room always seemed so ominous, "Mickey what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room understand."

Mickey nodded, "Yes, but why."

"It would create a panic."

Mickey's eyes got big, "That bad huh."

Cloud nodded, "You know that I and Sephiroth have been enemies, since the end of Ansem's rule here. Since that time he has been planning, on our last encounter he outright told me he had been fighting Sora… testing him and waiting for the perfect time."

Mickey could see Cloud tense up, "Go on what does he want to do."

"He waited for this time, he said that another realm was infected, and that this would be the prime moment…"

Flashback 

"What is that bullshit, 'the prime moment' what do you want with the worlds and Sora."

Seph was grinning like a madman, "I'm sure you are familiar with the void, it houses unsurpassed darkness within its very walls. I'm sure the ruler is becoming a problem for most, why do you doubt my solution."

Cloud brandished his sword staring down the long blade, "Because you want to sacrifice for your intentions, are you forgetting that it takes more than one to take down the void."

"Then how is it I escaped?"

"No more talk Sephiroth it ends now!"

"Very well but do you think Sora is enough to stop me."

Flashback 

"That's what he said, after that we fought till he dissolved into darkness again."

"But what did he mean?" Mickey questioned, he knew to take the words of Sephiroth seriously.

Silence fell over the room when a shadow appeared behind them.

Cloud got out his sword again, "Who are you?"

The person walked up, "I can give you answers if you're willing to listen, first lower your blade I am not here to fight."

Cloud twitched then shoved his sword into the floor, "Fine I won't kill you, now tell us."

The stranger grinned, "Thank you, I am Zexion sixth of the Order, here is what I know. Last time he was back in his castle he was talking about The Void, and how Dark the ruler can kill him if he wants."

"Well isn't that pleasant."

Zexion whirled around, "Dark!" he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

Dark stood up thankful that he had learned to eavesdrop from watching Xigbar countless times when he did the same to Xemnas, "Why thank you Zexion, always a library of information aren't you. Remember to come back to your new home when this quest is finished." He mocked then vanished.

Zexion turned back, "This is bad."

Cloud smiled thinking Sephiroth would be gone just knowing how much he loved to visit the black death hole, "How can this be bad, in a few seconds he will be gone."

Zexion shook his head, "You're mistaken Sephiroth has a new goal in mind beside to torment Dark, he is after someone named Terra who is a part of Xemnas. He plans to bring Xemnas while in an incomplete state into the void to kill Dark."

Mickey jumped up, "And without Dark Dispair will be the only one holding back that power, but Xemnas can wield keyblades. Once Dispair is in a non ruler's hands the darkness will scatter into the worlds."

Cloud shook his head, "This, it can't happen. The whole known universe will be pulled into a dark abyss."

"Worse yet Sephiroth is a known controller of darkness, with the whole universe blanketed in that same darkness he will have control over everything."

Cloud dropped to his knees defeated.

Mickey scratched his ear searching for a way to stop Sephiroth, but he had nothing, "Let's hope that Sora and the team will be enough."

Back on the Arizona desert Xemnas had broken through the barrier like Axel had said and was running across the ground keyblade held behind him. He got over to the car which seemed to notice him and turned its attention from the other two.

Lord Clyde was behind the wheel wondering intensely why some idiot was chasing him down with a giant key on foot. Was this guy really brave or just plain stupid?

Xemnas charged the car watching as missiles came launching off the roof, he jumped and deflected both into the ground before landing on the hood.

No attacks could be made though after Clyde hit the gas slamming Xemnas face first into the windshield, he quickly hit the brake and yanked on the steering wheel flinging Xemnas into the dust. It seemed Xemnas would be an adequate opponent after all.

Xemnas picked himself up and began chasing the limo when it started running circles around the inside rim of the arena, he managed to create a few slices near the rim around the tire finally slashing the tire itself.

The limo fell back onto the flat tire, Clyde knew it was over but the show didn't have to end early. He hit each weapon button launching everything at once.

Xemnas jumped into the fray disappearing among the missile trails, and blue lightning chains.

Saix looked up waiting for the light show to cease, but refusing to let Kairi help him after all berserkers had pride and none were willing to mar that.

When the smoke cleared Xemnas had struck the limo down and was watching the darkness come off it like smoke from a gun.

Slowly the darkness gathered into a possessor which drifted till fading back into another smoke cloud.

"You're kidding me!" Xemnas was not concerned at all with why a heartless had possessed a person, he only cared about why he still hadn't got back one of his abilities, his grip on the keyblade tightened, "You sent me out here to get back my abilities…" he hauled off and launched the weapon toward the sky.

Saix suddenly could no longer feel the pain in his leg, now escaping was his only priority, Xemnas' power wasn't the only thing they feared. So he took off leaving Kairi behind, by the time he realized that Kairi wasn't following him Xemnas had already started to take out his frustration on the surrounding area.

Dark of course was watching from The Void, he wasn't exactly pleased though, "I told him to control his temper. But if he wants his power that bad I can reason with that." He flicked his hand and watched Xemnas go basically insane when his power came back all at once, "To bad I will be seeing Kairi soon."

He watched the poor girl try to take cover even though there was nowhere to hide; he never noticed the black rig barreling across the ground.

Neither did Xemnas till he was run over.

Marluxia was at the wheel and was only told to pin Xemnas on the ground, but he didn't listen.

"You were only suppose to stop him not bury him."

Marluxia looked over at the fuming Sora while Riku jumped out to get Kairi, "Why not, don't you remember castle oblivion? If not then let me share a secret with you, in that castle I had a plan to take down the whole Order. You destroyed my chance then so I'm making up for lost time."

Sora's eyes got huge, "That's why you were denied a heart isn't it."

"Yes, why you didn't know."

Sora groaned at him then dropped onto the ground to peer at Xemnas, "Xemnas you ok?" he heard a few noises come from him then crawled under the truck.

Xemnas turned over, "I have to work on that, right?"

Sora patted him on the back, "We all do, but next time can you not destroy things."

"I'll try."

"Good now don't forget that."

The two crawled out from under the truck just as Riku came running up.

"Are you trying to kill someone?"

Xemnas glanced over at him, "No, that was not my intent."

Riku was fuming angry, "I doubt that look what you did to Kairi." Referring to the burn marks she had.

Xemnas was awake now, "She was in the area? I never saw…"

"I'll bet you didn't." Riku climbed in the truck without another word.

"How could I…" Xemnas fell on the ground, "What have I done?"

Sora looked back, the rig was already changing back to a ship, so now was not the time to feel bad for anything, "Xemnas, Kairi will get better, but not if you don't get us out of here."

Xemnas glanced over but wouldn't move.

"Xemnas..."

Axel came jumping out of the vehicle and grabbed Xemnas' arm pulling him up, "Sora help me, if we get him in we should be fine."

Sora nodded and helped Axel get Xemnas in the ship.

Saix looked back from the driver's seat at the three waiting for all of them to get in before closing the door then took off into the air which slowly changed to innerspace.

Sora ran up to one of the windows, "What are we here for."

"The system is rigged." Saix growled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

This is why

They flew down to hollow bastion hoping that Leon and the gang could shed some light on what was happening, however they were surprised to see Mickey and Cloud waiting for them when they landed, both had worried looks on their faces

In Merlin's house everything was coming into the light, now they knew not only did they have Sephiroth to deal with but Dark too.

"Dark!" Sora was confused, two quests, three years, and he never heard that name before till now, what was he anyway, "Who is this Dark person."

Mickey stepped forward and took in a deep breath like he had to release top secret information to the mob, "Sora, he is the ruler of darkness and the reason we've been having problems for the past three years."

Sora glanced back at Xemnas not wanting to be to harsh, "Wasn't that his somebody who caused that?"

"No and yes, Dark controls who gets to use the power..."

Cloud knew that Sora wasn't going to get the point this way, "He's dangerous, Dark uses the darkness any way he sees as the most amusing to him, he allowed that nobody you're dragging around access to the darkness because he was bored."

Xemnas looked at Cloud out of the corner of his eye, "Wonderful sarcasm, you should make a career out of that sharp tongue of yours. But I'm afraid it won't get you your precious home back, besides a grave sight should remain a grave sight." Xemnas sounded more bothered then usual before he walked outside slamming the door hard.

Saix watched him leave then turned to glare at Cloud ready to go berserk any moment, Riku stepped in front of the berserker reminding him that the house was a lousy place to fight.

"So what do we need to do about Dark?" Riku threw in to get back on track.

"Destroy him, he's been causing trouble for many years now." Leon answered sounding frustrated.

"But what about Sephiroth, isn't he causing trouble too?"

"Sora, they both are. Sephiroth has escaped the walls of the void for many years now, and slowly it is working on Dark's patience. He has tried to form multiple agreements with Sephiroth, the last three years he has been working on a new one."

"To release the 13th order from The Void?" Sora asked dumbly.

"It isn't that simple, we are all destined to fall once our quests are done."

They all turned toward a strange voice coming from the doorway, Riku folded his arms.

"I thought you were scared of me."

Zexion gave Riku a bored look, "I have been hiding in with Sephiroth and The Void collecting information and slowly transporting it onto Ansem's computer. You will find all you need to know there, but the data is heavily encrypted and the computer will not allow me access to it because Tron must consider that it came from an unsafe source. To get to the information you will need to confront him in person, maybe he'll trust you once he sees you."

Sora nodded and they all headed back to the castle basement and into the computer room which had all sorts of sirens going off.

Saix looked around wondering what was going on while Sora ran to the keyboard.

"Tron what's happening?"

"That's what I'd like to know, you told me that Ansem is gone, so why is he back?" came the voice on the speaker.

"Tron that was Xemnas, he's on our side."

"He didn't sound like it, he was angry about the MCP being deleted, he tried to open the basement doors with a strange cd then almost destroyed the computer base when I wouldn't allow him access."

Sora sighed, "Sounds like him." he looked back at Riku, "Go in the computer and find Tron I'll deal with Xemnas."

Kairi however stepped in front of Sora pushing him out of the way, "I'll talk to him, I want to help too."

Sora nodded then watched her run downstairs to get to the basement before loading everyone else into the computer.

Xemnas had gone down to the room of sleep his eyes locked onto an arrangement of armor laying on the ground, "Just wait for me I'll fix what went wrong, i just need to be complete." he whispered like the armor could hear him hoping that the thin line between life and death could be breached for even a second.

"I hope that Sora will forgive me someday, but i won't live with this feeling anymore, I won't let years of work go down the drain. I will not be incomplete!" he yelled slamming his fist into the floor eyes flashing from gold to blue, not only was there a line between life and death, but also between complete and incomplete, it wasn't being incomplete that really bothered him either it was the thin line that he could not cross, the only goal he had not finished but couldn't let go of easily, neither finished or unfinished. And it was enough to drive him crazy.

At this point is when not a living soul would approach him for fear of being left for dead, however Kairi merely walked up next to him where he had been kneeling on the ground and grabbed his hand gently, even though she had forgotten most of her time in hollow bastion she knew he would not hurt her.

Xemnas refused to move or even look at her, he knew full well she would be giving him that look, the same look she had before he sent her off. It was that sad confused look that would render him helpless and nearly regret what he was currently doing.

Still he eventually turned to face her, "Kairi, I want to be alone!" he was angry and he had no patience for whatever she had to say.

Kairi didn't want to talk she knew he was stubborn and not a thing she would say could ever change his mind she just wanted to spend some time with him before the potion wore off, "The potion is wearing off isn't it?" she asked and held onto his arm refusing to leave.

He didn't expect that nor had he remembered the potion that induced a massive headache, "Potion? What potion was it and what did it do to me!" he asked through ground teeth while he gripped onto her shoulders looking like a tiger defending a kill.

Kairi stared straight into his eyes and leaned forward, "It was so you would remember us after Terra appeared stealing your memories, if you feel so incomplete he's the reason why! Besides that's not all you need, who are we? We stand beside you no matter how badly you treat us or what you do! What would your old friends think of you now."

Xemnas froze and let her run back upstairs through all the doors he tore down getting to that room. He waited till silence fell again then turned back toward the armor, "What would Aqua have wanted?"

Kairi walked up to the top floor seeing Aeris leaning on the wall, "He is so angry, there is no way to get passed that defense system he has. He gets mad and then it's like the guns come out."

Aeris nodded, "Cloud is similar, but if anyone will get through you and your friends can, just don't give up." she glanced up when Xemnas had surfaced, "You calm down yet?"

Xemnas glared at her then handed Kairi aqua's keyblade, "Your current weapon is pathetic here's a better one."

Kairi chuckled a bit and took the weapon, Xemnas had and odd way of being kind and mean at the same time, he was back to normal at least. She took the keyblade and thanked him then fired up the transfer program transporting them to a florescent world inside the computer.

Xemnas glanced around at all the data flowing around not recognizing any of it, then pulled at a metal spike type thing attached to the side of his head giving him a weird helmet of some sort, "Great I got hedgehog spines now."

Kairi laughed at his comment, "Like you don't have enough already."

Xemnas shook his head, "Well I'm glad you're amused, now let's go find Sora and find out just why we are even here."

So the two traveled through the world till they met up with the gang in the dataspace all gathered around a computer.

"Tron what the hell did you do to my MCP, I turn my back and he's gone."

Sora froze before turning toward Xemnas, "You made that thing... sorry, he was trying to control everything so we had to stop him."

Xemnas walked up to Sora, "There is a big difference between stopping and destroying!"

"Sorry, but if anything we were only defending ourselves, he started it."

Xemnas walked away shaking his head, "Fine, just don't destroy any more of my things."

"Deal!" Sora answered.

Saix was currently trying to figure out how to get the computer working and nearly about to go berserk, "Just turn on damn it!" he yelled punching the keyboard as a motivation.

Xemnas shoved him out of the way noticing Saix's frustration and hit a few keys getting a response from the stubborn computer, he then turned to Sora asking him what they needed.

"Well," he started, putting his arms behind his head is some form of relaxed position, some guy named Zexion told us he had been snooping around in The Void and where ever Sephiroth lives, he said he kept every piece of info in here but he couldn't read it because Tron wouldn't let him. Tron said that it wasn't him and that something else is blocking it."

Xemnas turned back, "Might be a virus or..." he paused then jumped slamming his hands onto the keyboard, "Larxene! She got into the wiring somehow."

Riku looked at him funny, "In the wiring? You mean she just entered through the power cord from the wall."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Ok ... but how do you know that?"

Xemnas pointed back at the screen, "Call it an educated guess." he answered while the whole room lit up.

Soon a voice sounded around the room laughing like a witch, "I never thought you'd get it Xemmy, well you are smarter then what Vexen said."

"Drop the nickname Larxene and tell me why were you acting strangely before."

"Or what you'll come after me? How cute! But there is one exception." she said making each of them get electrocuted, "You see I control everything here so how can you even hurt me."

All of them had fallen onto the ground but Xemnas was the first one up and on the mainframe punching in keys, Larxene just flicked him onto his back.

"You think that will help, desperate aren't you. Remember I control everything here so I'm everywhere in a sense."

Riku got an idea at that point, "Hey guys start attacking things, if she's right anything we hit will be her so just go nuts."

Saix got up materializing his weapon, "My pleasure." he said then went berserk and bashed the hell out of the surrounding area causing pixels to fly everywhere.

The rest took a chance and ran out as fast as they could, and decided to take out any frustration on the main room while periodically getting shocked.

Xemnas was using everything he could still use along with the keyblade.

Kairi, Sora, and Riku and found a convenient pillar and where hacking it to pieces, meanwhile Marluxia was going to town on the power supply.

Tron was waiting for a blip in the wall so he could drag her out.

Larxene growled she couldn't keep an eye on all of them at once she might be all powerful but not all seeing or impenetrable, and when the pillar that Sora and his friends were chopping fell on the ground it hurt bad enough to make her scream.

Tron noticed a blip and got out his disk to cut and paste her data onto the hard-drive making her visible.

Larxene watched them gather around wondering where Saix was, most figured he was still hacking and slashing in the dataspace, god only knew how much crap he deleted so far. The rest brandished their weapons to finish Larxene off.

Larxene quickly got up summoning her daggers, "Well you caught me, but now you have to finish me off. Sounds easy, but I still control everything." she held out her hand cutting them off the ground and pasting them on the walls like pictures, it seemed as long as Larxene was in the computer she would stay bonded to it.

Xemnas was pissed when he found all he could do was hear and nothing else, but still he knew that if Larxene stayed bonded with the computer their would be no choice but to de-rez her, still better then dieing in agony in The Void.

Tron had been immune to her cut and paste abilities being the new MCP and all, but was he really enough to free them and could they all get out without any lives lost? These questions plagued the mind of Xemnas.

However the rest were wondering more on when Saix would quit destroying the dataspace and free them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Power Out

Though the power grid had been damaged by Marluxia it didn't stop Larxene, it seemed dancing in current of electricity was something that she did best.

The battle was in her favor though despite Tron being the MCP, the rest of the group watched while data flew in all directions, Saix had returned to put a huge dent in the power but was captured inside a cage made with Paint.

Tron jumped back he had been trying to kill the power every so often by throwing his disk taking of chunks of data but the more it was damaged the more electricity surged through the area.

Outside though Axel finally got to the computer room after Marluxia had purposely gave him wrong directions, he walked over to the computer and stared at the screen, "Marluxia if you in there ! I will have my revenge, you sent me running around Hollow Bastion for thirty minutes."

He looked up as a weird speaker sound filled the room followed by a voice.

"Axel this isn't the time or place, if you can still work the computer load up a game, and hurry."

Axel looked around curiously, "So Xemmy where are you?"

"Do not call me that again! We're in the computer and losing badly there should be a disk lying around put that in the Cd drive, it should be enough to overload the computer and crash it. Now do not question me further and just do as I say."

Axel sighed, "Yes, sir." he groaned then looked at an arrangement of disks picking them up one at a time looking at them closely. [Which one of these is a game, he sorted through the disks till he came across one with a space fighter on it and popped it into the slot.

The computer started popping up error after error and sparked as it loaded the game despite being in it's current condition.

Inside Xemnas had gotten the result he wanted, the computer was going to crash any second, things were collapsing all around.

Sora was returning to normal along with everyone else, "Hey, what's going on?"

Xemnas returned to normal first and fell to the floor, "The computer is going to crash, I had Axel load a game, we have to get out before were are de-rezed."

Sora was now pushing on the wall franticly, " De-rezed you mean like die, but what about Tron and Larxene, she is one of your group right."

Xemnas blinked and turned while Sora fell awkwardly to the ground, Larxene and Tron were both on the brink of being erased, he knew that the computer would restore itself to the best possible date insuring Tron's life but Larxene would die and never have a chance to get her heart back.

How would she ever have earned it though, still seeing her brought to her knees like this made him feel... bad.

[Sora is right, I'm the leader I have to watch out for everyone. Xemnas took off shouting, "Get out of here now!" over his shoulder to Sora.

Sora nodded and the rest ran to the last active terminal leaving the computer.

Outside Axel watched a bit freaked out when they suddenly appeared, Sora ran to the keyboard and glanced at the screen, "Xemnas! Can you..." he was silenced when a blue screen came up and slowly the whole castle became dark, the computer followed shortly.

No one dared speak in the dark, just exchanged glances.

Saix left the group dropping his weapon on the floor while he walked down the basement, downstairs with the huge heartless machine all was silent except for one spark, which caught his eye. He watched it flicker and walked over to it.

"Your suppose to turn it on." Zexion said from behind him, he had been hiding in peoples shadows.

Saix nodded and pulled a switch, hearing a low thunder like sound when the machine roared back to life.

Rows and rows of motors stared to come to life after two years, each row lit up gradually followed by the next till the room was bathed in a cool purple glow.

It took a few minutes but the rest got the idea and went downstairs.

"So he was just going here, and not dieing." Sora stuttered scratching his head nervously.

Several arms in the front moved down glowing fiercely creating several layers of an object appear rebuilding the data again, Larxene stumbled out first, she had looked like she had gone through a war.

A second object was built, this one appeared to be lying on the ground or sleeping.

Back in the Void Dark watched as Xemnas appeared, he had powered down the whole city to get out of the computer in one piece, he was amazed he would admit that much, "But why would he do that though he did help Larxene fulfill her goal, she got him to express concern for her well being that will be enough." he said to himself as he watched her disappear while the others franticly looked around wondering where she went.

Dark grinned pleased with the result, but before he could get to finishing her off his screen changed to show Sephiroth waving at him from in a dark room.

"Dark I know you can hear me, and I know you know that I can't survive in there, honestly though it took Zexion telling you to finally get it. Zexion is a library of information and I've given him all he needs, he should be joining Larxene in a few moments.

Dark had jumped to his feet Dispair in hand, "This is my job Sephiroth if you interfere again I will personally come out an drag you back here!"

"An eye for an eye Dark, you stuck your nose in mine I just returned the favor."

Dark growled and pointed Dispair at the screen, "You'd better hold your end of the bargain!"

Sephiroth laughed, "You lied to me it's still not my time, that whole story about me needing to die was just your little plan, so who says I have too. By the way good luck on getting rest to return."

Dark watched the screen change again, "Sephiroth..." he picked up Dispair and sent it backward into the wall next to the replica barely missing him by inches.

The replica looked at the sharp weapon noticing one arm was free now, "Hey, Dark maybe you should play his game now there are no rules anymore."

Dark turned around fast glaring the replica into the darkness, "And just how would that help?!"

The replica watched Dispair get darker and the walls of the Void start to swirl faster[Damn, he's going to make this place collapse. "I mean do what you yelled at him that you would do, put something up that will screw him up bad, he got pissed when you got in the middle of his plans once, how about both of us have some fun. You want piss him off lure the team to his castle, by then Xemnas and the rest will be enough to kill him."

Dark's eyes softened a bit then a smirk crossed his face, "I like how you think let's make this journey interesting shall we." he waved his arm freeing the replica, "Fake it's time we entered the battlefield."

At that they vanished, reappearing in the basement where the team was.

Xemnas spotted them first and charged, "You killed her! Larxene died and I know it was your fault!"

Dark sighed, watching Xemnas start to glow then hit the ground, "Remember I still control you, I also can't believe you can be hurt by your own element."

Sora and Riku pulled their weapons and pointed them at Dark, "Alright you're here let's end this."

Dark rolled his eyes, "I already told you I'm not the problem, Sephiroth is. Besides I'd be more worried about the worlds I'm entering this game now, Sora I do hope your well prepared I will show you no mercy if you fail I enjoy my job that much."

Sora looked at Riku, "Game I didn't know this was a game, you?"

Riku shrugged as confused as Sora.

Dark held up his hand holding something that looked like a disk, "However I will do this much, I will send you to the next world every time you come back with the ship and everyone intact, however to make things fun when you complete one of my missions there will be a time limit, or some other catch I want to be entertained and not bored." he fanned out the disks he was holding, "Sephiroth started this game by starting you off in this one, there are seven worlds left, I'll be nice for once and let you decide where to go next. So come over here and choose your next world."

Sora looked at the rest then back at Dark, "First I want to ask something, why is it my decision? Is it because I'm the key?"

Xemnas looked back as he got up, "Sora that's right that's want it means everything in your journey that you do will effect your future and the future of others, every thing you do will plan what will happen to this world and the people you meet." He walked up next to Sora, "And when the time comes you will be faced with a hard decision, I just wonder if you will be enough." he whispered

Sora turned but Xemnas had walked away, but what did that mean, he looked back at Riku who was staring at him strangely, "Well I guess there is nothing else we can do."

Riku nodded then Sora walked over to Dark. Only one disk had an image the rest were blank.

"How can I decide they all look the same?" Sora asked sounding annoyed.

"Simple these world have not been discovered, you don't know what they are so think of it as a gamble or a surprise." Dark coaxed, "Besides one of these worlds you might find familiar in a way." he answered holding out a particular disk, This would be a good choice."

Sora took the disk and looked it over, "Can I trust you though?"

Dark grinned, "You really don't have that choice, you have to do your job as a keyblade master whether you enjoy it or not. When you're ready to go into the world just place it on the ground, a teleport will form and you will be able to go back into the worlds at anytime but only from this castle." he explained throwing one onto the floor to show him.

Sora did the same and a white portal opened on the ground, he glanced back at his team watching them all draw their weapons showing they were ready, then they all gathered around him and vanished.

Dark walked away, "I hope they like meeting their "friends" again."


	18. Chapter 18

**World 2**

Group: Game worlds

Final Fantasy 7

Chapter 18

This feels familiar

The gummi ship came down into a smoky sky, Xemnas looked back noticing the team was all there, it didn't seem that this was a normal world. The rest were chatting about something it involved something about a door to light, try as he may he couldn't remember a door to light or someone named Terra.

But still one person and a door couldn't be that important that it needed to be memorized, Xemnas shook his head and pushed that feeling back in the back of his mind. Kairi had been right the whatever potion he was fed was already wearing off.

"Something wrong?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to destroy the pathetic little shit that dared disturb him, but thoughts of killing were dissolved when he saw Kairi behind him, "Kairi! Ah, northing's wrong, we will be landing soon. Next time watch it before your creep up on me, I forget you guys are back there!" he snapped.

She nodded and returned to her seat, the potion was wearing off they needed to find Terra quickly.

Xemnas landed the ship outside of a huge city and slowly they filed out to stand before what looked like a giant table.

Sora leaned over noticing Xemnas' expression, "Have you been here?"

Xemnas stayed silent and walked over to the dark city, "Midgar…" it sounded like he was in a twilight zone, "We are in a parallel universe, what the hell is Dark trying to do!?"

Sora looked around waiting for something to attack him or someone to disappear, "Hey, Xemnas can you stop talking like that, your scaring me."

Xemnas glanced back, "Sorry this place just gives me an odd feeling of familiarity." He paused before turning back to the team, "Everyone ready, because I want to get in and get out as fast as possible." He could see a few weapons being drawn meaning that they took his word very seriously.

Soon they were inside, it was basically like a junkyard inside, metal was thrown about, ironically a church amidst the chaos sat in front of them.

Sora walked over and pushed the door open he stopped when he noticed someone in the center of a flower garden growing in the center of the building, he froze but was nearly pushed over when the rest looked in.

Xemnas was the most shocked and grabbed Sora's arm dragging him outside.

The team looked at each other each wondering 'what the hell'.

"That was Aeris right? I'm not dreaming now right?"

Marluxia reached over and punched Sora hard making him yelp in pain, "Obviously not a dream."

Saix had a hand on his forehead, "Superior what is happening here?"

Xemnas shrugged, "Search me, I don't have the answers this time, but we all should know now that the worlds in here aren't normal so first thing to do is find out where we are and then look for any heartless. We'll split up and the one that finds out the most info wins."

The rest nodded and they all headed off in different directions.

Xemnas managed to wonder down to Wal-market, but that was as far as he got when a nasty headache kicked in. He tried to ignore the jabbing pain but soon was down on the ground, he looked up hopping someone would stop before his eyes rolled behind his head the rest was a blank.

Out in a desert Xigbar lowered his sniper rifle with a smile on his face, "And you brag that you are so damn tough, psh, that must be a lie." He split the sniper into his two guns and put them away.

Terra was slowly getting up when the same headache came rushing with a vengeance, he placed a hand on his forehead, "Xemnas you are here?" he mumbled under his breath and stood, "You call that power, I'll show you what power really is."

Xigbar grinned and was about to get his weapons when it seemed like everything had slowed down around him, he blinked when a white screen covered his vision, "Cheater…" he breathed out before dissolved in a black smoky cloud.

"Enjoy the void." Terra mocked, "Xemnas my fight is with you let's keep it that way,"

In the Void Dark was relaxing and never expected to hear someone fall behind him, he spun around to see Xigbar trying to get up. A simple wave of his hand and Xigbar was pulled to the black floor, "So you finally lost I admit I enjoyed that last bit, you sure do die nicely even pulled a weapon to fight back."

Xigbar coughed out "Bastard!" before he was transported to the room that Dark called the Steam Room.

Dark frowned Dispair coming to his side then shot itself into the Steam Room to dispose of the victim.

The keyblade started spinning around creating a whirlwind that dematerialized Xigbar and scattered the shattered particles to collect in the walls. Finishing it's task the weapon returned to it's master, for fifty years it had wished to have a more forgiving master, to end the needless destruction and to end it's sorrow.

Back in Wal-market Xemnas was finally coming around, but only to find out he had been robbed, keyblade, armor, and boots were gone. He stood wondering why they didn't just strip him naked and get it over with, "Well isn't this just perfect, what kind of place is this!" he stomped on the rocks then grabbed his foot in pain and fell down again.

Xemnas growled, first the throbbing pain in his head now he had gotten robbed, by now he wondered why he kept trailing along with Sora, especially when he had a ship that was convenient for escaping in, so far everything was going wrong, he was now on top of everything was losing his memories.

Slowly he got up only to see two green eyes staring at him, "Aeris?" he asked not feeling really in the mood for talking, "All I want to know is are there any heartless." He had always been one to get straight to business.

The girl just stared at him one eyebrow raised, "Heartless, I'm sorry I don't know of those monsters." She looked back toward a spiky haired blond who walked up holding several items.

"We saw you get robbed, here are your things back." He held out Xemnas' stuff.

Xemnas stared for a bit before taking his things back [why did they help me they don't even know me, besides this is a parallel universe just talking could be dangerous he narrowed his eyes and turned away putting on his armor as he left, "You two should understand the laws of the universe before you risk everything." he threw over his shoulder.

"Hmm, the least you could say is thanks those were some mean thugs that robbed you."

Xemnas however didn't care, "Meaner then that sword you carry? I don't believe your plight for one second." He left without another word and headed over to the playground.

"And people called me heartless."

Xemnas whipped around spotting Seph behind him, keyblade came out in seconds he didn't even care that this one looked different from the one they had been chasing, "Man you just show up Anywhere you please don't you, so just who have you possessed this time."

Sephiroth gave him a strange look, "Possessed, I do not believe I have that ability, who are you to say such things?"

Xemnas let his energy collect around him, "My name is Xemnas learn it."

Sephiroth who had been holding his sword suddenly dropped it letting the long weapon hit the ground, "Put your weapon away I have no strife with you, I've never even heard your name before."

Xemnas hadn't even noticed it he had been speaking to the wrong Sephiroth for all this time, his keyblade disappeared along with the blue energy, "Sorry I was mistaken, I am chasing someone who resembles you and I have the headache of a decade."

Sephiroth's eyes got huge before he put a hand on his chin deep in thought, "Someone posing as me huh, take me along I will not be copied."

Xemnas though for a bit, taking him along would be risky the balance of this world could very well be effected,, "Not a chance I have friends in this world I shouldn't even be talking to you."

Sephiroth gave him an odd look watching him walk away[Mother he's ignoring me. he turned toward Masamune pointing it at Xemnas' back, "You aren't from here, which means you don't know how this planet works." Sephiroth disappeared, slamming down the long blade in the ground in Xemnas' path stopping him.

Xemnas' just stared blankly at him, "So a fight then, is that how you handle things here?"

Sephiroth walked up to Xemnas and pointed at him, "I will make you take me along and we will search for this double."

"Move, you've already put us in danger!" Xemnas growled barring his teeth.

The two were at a stand-still the stability of the world rested on for nothing to change in the path it was suppose to go.

"Fine where were you headed before you started talk to me?" Xemnas did not need this world breaking down around him.

"So you've changed your mind?" Sephiroth asked backing off a bit, "I was headed to the Shinra building in the center of this city, mother is there I have to free her."

Xemnas gave Sephiroth a long awkward look, "Mother? You are nothing like the person I'm after, he plans on using the Void to control everyone."

Soon they headed off but he was hopping that the one he was after wouldn't show up, should the two ever meet it could tear the very walls that separated the worlds god only knew what would happen after that.

They walked along trying to find the fastest way to the surface, Xemnas dragging behind though, he was getting a massive headache. Someone had to have been fighting Terra they were linked somehow though he never saw the knight.

Xemnas rubbed his head grinding his teeth down to nothing, "I'm sick of these headaches."

"Headache? I'm sure doctors have medicine for that." Sephiroth spoke.

"It's not just the headache I can barely remember anything."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Amnesia? Then maybe you hit your head hard."

Xemnas shook his head, "No from what I've heard I'm channeling this knight who is my past memories, or well what is made up to be my past memories." he stopped next to a building and punched it, "Terra... I can feel him he's fighting and he's going to die."

Meanwhile in the desert the other Sephiroth had raised his sword to Terra who was trying to get up, the fight with Xigbar had weakened him so when the other Sephiroth had come after him it hadn't taken much to bring him to the ground.

Terra pushed himself up only to fall again, "You cheater."

Sephiroth smiled, "I need Xemnas for my new goal, but he must be incomplete for that."

"Well aren't you stupid, Xemnas is incomplete already, you obviously do not know Dark's true motives."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and pointed his sword at the fallen knight, "Then tell me."

Terra looked up while fading into oblivion, "You would like that wouldn't you." Those were his last words.

Back in Midgar the rest of the team caught up just as Terra merged back with Xemnas, but unlike they thought things were not fine.

Xemnas got a sharp pain in his head and everything turned into a blur around him.

Riku walked over to him, "Everything ok."

Xemnas looked down at the team, eyes glazed over, he began mumbling something which turned out to be, "So that's Terra. Sora I saw him, he was angry, angry at... Xehanort. Probably because I was the one, I read Ansem's journals Even don't tell... don't tell." He faded away seeming to be lost in his own past.

Even the Sephiroth that had tagged along was greatly bothered by that, Saix ran over to his boss and started shaking him, the rest gathered around.

"Superior wake up!"

Sora looked at the rest, "Ansem's journals, but what is he talking about I thought that was..."

Axel raised his hand like a kid in school, "I think that since this Terra guy is his memories he's probably just remembering things in the past."

Riku nodded, "Yeah, but now what do we wait till he wakes up?"

"Maybe we should get Ansem."

The rest stared at Marluxia like he was an outcast.

"He's dead!" they all seemed to almost race each other to the answer.

Sephiroth turned, "I know someone who could help but if only It didn't have to come to that."

Sora jumped at the statement, "You do?."

"Yes, he is the greatest scientist ever, or so he claims. I never wanted to see that man again, but this person he told me about I will know nothing more of if he remains this way, I will take you to see Hojo follow me."

Sora nodded then looked back, "So who will carry Xemnas?"

Marluxia raised his hand, "I will."

So they headed off toward the center of Midgar. At the Shinra building however Cloud and his team beat them to it's doors.

Sora's eyes got huge, "It's Cloud, but he's different somehow."

"Tifa is also down there." Saix added, "What kind of world did we enter?"

Seph watched them rush in the Shinra building, "You guys seem to know much but you've never been here before how is that possible?"

"Yeah it's weird." Axel said, "But this could be why Xemnas was acting weird when we entered."

The rest nodded in agreement then entered the side of the building and started heading up a flight of stairs.

Twenty floors later Marluxia had to take a break before he could continue on, when they had reached the top everyone but Sephiroth was exhausted and collapsed within seconds.

Sephiroth turned to shake his head at them, they would take a short break for now but soon they would have to start moving again.

So they all rested leaning on different parts of the room they had entered. Saix was endlessly concerned for Xemnas and would not leave his boss's side for even one second.

Riku was more curious with why they kept seeing people who they knew but still weren't the same, Sephiroth was the most concerning, why was he helping them in this world but trying to destroy them in another, "Hey, Sephiroth do you know what's going on here."

"I'm wondering the same, but I think the only one who knows that is Xemnas there." Sephiroth pointed his sword at Xemnas, "What I cannot understand is why did he suddenly pass out it was almost like…"

Sora jumped up, "It was planned , maybe that's why we are here the world isn't in danger we were brought here. Sephiroth from our world brought us here or..." he turned to stare at Xemnas, Dark's image wouldn't leave his mind, "Dark, he rules the Void right, a place where people consumed with darkness go to die, right?"

Riku shrugged, "Yeah but what's your point."

"Xemnas told us he was released cause Dark was giving him one more chance at life, he wasn't though. Don't you see the way this is going? The farther we go Xemnas keeps coming closer and closer to death. What happens when we finish this quest, Dark is dragging Xemnas back to the Void slowly."

Axel leaned forward, "Ya know he has a point, if Terra returned to Xemnas that means Xigbar is gone, and we all we're revived with missions to complete and so we could get back our hearts. Larxene and Zexion are also dead, do you guys see a pattern."

Marluxia jumped, "You mean that as soon as I get back my heart it's chop... chop. And when Saix gets two more berserk levels... and..."

Axel never saw him get so pale and he was labeled the assassin after all, but they were all going to die and go back to suffer within those walls, "Now I know why Xemnas is pissed at Dark, we can't fully die without our hearts!" he was only angered more when he heard someone clapping.

It was the Sephiroth from their world who was standing there smiling, "I see you did your homework, I'm sorry I can't stay but I await you in hollow bastion, you will return there soon." he disappeared in the same instance.

For the travelers they had fallen into what seemed like a black hole.

Axel got up, "Hey, what's going on?"

Saix walked over, "Could order have been lost, two of the same person saw each other."

Sora ran over to where he knew there was a statue in the room before but there was nothing, "What the hell!?" he looked over noticing Xemnas was awake, "Hey Xemnas what's." He reached forward but his hand went straight through like he wasn't really there.

Xemnas looked back not appearing very happy at all.


	19. Chapter 19

World 2.5

Group: Game worlds

Xenosaga III

Chapter 19

I'm angry

Sora looked up wondering what he did to piss off the Superior so much, "Hey, something wrong?" he asked slightly freaked out.

"Wrong? My whole organization died because of you and you ask if something is wrong!"

Sora jumped back bumping into Saix, "Hey, but I thought you were ok with that? Why are you mad now."

Saix looked at the teen then back toward Xemnas, this couldn't be the real one it was him that said do not harm Sora anyway, "Xemnas if that's who you are, what is really wrong this is not like you."

Xemnas walked over to them, striking like a snake he grabbed Sora's throat, "Kingdom Hearts, you destroyed it then me." his grip tightened, "I was so close to becoming complete, Riku was nearly in my grasp I could have..."

Sora struggled twisting and turning but he could not get a hold of Xemnas at all, "Riku is my friend I won't let you kill him."

Kairi ran forward but was blocked by Riku, "Xemnas let him go!"

He ignored her, "Your friend? He is a part of me the last piece to the puzzle, he was willing to come he didn't care about you but you and that key... I could have fixed everything. My friends they died how come you need Riku so damn bad, what about mine?"

Sora could barely see he was blacking out, "You destroyed... my home... separated me from... my friends." he coughed and glared deep into those blazing eyes, "You did all that... but I still forgave you..."

Saix had enough and went berserk slamming his weapon at where Xemnas stood, his opponent just raised one hand blowing the others away.

"I have control here Xemnas has been keeping all this in for this moment do not interfere."

Sora didn't think he was going to make it he was getting weaker, though he was sure he heard someone yell but everything went black[He wasn't mad before, maybe I should have.. just when things started getting bright like the light at the end of a tunnel, he was woken after hitting the ground two people were standing over him one was holding up one finger and moving it back and forth.

The other person was the brown-haired knight Terra, the first was unfamiliar but he did wear a long white coat like a doctor or something, he had almost pure white hair, and the same yellow eyes as Xemnas.

"You ok kid? He doesn't look good. Kid just breathe slowly ok."

Sora kept staring till he finally remembered the picture on the wall of Ansem's study, "Hey, are you Xehanort?"

Xehanort just gave him an odd look, "How do you know me?"

"A picture."

Xehanort looked around then smacked his forehead, "Oh that! I forgot I left that up." he said laughing nervously.

Terra leaned back, "And here I thought you were smart."

Xehanort groaned pointing at Terra angrily but he couldn't think of a comeback.

Sora slowly pushed himself up rubbing his neck, "So what is going on here?" he asked while absently watching Xemnas and his heartless duke it out.

Xehanort looked over, "Confusing ain't it, first the guy over there is not the same one your traveling with, he is Xemnas' darkness, I'm light, Terra is memories and Ansem or whatever you call the heartless is his heart. I've been here for a long time now and I still don't understand. But basically since Xemnas is incomplete every part of him split and took a form."

Sora scrambled to get up but nearly fell and was caught by Riku, "Is Xemnas really that mad at me and where are we?"

Xehanort got up and walked in front of them, "We are in his subconscious!" he said holding out one hand like he was selling something, he got a weird look from Sora, "His thoughts, this is where memories and thoughts are stored."

Sora looked around, "But it's black in here."

"Yeah the guy who choked you blacked it out." He raised his hand lighting up the area.

Soon videos layered the wall, most were fuzzy, sliced up, or had parts missing, Sora stood and walked over to get a better look, he could now almost feel the memories the events going straight through him.

Riku was also looking around but not with curiosity but remembrance and understanding, "I remember all of this." he said, "Maybe I should just stay here."

Xehanort sighed, "Even if you wanted Riku you can't, you are complete you have your own life, what Xemnas needs is not for needless sacrifice to happen he really isn't incomplete, on the battlefield when I woke up I was fine but Aqua and Ven, the other knights..."

Terra got up and thumped Xehanort on the back, "Since when did you get so morbid?"

Sora looked back, "His friends."

Xehanort nodded, "Xemnas never recovered from that, his incompleteness comes from them in a way, like a spot that needs to be filled. Unfortunately there is nothing that can be done they are gone, that's why I say is for you to stick by him that's all he needs is some new friends."

Sora looked around watching the video tracks fly around, "So the light in the darkness is this what that line refers to? Do I have to be the one to help him."

Riku nodded, "Sora, you're half correct, what that line means is hope in the midst of despair."

Terra walked up resting one hand on Sora's shoulder, "You should be able to be his light, Ven."

Sora wiped around the scene had cleared up by now and he was looking through red tinting, he noticed everyone else was passed out around him. It didn't take long for him to realize he was wearing sunglasses and took them off.

The room around him was like Xemnas' ship only bigger with more computers, he remembered Xemnas and turned to find him sleeping close by.

Axel woke next also noticing the glasses, "Hey, Sora were did these come from, either way I hope they are souvenirs or something, cause I look so damn cool in them." he said.

Sora looked around finding Saix and Marly sleeping on each other, Riku was now a pillow for Kairi, "So where is this?"

"Dude Xemnas is going to be pissed, he's got major bed head." Axel joked pulling at Xemnas' spikes, he looked back at Sora who didn't seem happy, "Hey, Sora are you ok you got choked pretty bad in there." he got up and sat down in a chair next to him.

Sora looked over and nodded, "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my friends."

Axel sighed, "Sora he'll be ok, I know things look bad but Xemnas will snap back and everything will be ok."

"Axel!"

Axel glanced back, "See back to his old self."

Xemnas had woken up slightly irritated, "Axel would it kill you not to pull my hair when I sleep! And can someone explain why I had a dream about all of you guys and all my past selves in my head with a bunch of flying videos."

Axel leaned back, "Man I want to dream like that." he sulked.

Xemnas decided to forget about it till he noticed the bruises on Sora, "Sora! What the hell!?" he scrambled to his feet and ran over to Sora after looking at the marks closely he stepped back, "That wasn't a dream!"

Sora just smiled, "It's ok, just tell me where we are."

Xemnas stared blankly at the teen, "Are you even human? I've given you enough trouble but you wave it off like it's nothing, even when you had a chance to kill me you didn't, Sora why?"

It was Axel's turn to be shocked, "Boss, are you ok?"

Sora just grinned, "I'm just nice guy I guess, but even when Riku fought against me, even when he turned his back, I still forgave him because I know him... Riku isn't like that, I know you aren't as bad as you think. Besides I like to believe people can change it's called thinking on the bright side. Now let's go see where we are." Sora answered as he slid open a door.

The three looked out to a scene that was filled with weird looking heartless and a ton of people trying every method to defeat them.

Xemnas glanced over at Sora, "What's the bright side of that?"

Sora looked back about as shocked as him, "Well huh," he grabbed his keyblade holding it up, "We get to use these after so long."

Xemnas sighed and grabbed his keyblade, "Well at least the headache is gone."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gnosis among us

Sora and Xemnas stared out the door at the weird heartless glancing with confusion at each other.

"Huh, what are they?" Sora questioned but Xemnas was nearly as or more confused then him.

Both were interrupted when a loud slam was heard behind them, they both turned to find Saix awake and Marluxia nearly embedded into a wall. The first of the two didn't seem happy in the least, Axel jumped and fled for cover behind Xemnas hopping that he wouldn't be next.

Xemnas gave the berserker a bored stare followed by, "I see your awake and had your morning kill, do you feel better now?"

Saix turned changing back to normal, "Yes I do, let's go obliterate some heartless."

He rolled his eyes and turned toward Axel who was holding on for dear life nearly digging his nails through Xemnas' armor.

Marluxia raised one hand, toward the ceiling in protest, "I'm not dead yet."

Riku had woken in the confusion along with Kairi, neither still knew whether trusting Saix was still a good idea but decided against speaking their mind for now. Right now it would be nice to know where they were for starters, "Hey Xemnas do you know this place too?"

Xemnas turned back to Riku with confusion, "So far I haven't recognized either of these new worlds though I will admit I did enjoy driving that rig."

Nearly everyone just stared at him in disbelief, did he really not remember the last world or was it Dark effecting his memories.

Axel let go and walked around to face Xemnas holding up two fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Xemnas twisted his nose in disgust, "Two, now what is wrong with you?"

Axel backed up and gave the group and odd look shrugging his shoulders before turning back, "Where were you when we went into that parallel universe, with Sephiroth, Cloud, and a giant city that looked like a table?"

Xemnas stared at the ground and scratched his head, he didn't remember anything like that, "Wait, there are two Sephiroths!?" he burst out in total shock and fear.

Riku jumped in, "No, what happened to you during that time I could have sworn you were there."

"All I remember is a bright light at that portal then everything went black, I had a dream that I was attacking Sora, then woke up here. Everything else is a blank but Dark did say that when we enter the worlds not everything will go as planned."

Sora gave the outside a quick glance, if they continue with the missions half of them would die, he knew that they did have to keep the worlds safe but in the end would it still be worth it, "Xemnas if you really weren't there then you need to know something."

Xemnas looked back at Sora, "Yes?"

Sora hated to be the bearer of bad news but, "Xemnas you should go back to Hollow Bastion before you get back your powers, if not you'll die."

Xemnas was alert now, "Die? I highly doubt that, Dark released me did you forget that, you're just afraid that when I do get my powers back that I will cause you trouble again even though I said that I've changed, and you just can't accept that!" angered he walked outside slamming the door hard ensuring that he wouldn't be back soon.

Saix stared with awe, Xemnas was not known to act like that still he would be loyal to the end, but as he walked outside he gave Sora a sorrowful look and a small apology before running toward the crowd of heartless.

Marluxia didn't even bother being sorry and brandished his scythe, "Well time to get back my heart, now that we are not a team." he grinned like a madman as he ran out.

Sora watched the three leave then turned toward Axel waiting for him to follow, "Well aren't you going to abandon us next!?"

Axel looked toward the ground, "No, I got no where to go I was kicked out remember, but I'm staying because..."

"Because Roxas is my nobody." Sora mumbled.

Axel shook his head, "No because we were a team from the beginning, and I will see this team through anything. Even if the other half won't."

Sora smiled weakly, "Thanks Axel. Now let's go out there and let's finish what we started!"

The rest got out their weapons and they all rushed out to face the strange heartless.

"Shion, I do not have these gnosis in my database, they don't seem to be the usual gnosis we encounter."

A female robot with two machine guns had been fighting the hoard alongside several human companions.

A boy with red hair pointed his two pistols at the crowd he had been killing them for nearly an hour with his friends, but it seemed that they wouldn't just give up, "Damn it these gnosis won't just leave." he watched as Jin a swordsman got thrashed on a wall, things couldn't get worse, right.

Shion the commander of the robot couldn't understand what was going on, even more so when a young girl and three guys passed by wiping out the gnosis blocking them, "Who were they?"

Jr. the boy rubbed his eyes, "Did that really happen? Were they carrying giant keys and using them as weapons?"

KOS-MOS the robot didn't have an answer either for once, "It appears that they know what these gnosis are, it would be best to follow them."

They all agreed and chased after the team.

Kairi was now an acting force in the party as she jumped over a weird heartless with a saw in it's back, the keyblade made short work of it before it was thrown at three others. Axel was giving several others a taste of his fire by rushing through them with fire trails following him.

Sora and Riku were double teaming another group with eternal session, they both landed to count the number of kills then went off to take care of several others.

Sora rushed into a wall of heartless but they were destroyed before he even had a chance to react, instead he skidded to a stop and held a battle stance as a whole team appeared before him, "Guys, I don't think we're alone!" he yelled back then braced himself for battle.

When the rest arrived lined up with weapons drawn Sora expected a battle to take place, but instead question was asked.

"Who are you and do you know what types of gnosis these are?" a brown haired girl asked walking forward.

Sora relaxed along with the others, "Noses?" he whispered questioningly to Riku.

"Nosis not noses it's what heartless type they are I think." he whispered back to the baffled Sora.

"Or maybe it's their word for nobodies, it does sound similar." Sora answered back.

Sora then approached the strangers, "We've never seen these nobodies before either."

Another girl from the team walked up followed by the rest, "It appears you are not from here, or you would have heard of the gnosis threat."

"We're going to ask you again, who are you?" a kid carrying two load guns demanded.

Sora swallowed hard, this would be a snap if Xemnas and the other two hadn't left, "Ok, I'm Sora and the others are Riku, Kairi, and Axel. Tell us who you are now."

The first girl looked around till she got an ok from everyone, "I'm Shion." she said.

Once everybody was introduced and the gnosis were explained the next thing to do was find what was causing them to multiply like rabbits.

Back in a bay of the ship that they were told was the place they landed in, Xemnas had found a quiet room in which to think.

[I still want to be complete, but is it really worth risking the trust I have gained, or will it be ok when I take half of Riku. The half that I am missing, the other emotions that Sora talked about that I lack, they all lie inside Riku. he ground his teeth and slammed his fist on the wall behind him in frustration, "But why can't I remember them, all I know is hurt, anger, jealously the only ones left for me after that battle, only because I couldn't lose."

"I gathered the best to combat the darkness he gathered the best of the dark, Xehanort my enemy. Everyone... everyone but us, everyone was sacrificed and he never even showed his face till the end."

"I lost my friends to him, and then I became this... an incomplete being who follows nothing to obtain nothing. I destroyed my existence my home and myself and for what!? So I can take another trip to my own death again!?" he glared up at the ceiling, "Dark I know your plan there is no use hiding, I was incomplete and you couldn't kill me so you lied. Are you just going to hide when we get out of this world!?"

"No, not for now."

Xemnas whipped around to stare the bastard in the face, "Great, we'll settle this and I'll make you kill me."

Dark was highly amused, "You think you can hurt me, even if I do die Dispair will harbor my soul in The Void and I will only come back again, without a successor to govern The Void and destroy people like you I can never die. Unfortunetly by the time my son is born you'll have suffered and become just particles in the walls." he brandished Dispair, "But I do encourage you to try, I need some amusement."

Xemnas felt like a cat who just seen another trespassing cat and even manged a growl similar to one, he was going to beat Dark and he would do so with his own bare hands if he had to... payback time was now.

The two got into battle stances for the showdown, nether knew that Marluxia was running down the hall like a crazed killer. Dark turned when he heard something but forgot to watch Xemnas who took this opportunity to wail Dark in the side of the head bringing him effortlessly to the ground.

Dark hadn't remembered the last time he was hit or when he saw his own blood before. Unfortunately he was not good at taking blows so he threw Dispair back, "Dispair, key chain recovery!" he yelled in desperation.

Xemnas was hit but it didn't hurt instead he felt his keyblade being pulled from his grip, it wasn't long before he was being dragged across the floor desperately clinging to his only weapon, he heard a whisper saying I'm sorry before the keyblade vanished, Xemnas was shocked his keyblade was stolen from him and his armor had been destroyed, but there was no time the murder sighted Marluxia was just seconds away and he had no weapon.

Saix however had found Sora, by now he was slightly alarmed and had a brand new scar under his eye that was bleeding, "Sora please tell me Xemnas came back, tell me he is alright!" he yelled as he ran over to the group sounding very panic stricken, before he tripped on a step and hit the ground.

Axel was the most shocked, the most calm one in the whole order was panicking and not just a little, "Well this isn't normal."

Sora ran over and knelt down, "Hey, what happened to you!"

Saix was oblivious to the pain it was nothing for a berserker, "Forget about me Xemnas is going to be killed, tell me where he is now, Marluxia means business this time!"

Riku looked at everyone then shook his head, "He never came back."

"Shion, get everyone away from here, I'll assist Xemnas." KOS-MOS the robot got out both guns pointing them at a wall.

The rest backed off and watched from safety as both of her machine guns fired round after round at the wall till something blasted through and took off through the crowd.

KOS-MOS watched the first get to safety then prepared her X-Buster cannon for when Marluxia came rushing out seconds later and fired.

Marluxia wasn't going to be stopped and dove straight into the cannon fire forcing KOS-MOS to dodge him and continued on, one day he wanted to off his leader, that one day never came till... now. Even if it meant a long race and being dragged back into darkness then that's the way it would have to end.

Xemnas didn't dare look back and plugged on running as fast as he was able, he didn't even have half of his powers back, he was sure that guard wouldn't last long and if he used repeatedly it would drain him in seconds at this rate.

He charged on killing heartless when it was necessary but making every effort to avoid them, it didn't help in the least when a blast of ice was thrown across the floor. It took every ounce of balance to keep from falling [Why did Vexen have to show now!? Can't he see I'm busy!?

Sure enough high on another floor Vexen stood watching the two, he hated Marluxia with a passion, so against all odds he materialized his shield and jumped down using his ice powers to soften his landing then took off after the two.

Meanwhile the rest were setting up a trap, they knew it was crazy to fire the phase transfer cannon inside the Dammerung but nothing else seemed to work.

An A.W.M.S robot was set up and a signal was sent out for Xemnas to run under the robot, now they just had to hope for the best.

Asher had been set up and Chaos had got everything checked and rechecked, either this would work or they would blow a hole in the side of the ship and everyone would be pulled into the vacuum of space.

Nobody said that nothing was without risks.

Xemnas managed to get under the bot and was grabbed by Ziggy a cyborg and pulled to safety.

Marluxia was closer then they thought but the cannon was already set and it fired but it missed somehow Marluxia had detoured around the robot.

Vexen saw this and teleported to reflect the beam, it hit his shield incinerating it but turned, and shot across the entire room to a very surprised Marluxia.

The blast was huge and a chunk of the ship was blown away in a blinding show of light. Thankfully though a section was just blown away and the airlock was triggered before many were hurt.

Jr. pumped his fist in the air at the success, but Chaos was at a loss to how the beam was reflected.

Once everyone had calmed down Chaos went to find a heat mark on the floor that had bent the steel frame of the Dammerung's hull, but some how surrounded in ice one man had survived the blast, "Did you do that?" Chaos asked in his calm tone.

Vexen looked up realizing his plan worked though his hand that held the handle of his shield was hurt and burned he still managed to kill Marluxia, save Xemnas all while eliminating a good half of the heartless and best of all he would live to tell the story, "Yes, I did that is the superior safe, I have to know is Xemnas ok."

Chaos nodded and Vexen was finally allowed to pass out.

Moments later they had retreated to a safe zone to sort out the multiplying heartless deal and just who was summoning them, but first some things had to be explained.

"Heartless? Just what is a heartless?" Jr. demanded from his position against a wall.

"Beings of darkness who lack hearts, and they feed off of darkness in other hearts." Xemnas was sitting in front of another wall watching Momo a pink haired realian patch up Saix, "All that needs to be known though is they have to be destroyed but in order to rid them all we have to find the source."

Riku wasn't concerned with that but rather, "Why did you abandon us, we thought you said that we could trust you, right now I'm beginning to believe that it was a ploy."

Xemnas got up instantly and backed Riku in the corner he stood beside, "Your not the one who will die when this trip ends, your not the one who lost friends in a war, you don't have the nagging reminder that you are still not complete, but only because I want to spare Sora from what I have felt, your not the one who put your life into something only to have it blow up in your face. In other words Riku I will do as I please when I please and not one person will tell me otherwise." he made his words clear after punching a dent in the solid steel wall right next to Riku's head.

Ziggy sighed but figured Xemnas had a lot on his mind, maybe to much he didn't want to see this get any worse and some things took only time to heal, "Xemnas earlier why didn't you fight off that assassin, with that strength we wouldn't have had to use the cannon, do you know just how many lives were at stake?"

Xemnas shrugged and leaned against an adjacent wall from Riku, "Even if I'm stronger then Marluxia he has powers and a weapon I didn't."

Sora jumped, "But didn't you have a keyblade?"

"No I met with Dark and challenged him, but when Marluxia came racing down the hall he got distracted and I was able to land a hit on him. After that he used Dispair that keyblade he uses to take away mine." Xemnas glanced down at another key chain then tossed it at Sora's feet, "Sora I if I remember correctly I told you when you found me to 'leave me in peace' I will ask again now for you to leave me here, those are the keys to my ship so you can continue your quest. By all means end this madness and restore the worlds back to order but leave me out of it."

Sora didn't dare speak Xemnas had the most to lose, it wasn't fair to drag him along if he was just going to perish in the end. So he picked up the keys and nodded and Xemnas walked away again disappearing into the ship.

Back in a castle Sephiroth couldn't believe what was happening, "What? This wasn't suppose to happen, Xemnas what happened to you, two years ago he would have given everything. Go back with Sora damn it I need you for my plan!"

However in The Void Dark was not so surprised, "I knew he had nothing left, next time I will put my plans on the back of who I can count on." he glanced back toward the replica, "Fake, I have an offer that you aren't allowed to refuse."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Divine Intervention

Xemnas walked the hall in silence, he couldn't stop the rest of his order to die but he could spare himself, but what was worth to spare? He had nothing whether he was living or dieing, it wasn't like Hollow Bastion that time he had two lives left this time he would die regardless and nothing could help him anyway.

"What are you doing now?"

Thinking he was being asked a question by one of his former teammates he tipped his head back and answered with, "I don't know anymore really."

He could hear footsteps getting closer till whoever it was stood right behind him, "Can't you guys take a hint!" he growled turning around to see Sephiroth glaring at him.

Sephiroth expected him him to draw his keyblade, but Xemnas just stood there hollow eyed and that usual light of pure stubbornness burned out of him. He had to admit he was shocked, "What are standing there for draw your keyblade like you did before, am I not the one you are plugging away to destroy with that sorry team you have."

Xemnas waved him off and continued on his way, "Good luck with that dark swiped my weapon already with Dispair, and I'm off the team now, besides Dark will just kill me in the end anyway what's the use."

Sephiroth shook himself a bit, "Xemnas have some pride in yourself, besides Dark can't kill you as long as you remain incomplete, he thinks he can do a lot of things only because he has divine power over darkness. Truth is he doesn't even control that weapon he displays like a trophy, it is forced to obey him but it really can act for itself, Dispair was the spirit of someone who refused to die there long ago and his heart black as sin was encased in that weapon."

Xemnas turned back a bit curious and returned to his enemy, "Is that true?"

He nodded, "Every word, once Dark finds out he will kill Riku only to get what he needs to decimate you, not even walking away will ensure your life, Dark is a control freak with a hunger for power that never will end, he is a sore loser who cares not to make things fair, and as long as he lives he will always be able to destroy anyone just because he sees fit only increase his own power."

"And you are really the good guy and the whole plunge the world into darkness is just a story." Xemnas rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid Seph."

"What if I said that I will ensure your life, and Riku's, you seem to be becoming attached to them anyway, which is why you're running from them. You don't want to have to see what it will be like if you're gone, only because you can't handle the heartache anymore. Not so easy having a heart isn't it." Sephiroth new he had him now Xemnas' sudden attachment to anything could and would always bring him down, it happened to xehanort before why would Xemnas be much different.

"Ok how?" Xemnas couldn't refuse even if he wanted too, he wanted to make up for what he did, but that couldn't happen if he was dead. Besides he barely got much time with kairi, though at the time her life and his life along with the world was only part of his experiment, now things were different or so he hoped.

Sephiroth grinned summoning a familiar weapon that Xemnas knew well, "This is your spear is it not? Take this and continue your journey, at the end I will I take you to The Void where you can kill Dark long enough to live, if he is killed outside the walls he will come back but if he is killed in The Void then he will perish permanently and Dispair will fall onto the soil where it was last in human form, and wait for the son of Dark to be born in hoping that he will be better then his father."

"Aren't you even listening to yourself, The Void is my death bed, I go there I die does it click now." Xemnas was frustrated.

Sephiroth walked over to a window and motioned for Xemnas to look down into the remaining heartless, "Even I would die in the Void, but if I get that then I'd survive."

Xemnas peered down, "What, the keyblade?"

Sephiroth nodded, "That's why I needed your keyblade, but really any will do, with the keyblade and my power anyone can survive there."

"And why are you doing this?"

"Dark is my enemy, as long as he lives my goals will never come to pass, Xemnas your life hangs in the balance here this all is determined by how much you wish to live, remember that without my help you are doomed to die anyway. So what is your answer?" Sephiroth held the weapon out for Xemnas to grab it.

"Nothing to lose, as long as I don't think to hard about it." Xemnas mumbled and grabbed the spear feeling it strengthen him, and right now his old powers while being a heartless didn't seem so bad.

Sephiroth watched him get a feel for the weapon wonder why was he regecting his own heart, not wanting to feel was the same as throwing a heart away. If so what was his true goal was only to become complete, but would he risk Riku's life now? Regardless he thanked Xemnas then turned to see that the heartless in the main room had multiplied again, "What!? How is that happening I control these heartless they can't appear without my approval!?" he wouldn't allow this and broke out the window to deal with the disobedient heartless personally.

Xemnas watched him and stood back thinking who could be doing this, dark wasn't around he was sure of it. His mind wandered to that little replica Vexen made, he did eventually die, he was entirely fake. It was a long shot but if he was right then the replica wouldn't be able to be disseminated in the void.

It was the only thing that made sense so he jumped out of the window and flew down toward a crowd of heartless and landed in the middle, Sephiroth came tearing in after him dropping meteors around the area.

Xemnas looked over at him noticing now that his clothes had changed, "Sephiroth! Explain now!"

Sephiroth was broken from his concentration and dropped the rest of the meteors on himself, he now understood why Xemnas was able to lead his order, not even he would cross someone who could sound angrier then they really were, "What!?" he yelled after being thrashed by his own meteors and losing one to many feathers in the process.

Xemnas sighed at the sorry sight in front of him, "Why do I have to wear the clothes that my heartless wore?"

Sephiroth wanted to kill him right there, "Ok, one: because they come with the weapon, two: at least you don't look like crap, and three: be thankful that you are clothed."

Xemnas pointed the spear at Sephiroth's face, "At least give me my shirt back." he demanded.

However Sephiroth wasn't in a willing mood nor did he see any reason why he should, "If your that unhappy then you can strip them off right here, I wouldn't recommend it though." he answered then went back to slaying heartless.

Xemnas twitched a little not believing what heard, he hated not having his coat already he didn't want to think of stripping in public. For crying out loud he even slept in his clothes in his own castle, just who was his heartless anyway!?

After shaking off the thoughts he summoned a guardian and plowed through the heartless, his new guardian was a fierce lioness type of heartless. he rushed through the crowd and was met by Riku who had a wyvern fighting at his side.

Riku stopped and fell on Xemnas' guardian, "Why are you dressed like that for!?"

Xemnas glanced over, "search me? Sephiroth gave me the weapon and the clothes ask him." he answered then walked away ordering his guardian to follow.

"Sephiroth! You've joined him now!?"

Xemnas thought for a minute, "In a way I guess I did but only because he agrees to save me from death."

Riku brandished his keyblade, "How can you trust him over us?"

"Because Riku his plan cannot work if I die for whatever reason there is, and he won't let me stop this journey that's why he came to me offering me freedom even when I questioned him. I trust him because I have nothing to lose but my life, once I'm promised my life he goes next."

Riku twitched not liking Xemnas' reasoning, he had more to live for besides to mend his mistakes, what about them, or Saix the berserker seemed like his only true friend out of the rest of them from the order, what about Kairi who he was confusing and hurting with his actions and words, "You say you have nothing, what about us we might be your former enemies but we forgave you even though I wanted to kill you while you were down."

Xemnas peeked over his shoulder, the lioness mimicked his actions, "Oh that's nice to hear. Maybe I was wrong to trust you."

Riku didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know he was specifically talking about him, "Then what about Saix? No matter what you do he never once spoke bad about you, either you got him trained well or he's the most loyal friend I've ever seen!"

Xemnas drew an X in the air with his finger, "Have you not noticed then scar on his face, he is trained. Now if your through I will be searching for that replica Vexen made."

Riku just stared as Xemnas walked away, "Then what about Kairi!" he shouted catching Xemnas' attention again.

"What about her."

"What!? How can say that like she's not even human, she was devastated when you fell in the pit with your damn fortress, for so long she wondered where she lived and who were her parents till one day she gave up trying to remember." Riku was mad even more then Xemnas had seen or his heartless had seen, his keyblade even went ricocheting off the hard steel.

Xemnas was surprised but he was seeing more of himself in this young man every second that he tagged along with this group.

"And you say you have nothing." Riku spat then gathered up his keyblade and went to walk away but was grabbed and stopped, he looked over his shoulder at Xemnas who didn't look so calm and collected anymore, he actually looked sad.

"Riku do you want to know something else, I see parts of me that are missing inside you, you are the reason I remain incomplete if I go down you would also."

Riku shook at the thought of being drug into the abyss for no reason other then to kill someone else, "Then why did you try to stop that, since you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Riku, I just don't know anything beyond anger, sadness, and jealousy. I excepted Sephiroth to save us both, never question my actions again are we clear."

Riku grinned as Xemnas let go, "So what got you like this, Kairi?" his grin faded when Xemnas backed off like a beaten animal. "So you really can care about someone, and even cry." his smirk was back again.

Xemnas jumped at the last word and quickly wiped away his tears, then pointed at Riku angrily, "Keep that in your head damn it!"

Riku found it funny that even though he was trying to sound threatening, he came of like kitten's type of fierce rather then a lion like most times, "Deal. Just don't go threatening to run off like that again."

Xemnas nodded, "Deal." he answered he wouldn't run away again from now on.

That said the two strolled back to the rest of the group while Sephiroth flew around killing every last heartless.

Riku however thought about something else, "Oh, Saix got a nasty scratch under his eye from Marluxia, Momo tried to help but it's getting worse."

Xemnas immediately froze then got the most nasty look that Riku had ever seen.

"You ok?"

Xemnas went shooting off cursing Marluxia's name the whole way back to the group.

Riku laughed to himself, "So mister heartless really does have friends. I'll make sure I never fight with Saix then."

back with the group Saix who was bleeding badly had been forced out of the fray even after that though he still wanted to fight, he fought with the whole group till he started getting weak.

Momo turned toward Sora she had never seen anything like it, whatever poison that was on Marluxia's scythe it would not allow the wound to heal.

The berserker still protested being away from the battlefield even though his words were slurring together and sounded something like he wanted ice-cream.

Vexen had only stuck around for a few minutes before leaving Sora wasn't sure if the burns he had gotten would heal but Vexen wasn't worried. Now though they were down two members and the next one was nearly dieing, it couldn't get worse now.

Thankfully Xemnas came blazing into the area soon, he was pissed and looked ready to kill the next person. But regardless Kairi once again jumped on him knowing he was finally back to his old self.

Xemnas flipped after getting attacked, he didn't understand Kairi's actions, but it seemed he had a lot to learn from them for now though everything was to confusing. For the last few hours or days he'd been thinking to much and had nearly forgotten Kairi, he owed Riku for reminding him.

But for the moment even though Kairi did need him around, he knew if Saix was hurt by Marluxia then it might be over, so he freed himself from the girl and went to see Saix, even just remembering Marluxia right now pissed him off.

He walked in the small room where Saix sat on the ground, Sora was standing against the door well he seemed to not have heard Xemnas walk in, "So how is he?"

Sora was oblivious and blankly answered, "Not good." till he recognized the voice and whipped around, "Xemnas, why did you come back don't you want to live!?"

Xemnas glanced back, "Even if I quit Dark would still find a way to kill me in the end, Sephiroth made that very clear." he answered he knelt down in front of Saix who probably never noticed him, "How many times did I tell Marluxia not to use that stuff." for what seemed like the hundredth time he passed a curing spell over the wound mending it.

Marluxia had been a murderer before joining, his most common weapon was a custom made poison that he would cover a knife blade in and even if the cure was found it was never fast enough. He had neglected to tell Xemnas that till after he was already part of their numbers, by then Xemnas had seen a display of fighting talent that would ensure that he wouldn't be kicked anytime soon.

Now that mistake was another thing that could never be forgotten, he chose not to think about the end result instead he could only think about the amount of hearts Marluxia could get for them. A decision that he would forever regret, "He'll be fine as long as he rests for some time." Xemnas ordered not wanting to see Saix on the battlefield anytime soon.

Sora nodded agreeing completely, or well about Saix. However Xemnas seemed like he was sacrificing himself for nothing, wrongs could be made right in time he didn't have to die for it. Now though was not the time to argue, "So do you know how to defeat these heartless? They never stop coming, we keep killing them and they never go away!?"

Xemnas knew that if he was wrong they'd get thrashed but anyway, "Vexen one of my order made a replica of Riku, I think that..." he trailed off when Sora collapsed.

Axel peeked in from the battle for a second and could only stare with amazement and a slight jab of anger, "Xemnas! The hell did you do to him!?"

Xemnas had the deer in headlights look, "I'm not even sure right now!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

i remember now

Sora stayed on the ground with Xemnas watching him, what could have possibly caused this[the replica...

flashback

Castle Oblivion was nearly ready to roll and Namine was packing up what little she had to be ready to move at the superior's orders, she hadn't seen much of him he was one that treasured privacy but something compelled him to show up at her door well.

Namine looked back and dropped everything, her pencils and notebook fell at her feet as she trembled in her place. The meeting he had concerning the leader of Castle Oblivion seemed to turn into a shouting match between Vexen and Marluxia, Xemnas' response was expected after waiting for nearly an hour hoping it would stop, he tried several times to restore order.

But still to Namine's surprise the silent nobody who they referred to as #1 or superior, after listening to the constant bickering finally brought order back by letting his angered voice blast off the walls of the room returning everything to silence.

Namine now believed she knew why the rest of the order were pale beside him, he was like that kid in class who nobody bothered for a damn good reason despite his silence. Only when he relaxed and waved to tell that he was done did anyone even move.

"I've gone over this with all of you I'm appointing Marluxia leadership, Marluxia do not fail me." It was amazing that such anger could fade like mist around him.

Axel was no stranger to his outbursts and counted down during these times till he would scare the rest, Saix didn't seem like he agreed though, Axel nodded when his name was spoken even before Xemnas said meet me in my office.

Now this same nobody was standing there, his hair was slightly messed but he seemed calm.

The girl scrambled to pick up her things and did her all to avoid eye contact while muttering things to hopefully avoid whatever Axel got for just sitting there. He didn't seem to like Axel much, he probably smashed him on the walls to let out anger. But while she grabbed her notebook a larger hand grabbed hers, Namine shook like a leaf and let him have the book.

Xemnas flipped through the pages, "You don't have much to draw do you, not much here." he noticed that all her drawings in the front were of them or herself, till he found the last of a boy and two others a duck and dog, "How did you find out about the keybearer?"

Namine scrambled for an answer but she could only say, "I... I just know, I don't know how but I do."

"Hey what did you drag Axel off for? He didn't do anything, hasn't he been in this order for long enough. He isn't the new kid you can stop picking on him now!"

Namine shrunk back as Roxas came in fuming mad[He's already mad enough don't provoke him

Xemnas however calmly walked up to Roxas, "Do not accuse till you have evidence, I didn't harm Axel. I was angry at the spat today, I took Axel away to tell him to accompany the group at Castle Oblivion, he was shocked I didn't 'pick on him' as you call it either."

"Then whose blood is splattered on the wall then!?"

Xemnas filtered around till he recalled an angered Saix storming in not willing to except Xemnas' orders, "I merely set him straight is all."

Roxas was blown way, "You spared Axel and attacked Saix!? I thought that crazy berserker was your favorite?"

"And now he knows not to 'cross' me ever again." Xemnas had that usual look he had after killing a swarm of heartless when they flooded the city streets, he knew that look the two had, "That's what I'm doing this for, none of us have anything stopping us from killing each other. I gave Axel permission to take any action needed in the other castle."

Roxas sighed and put away his keyblades knowing that Xemnas was right, though he had doubts about his leader's real motives, "Next time can I go in your office so I know Axel isn't hurt."

Xemnas gave the boy a harsh look, "You don't even have the ability to care, why?"

Roxas felt his pupils shrink, Xemnas had a nasty paranoia about the rest ganging up on him which made him a bit hard to deal with if anyone questioned his authority, Roxas knew Xemnas was scared a bit to loose the power he had even though he could take them all easily. Half of them often referred to him as a child, but this was mainly by the older ones though who thought that they didn't need to be lead by someone younger then them.

Roxas held out his hands, "I just don't want to see Axel hurt is all." Roxas saddened a bit, "I don't want to see him go, he says I make him feel complete."

Xemnas tamed down a bit, "Roxas, Namine there is something I need to talk about with just you, sit down and close the door." he ordered pointing to a chair in the room.

Roxas wondered if Xemnas was finally going to tell him his name or if he had other secrets or..., Roxas quickly took his seat and knelt on it ready for anything.

Xemnas shook his head, "No Roxas I don't have any deep dark secrets to tell you." he answered draining the enthusiasm from his face, "However, I was down earlier with Vexen, on memories..."

"What, your memories!?"

"In a way, Vexen warned me that one significant memory can bring back a flood of others, meaning that when I get a hold of Sora we must not speak of his past much." he turned toward Namine, "I'm counting on you to do the best you can, I don't want something to get brought up and Sora to suddenly kill us in one night."

That's when something hit Namine, "Xemnas did you get some sleep last night?"

"Some why?"

Roxas seemed to notice the darker ridges under his eyes, "Yeah, you don't look so good."

Xemnas sighed, "Fine I'll take a nap." he walked out somewhat uneasy, they could hear him mumble something with the words incomplete and heart in some form of a sentence.

The whole group knew why he was the one who depended the most on Kingdom Hearts, to give him back his heart, he didn't want so much as needed to be complete.

Flashback

[I never did get sleep that night either. Xemnas gave Sora a nudge frowning when he got no response, "It's like what I said in reverse."

Axel glanced at him in confusion, "Said? When? Where?"

"I was talking with Roxas and Namine about how a flood of memories can come back if the right conditions apply."

"You mean Sora is remembering Castle Oblivion?"

"Yes. I mentioned the replica he fought and it was the trigger for the rest, Sora is only sleeping for now. When he wakes he will be torn between the fake memories and his real ones..."

"Then what superior."

Xemnas turned away looking at the walls for any clues, then shrugged, "I'm not sure, but it is my fault so I'll stay with him and face the music."

Axel shook his head fast, "No way were getting outnumbered out there we need you to help." he grabbed Xemnas' arm to drag him out to the battlefield, but Xemnas instead of resisting got a weird look then practically ran Axel down to get outside.

Once outside Xemnas took his spear and hammered it onto the floor causing an entire row of heartless to die. The only thing left standing was a black clothed replica who seemed not much different then the shadows, Xemnas charged wanting out of the world already.

However Vexen moved in to shield his creation, Xemnas reacted as fast has he was able and manged to grabbed the edge of his shield before slamming into it.

"Move damn it! What do you think you are doing!?" he pushed against Vexen.

Vexen pushed back or well tried to, "No the better question is what are you doing? We spent all those years experimenting, building the 13th order all to get our hearts back. Now you insist to throw that away, what about your memories."

Xemnas pushed hard and got up close, "I lied." he breathed out.

Vexen faltered and practically stumbled out of the way, "You lied about Kingdom Hearts, your memories!? All that we did was for nothing!?"

Xemnas wasn't in the mood to explain but Vexen needed to know and froze him to the floor.

"Tell me what did you lie about."

Xemnas expected this and let out a string of laughs, "So you are punishing me now, cute I expected something like this to happen. I lied about my memories, I always had them I just simply lied to gain your trust."

Vexen walked up to him, "And that's why you were fumbling with your name when I asked for it, who are you really, tell me?"

Xemnas swallowed hard, he didn't expect this and lies were always hard to take back, "I... you wouldn't believe me anyway." he answered ripping his legs free and pushed Vexen away, "I was hoping you still retained some fear from those days."

Vexen eyed the spear shoved in his face, he would admit he was afraid very afraid, but he was also the one who constantly stayed around him hoping he could find out more about this strange Xehanort who soon became his boss, "You didn't lie did you."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "No I just recently remembered everything, what I am no longer matters but I will rewrite what I've done don't stand in my path again."

Meanwhile Fake the replica had darkness rippling off his body, Dark had promised him all the power he would need, but he also knew that win or lose he would still die anyway. Dark would never let anyone go free without his say in the matter. He straightened watching Xemnas charge him, but in a moment he vanished reappearing in the middle of the group while Xemnas' spear plowed into the ground where he stood.

Riku really hadn't wanted to see the replica again, he was still getting over the first encounter, still he stood and pointed his keyblade at the replica who still looked like his reflection.

"Riku it's been some time, you still afraid of the dark?" he didn't sound the same though his voice was raspy now and aged farther then his body had, "Speechless. Ah, the perfect answer."

Riku lowered his weapon, "What happened to you? Last I remember you weren't like this, and you sound horrible."

Fake just laughed as a reply, "Dark doesn't care, to him I'm a toy to observe, to you I am an enemy." he summoned up a soul eater and pointed it at Riku, "My fight is with you alone."

Riku hesitated but ran off with the replica behind him.

Xemnas had gotten back to late again, but just in time to see Sora stumble out in the open.

Sora looked drunk but although similar it wasn't, his mind was racing his thoughts and memories piled on top of each other, the last person he saw or thought he saw was Xemnas. Now he drifted over to where Xemnas stood and latched onto his leg, "Make it stop. My head hurts." he even sounded drunk.

Vexen walked behind Xemnas, "Ready to give up yet?"

At the same instant Xemnas felt another black scene come on, he soon fell on Sora [I don't want to be the answer, I can't handle all the questions!" he screamed in his mind.

But somewhere in the ethereal silence he heard a voice saying, 'You need some rest I'll take over now, but only this once." the voice was calm and gentle allowing him his silence, to rest from everything.

"Thank you." Xemnas answered then collapsed on Sora.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

first riddle

None of them remembered how long they slept but Xemnas woke first to find them back in his ship, Sora was napping over next to Kairi and Saix was curled up like a cat in the center of the floor. He noticed he had been using Riku as a pillow and Vexen was asleep in a chair, Axel was snoozing behind him.

He noticed his clothes had changed again to a sleeveless shirt with gray jeans and a sweater was tied around his waist.

"I heard how you hated what Seph gave ya, and I'm no browser of clothes so I gave you want came to mind."

Xemnas turned toward the sound to see a familiar face, a young man stood in the corner he wore clothes of an ancient time, his eyes bore a fierce fire that most in the present had forgotten. He was thin but not to much he still had a powerful body but looked like he'd be better at out maneuvering a foe then beating them down, he also seemed like one that had felt everything that everyone else felt, "Who are you?"

The most puzzling is how did two people look like twins when one obviously came from an older time, they had similar facial features though his face was thinner and more boyish, and his eyes were green, his bangs went back clear to his ears, like a punk rocker or something.

The stranger just grinned, "I'll tell you when your through with this quest, I'm really not even suppose to be here or helping you, but since when have laws governed me. Oh do feel better now?"

"Better, your clothes are several decades out of date when were you born?"

"Can't except unconditional kindness without reason." he sighed laughing a bit, "Ok, one question for now, I come from a time when humans rode dragons into war, a time of knights, castles, and some of the nastiest wars ever seen. I died in one now I watch the world and I'm not happy so I hope that for once you can clean up your own mess." he stated as he vanished.

Xemnas looked around but instead of being confused he felt relaxed even the nagging incomplete feeling was just a whisper in the back of his mind, he noticed some of his team start to move then gave Axel a swift but light kick, "Wake up everybody, I'm heading back to hollow bastion now." [Home sweet home

Axel rolled over, "I'm to tired to go to school today maybe tomorrow." he got another kick this time a bit rougher which finally woke him up to the horror that Xemnas was still his boss.

Xemnas rolled his eyes and returned to the controls of his ship[That guy must have helped us, but who is he?

Riku and the rest took their seats they all seemed calm and were talking about Vexen joining, even that talk was leisurely, he however would never forget that fight watching the replica desperately pull more power trying to defeat him and someone who fought like the days gone by. Fake as he called himself could not handle the power inside him, eventually he turned mad, and self-destructed, right before that he said his whole body hurt, the only thing was he never got hit even once.

His eyes were glowing red at the final moments Riku would never forget the look he had, not even if he wanted to.

When they got back to the castle Sora ran out first to rid Dark of this world for lying to him, trouble was the whole place was empty save for Mickey who gave him a concerned look.

"Where is he!?" Sora fumed yelling at nothing hopping that Dark would show, "Come out you coward!"

Mickey's ears fell at Sora's anger streak, they had obviously gone through a lot, "Sora I think you should calm down Dark isn't coming back."

Sora's grip tightened before he whipped the keyblade on the ground, meanwhile the rest entered, "It's not fair what Dark is doing he's going to drag Xemnas back to die regardless, we only have one shot at saving him but even that is Sephiroth's word."

Xemnas decided to leave Sora be and picked up a small paper and studied it.

Mickey however figured this, "Sora I was afraid of this, not all people are trustworthy. Maybe Xemnas should finish this alone."

"He can't we nearly lost him as a team member several times, he keeps saying he's incomplete and he's not much different then before."

Mickey knew it would come to this, "Sora, Xemnas won't ever be complete, his heart can't feel anything other then what we've seen. I should have told you this before you left, this is why I was concerned when I saw him with you."

"Why are you now telling me?"

"This concerns Riku, Sora he is part of Xemnas their personalities are perfectly opposite."

Sora had wide eyes now, "Part of Xemnas? What like he's got a split personality."

"No, he really is half of me." Xemnas had floated over to where they were holding a piece of paper, "By the way Dark has scattered the CDs now."

"So what are you going to do to Riku, killing him would help you right? Is this all that this is, just do this mission then drag Riku to The Void so you can be complete before you die?"

Xemnas looked toward the ground he was afraid of this, "I won't hurt Riku, I can't."

Thankfully Riku himself joined the gathering unfortunately he couldn't see the tension hanging in the air, he walked up to Xemnas flinging one arm around his neck like an old friend would and reached for the paper to read it, "Aw Dark cares so much does he, now we get clues to the location of the disks 'go to the darkest waters in the deepest oceans' well I'm ready."

Xemnas turned and whispered something in Riku's ear that made him jump.

Riku turned back and finally let go, "Sora you've got the story all wrong, Xemnas is not out to get me. But Dark is, in fact Dark planned everything right from the beginning, he wants Sephiroth out of the way so he can do whatever he wants. Sora not everything works perfectly, but if we don't stop focusing on the bad nothing will work out, we just need to finish the mission and Dark it won't be perfect or easy."

Xemnas nodded, "But if we're at each other's throats the whole time we'll kill each other first, so we need to know now are we really going to go through this any longer."

Riku grinned and leaned against Xemnas, "Well you already know my choice."

"And I have to continue regardless, Sora?"

Sora looked down as Riku tossed him his keyblade, he now knew the true meaning of keyblade master. They came in all different types, good, bad, and the blatant warriors like Riku, all following a different path he fought for his friends, Riku to find answers, Xemnas to right wrongs, and Kairi to keep her friends.

His keyblade chose him for a reason to restore peace, no one else could fill his role, Riku was a warrior, Xemnas watched others to decern right from wrong because to him they were the same, and Kairi wasn't much of a fighter though she did to the best of her abilities.

But still there was one thing unanswered.

"Xemnas how did you get a keyblade, and why?" Sora looked at him critically.

Xemnas looked over toward Riku leaning on him, "I don't remember the last thing I remember was a war that my team lost, before..." he paused and shoved Riku away, "I fought because I had to it was not my choice, now look at where I am now. I don't care about fighting for reasons I do as I'm told."

Riku frowned at him, "You care more then you want to show, you just try to be tough, once because you had to, then because you had to be a leader, and now because your afraid to leave everyone behind. I'm right aren't I?"

"I'm heading out with or without you." Xemnas answered heading back in the direction of his gummi ship.

Riku sighed and shook his head, "Just believe me on this Sora, he's just acting tough."

Mickey laughed a bit at how Riku was able to command Xemnas around and even get away with agitating him, "Welp it seems like you guys are getting along just fine." he answered then watched the team head back out.

Now the only thing left was.

"So where do we have to go too?" Axel asked he didn't like the thought of water.

Sora grinned at his distaste, "Atlantica! What, are you afraid of a little water."

"I'm fire what do you expect from me!" Axel walked over to the ship, "I'm going to stay nice and dry in here thank you."

He stormed in and the rest just had to laugh, well all besides Xemnas.

They rode in silence except for the occasional scaring Vexen by tossing fireballs his way for a second. It didn't take long for Vexen to retreat to the second deck.

Xemnas stopped the ship a few feet from the water and bent down to test the temperature after opening the side door, "It's a bit cold for my liking, Vexen you should like it. Sora do me a favor and hit the second button down next to the speedometer."

"Ok." Sora answered and climbed to the second deck, the control panel was littered with buttons, but he soon found the right one, "Now?"

"Actually..."

Sora couldn't wait and pushed the button down, instantly the motors cut out and the ship fell in the water launching Xemnas outside and in the drink.

Axel panicked when water started slipping in and creeped over to him, "Sora why did you do that we're going to drown."

Xemnas leaned on his ship, "Have patience it takes a while to kick in." he then backed away much to Axel's despair.

Soon the second deck gave out making Sora fall to the bottom and the roof folded up like a convertible, while several pontoons retracted out of the bottom pushing the ship up out of the water. The main control deck folded up and moved back and the sides at the back folded down to form a sleek sharp jet boat.

"So what do you think?" Xemnas asked sounding cocky, he was proud of his ship anyway.

Sora ran back to the control deck and gripped the steering wheel, "Hey, Xemnas can I take her for a spin!?" he asked with the excitement of a small child.

Xemnas didn't want his ship destroyed, "Well you dumped me out of my own ship mid sentence, do if you must."

Sora's eyes got huge and he slammed the gas onto the floor dumping the rest off the back, Axel was the only one who manged to hang on while Sora sped across the ocean surface. He felt the wind in his face, the sense of pure speed, and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He never even knew how to stop, but at this point nothing mattered the cares and worries were left in his wake, it felt so good.

Xemnas however watched like a hawk but even then it startled him when he realized that Sora was coming back... at them, "Sora! Stop!" he yelled then they all dove beneath the water to avoid getting hit as the boat raced over their heads.

Saix broke the surface first raving mad, "Sora I don't wish to get another scar thank you!" he roared at the top of his voice while going berserk.

Riku came up next followed by Xemnas and the rest, "You had to let him drive didn't you!" he then looked around franticly looking for who he was yelling at, "Xemnas, where are you?"

Suddenly someone came up directly in front of him, he didn't seem happy or well annoyed, "So you've forgotten me already Riku, it's only been twenty seconds that could be a record."

Riku jumped back, "Xemnas!? That's you!?"

Xemnas gave Riku an annoyed glare, "What!?"

Soon Vexen was at his side with a few strands of hair in his hand, "So that's what you look like without the spikes, and bangs."

Riku stared hard noticing that Xemnas' hair was similar to his at this moment, somehow he looked less threatening then normal.

But experimenting could wait because Sora had turned and was coming back still as fast as before causing the whole gang to dive again.

This time Riku surfaced first, "Hey sir lead-foot lay off the gas!" he was pulled back once he was done yelling.

Xemnas just shook his head, "Don't bother the motors are to loud and he is moving way to fast he can't hear you, it's better to wait for the motors to overheat and be shutdown at this rate."

"Motors!? That means two, what do you have two motors for!?" Riku shouted slightly panicked.

"It's a big boat Riku one isn't enough, be thankful the jets are inactive."

After a few more passes the boat's motors were shutdown automatically, and two plates popped up letting an hour's worth of steam escape from the boiling engines.

Sora was only able to glance back for one second before he was drug roughly off the surface and head-first right into the water, once he surfaced he was smashed against the shiny metal by Xemnas.

Xemnas got right in his face scaring the teen out of his skin, "Next time so you know, you stop by picking up your foot from the gas petal before you take our heads off!" he shrieked at the already cowering Sora.

Oddly enough he was the only one who didn't get thrown by Xemnas' new hairstyle.

After the incident Riku had placed himself in between Sora and Xemnas in order to let the older one cool off, "So where do we have to go, Dark said the deepest darkest part of here, so where is that?"

Sora glanced around seeing land a few miles off, "Do we have to leave before saying hello at least, hey Xemnas doesn't look so good." Sora turned back noticing that Xemnas was turning blue like wasn't breathing.

Xemnas could barely see so he glanced out into space, "Do sharks really have to move constantly to breathe?" he asked with that spaced out look.

Vexen just nodded looking like he would jump out of his skin.

Xemnas sighed and dove underwater.

Saix looked around, "Shark? What would that have to do with breathing?"

Sora looked over, "Well in this world..." he didn't know how to piece the words together and dove down where Xemnas was making figure eights.

Saix frowned, "How rude." he stated then Sora jumped over their heads showing off a long dolphin tail much to Saix's amazement, "Wait?" he dove under water and came up in one second, "What happened to my legs, what happened to Xemnas!?" he was so freaked that he manged to go berserk... again.

Needless to say nobody was brave enough to answer, so he dove back under.

Sora however turned for the shore calling back that he was visiting Ariel for a few seconds and he would catch up later, it was a shock when a black fin followed him.

Axel who was still on the boat decided to call it first, "Sora, Jaws is behind you move faster!"

Sora turned back to see that black fin racing after him and followed Axel's advice, using his arms to try and out run or well out swim the shark.

Riku started after the two hoping to free his friend, slowly the rest followed. Kairi who was a flying fish had to show off by jumping out of the water every so often to catch a breeze to float for a few seconds before crashing back down. Riku the second fastest of the group a squid was right on the shark's tail.

Saix was an eel and somehow learned to move decently fast to keep up, Vexen didn't seem to the group as much other then a normal fish.

Of course they got to the shore and Sora nearly beached himself followed by Xemnas the elusive shark.

Riku stopped and popped out of the water laughing harder then he had in years, they had been chasing Xemnas the whole time, a fin on his back was the only thing that could be seen ironically.

Ariel passed by but stopped when she saw them, "Sora, welcome back!" she called out exited to see them after so long, but she stopped when she saw another familiar face. It was the face of a keyblade wielder who brought chaos down on many of the worlds.

Xemnas knew she knew who he was and what he did, and in what might be fear Xemnas quickly turned and swam away fast his fin disappeared below the water's surface.

Riku and the rest just stared at each other in pure confusion, that wasn't like him, "Ariel I guess, what did you do to him?"

Ariel knelt down to push Sora back in the water, "I remember faintly the time that that guy came down here with two others he demanded to know where a Xehanort went. He is the reason why daddy was angry when you showed up."

Sora tumbled back in the water and fell straight into Saix, "Yeah he said one keybearer brought chaos, but Xemnas isn't like that."

Riku had to agree though they had seen what he did he was always in the background, he was a thinker not a warrior really, "Are you sure that's right?"

Ariel nodded, "I won't ever forget, he called himself Terra and demanded to see Xehanort."

Kairi raised a hand, "Isn't Terra a personification of Xemnas' memories, he was yelling about a Xehanort too!?"

Sora didn't care though, "Look I'm not sure what Xemnas might have done, but that's in the past now. Saix can you go find him?" Saix only gave him a blunt glare as a reply.

"My orders come from my superior only. You are not him."

Vexen growled and splashed water at Saix, then looked off in another direction when he got the berserker's attention, "Riku stop that, it angers him." he scolded.

Saix instantly gave chase after the innocent Riku, while Vexen snickered, but got water splashed at him.

While they argued Xemnas however was staring down into a black abyss [The next cd has to be down there, "It looks like the eternal darkness down there." as usual his curiosity over road his common sense and he drifted down into the black waters.

It wasn't more the ten minutes later before the rest started searching for him, but it had been a long time now and there was no trace so the group fled to Triton's castle.

"King Triton we need your help, we lost someone!" Sora came swimming in completely frantic already worried that Dark would go after him like he had before.

Unfortunately when they got inside Triton had already stepped out, Sora turned around speeding past the rest.

Riku tried to catch him, "Hey, Sora calm down he'll turn up Dark isn't going to drag him away yet!"

Saix started off after the frightened Sora with the rest following him, he manged to cut a corner and grabbed Sora tight, "Calm down Dark said that only after we finish this he'll come, we aren't even close to finishing yet! We'll find him and he will be ok, but panicking will not help, why do you think I'm trying to stay calm!? You need to think where would he be."

Sora soon calmed himself, and tried to think of any place he'd be, his boat or, "We came here to look for a CD right it was in a deep dark place."

Vexen went over every dark place underwater in his head, "How about the trench right off the shore, Xem... Xehanort liked dark places no doubt he went down there, he was also curious probably more then I have ever known or seen."

Sora turned back along with Saix both said, "He's Xemnas!"

Vexen narrowed his eyes and swam up, "Maybe to you, Saix you only see him as your boss, and Sora he's just a team member to you. Riku sees him as a shadow of himself, and Kairi as a father, all I see is a naive apprentice named Xehanort who cannot be left to his own actions before he gets himself in another well of trouble. Which is why he must come with me."

Saix frowned, "The 'superior' has rejected that name and as a member of the order you must refer him by the name Xemnas, no exceptions." Saix growled getting in Vexen's face.

Vexen matched his glare, "Don't push me 'lap-dog'" Vexen barked.

Saix was tired of that nickname, he was not Xemnas' lap-dog, so what if he never disobeyed or broke a rule that only proved why he was only attacked once unlike the others, "Sora take the others and leave now!"

Sora could already see the markings showing on his face, and he drug the rest out while Saix got out his claymore to chase a now terrified Vexen.

Sora drug the others to the entrance where someone was swimming up carrying Xemnas to safety, he recognized the face instantly, "Hey, didn't you take the Olympus stone in the underworld?"

Demyx looked up from his chore, "Sora, please say your not here for a fight." he sounded a bit whiny till Sora shook his head, Demyx grinned and set Xemnas on the floor, "So huh, what have you been doing?"

Sora chuckled to himself, same old Demyx he hadn't changed in the slightest, "Thanks for helping us, we were looking for Xemnas, I thought Dark had come for him again."

"Oh, Dark the guy that revived us all, he didn't seem that bad."

Riku's expression turned sad suddenly and he waved at Demyx regretfully, "Huh, bye Demyx, Dark is already dragging you back."

Demyx gave him a weird look, "Dragging me where..." he was answered when black smoke started rising off of him, "Aw, not again."

Saix and Vexen came spilling out of the castle and Xemnas had woken up in time to see Demyx fade to nothing.

The six didn't know what to say or think even though Xemnas had started a steady pace around them.

Saix's claymore dropped in shock, "At first I when I heard that we would eventually die, I didn't believe it was true, but there was nothing happening to him and he just vanished, Demyx just vanished for no reason."

It truly was a moment of silence for all but Xemnas.

"Dark is a monster Demyx rescued me and he was killed for it!" Xemnas now understood right from wrong and for once in a long time would fight for what he knew was right.

And so the team dove into the dark trench to retrieve the next cd, all doubts were at rest and they finally found out what Vexen's purpose was.

"You're like a living lantern."

"I wish I'd have known that earlier." Xemnas grumbled.

Of course the water pressure was high and Xemnas eventually had to haul Kairi, Sora was also giving out and had be pulled by Riku every once in a while to keep him going.

"Hard to breathe." Kairi gasped.

Sora glanced over and nodded, "I know don't talk."

Vexen looked back wondering what was wrong he felt fine, and as a result he had to go the last few feet to retrieve the cd after bragging. Xemnas might still be Xehanort in Vexen's eyes but he was still their boss and he wouldn't stand for their crap.

Vexen grabbed the cd and a ray of light escaped, soon they could feel a wind start to blow and the water soon dissipated reverting them to their original forms.

When the light cleared they were all in a race that had already started and they were riding in carts hauled by motors.

Xemnas pulled on the controls hard swerving his racer into an angle over a high jump.

Meanwhile Demyx woke in The Void facing Dark who handed him his sitar.

"How about one last song." Dark was all the more pleased when it went crashing into the wall upon this reaction Dark waved his hand tearing the musician from existence and Dark loved every minute of it, "Xemnas I await your arrival." he mocked then crossed off another number, "Getting closer you of all should be happy, didn't you want revenge?" he threw over his shoulder to a shadowed form behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

first place the only place

Dark looked back hoping to get a reaction, he had kept the guy alive for two years, why not even a response, "They did deify you, you know, you should be happy to see them all die. Of all six of your students so far two have returned only to die, I don't understand why you don't enjoy this." he waited for a response again.

Silence once again floated around.

"Xehanort did send you away, into darkness and took over your world, your people, your castle. Aren't you even the least bit angry, Xemnas is." Dark could hear some shuffling behind him and muffled reply.

"Xehanort is angry... at you, you killed one of his own when it was not necessary, he deserves to be."

Dark rolled his eyes, "What I do doesn't need to be right, in anyone else's eyes, I make the law here, I am the law here. Do you think that Xehanort will save you? Sephiroth plans on bringing them here aided by the keyblade, if he succeeds then my way of life ends, but you could be saved. Don't bet on it though, Xemnas doesn't speak much of you."

"If you believe he deserves to die then why go through this?"

"You should know, you did experiments on Xehanort it had to be obvious he is incomplete, I need Riku to make Xemnas complete. He also needed his heart."

"Which you had, if you are this determined then why not give him it."

Dark glanced back getting irritated, "I needed him weakened, and he's a tough individual I would have needed more time I need him to get beaten till he loses that power."

"So you admit you can't kill him because he is more powerful then you and your Void."

Dark turned gold eyes burning with rage, "Suddenly I'm missing the silence, do not question my abilities Ansem the Wise!"

Ansem bowed his head, Dark was always so bitter but he did remember one time when he was so pleasant, though he had one heck of a short fuse. Now he wondered what did happen to cause Dark to be the way he is now, "Dark you are so angry, you cause pain and suffering where ever you step, even Dispair your keyblade suffers. What caused you to be this way?"

Dark had never been asked that before, everyone just knew and hated him he couldn't go anywhere without being threatened to death, why should there be any reason, "If you have to know my father was the last ruler, a tyrant who craved power and wouldn't give it up, when I was born I had already been given a curse to not know right and wrong, and twice his amount of anger. My mother sent me here to save me from my own father and he was killed by Dispair once he killed my mother. Shortly after I had gotten back out to the world, I found Yuffiena my wife and I gave all my traits that people call good to gain twice the power my father had."

Ansem was surprised that he could tell such a story like he was gloating over a first place win, "I do not care whether Xehanort chooses to save me or not, nor do I wish to see him suffer. I see that he is trying to do right, Sora sees that also, so whatever you're trying to gain will be lost just like Xehanort and I learned once."

Dark shot a treacherous look back at him, "Maybe I should just kill you now... or." he glanced back at his new viewing screen, "Yes, prefect not many survive podraces anyway."

Back on the track that was a long snow course which Xemnas had come off the highest jump a bit awkward smashing one motor in the ground, he could see a panel showing a display of the motor which had changed to glowing red and smoke was launching out of the back of the jet, "Damn it!" he said then pulled both sticks opposite directions to put the craft in a nearly vertical angle to stop the damaged motor from hitting the ground to much.

Riku who was in a smaller craft was surprised to see Xemnas driving so awkwardly, till he noticed the smoke, "Hey hit repair on your panel before that thing catches on fire!" he shouted noticing Xemnas lay the craft back down.

Xemnas nodded and hit repair as his craft drifted and fell down into a hole in between the platform they were racing on and a wall on the side of the track.

Riku sighed, Xemnas was one heck of a driver he'd admit that at least then went to turn into a tunnel, right at the start Xemnas came blazing out of the ditch, both jets had flames coming out the back that could singe even the toughest metal and he was moving nearly twice as fast as before. Riku watched him tear down the tunnel just barely scraping the side in order to make the turn.

Riku made the turn smoothly before hearing another sound similar then glanced back to see no-brakes Sora with his jets lit up, moving just as fast. Riku made a sharp turn to avoid being picked off by Sora's quad motor machine.

"Xemnas get back here you're not beating me!" Sora cried out blazing after Xemnas' dust trail determined to win the race.

Riku watched them drive away then looked back again as he headed to the finish line to see Axel speeding behind him with a flame thrower burning out the side of his left motor, he couldn't swerve and got his right motor burned, "Axel!" he yelled while his engine shot flames all around him.

Vexen who was riding in a big red craft with knife like things in the front passed by casting an ice spell on Riku's motor to put out the fire, "Sorry about that Riku. Axel that was not funny!"

Saix soon came up behind Riku with a massive craft, Riku watched it pass not wanting to be put in danger again, Saix then pulled in front of Riku's smaller podracer and glanced back at him, "I thought you'd need a wingman."

Riku laughed and waved back happy to have some protection.

Xemnas however was racing dangerously against Sora, the two crafts weaved in and out with their jets burning leaving only trails of smoke behind, but as fate would have it another craft got in their way, "What the hell is this!?" Xemnas shouted angrily pointing at the craft blocking the way.

Sora looked over, "Come this way!" he called waving his hand toward another road.

Xemnas shrugged but followed anyway.

The other racer looked up at the two who were once again dueling [must be Riku and Sora. he also got the privilege of getting fried by Axel's flame jet.

Vexen was now livid and carelessly tossed another ice spell at the flaming motor, but a familiar voice shouting.

"Even!"

The voice managed to break his concentration, and he looked over, "Teacher!" he never even saw the pillar which knocked off one engine sending the craft into a endless corkscrew spin, he was lucky when Xemnas' ship came racing in to save him and recreate his racer.

Ansem decided to keep his mouth shut after that, or well till Saix passed him giving him an odd look with Riku in tow.

Riku glanced over and waved, "Ansem how did you get here?"

"Watch the road!"

Riku looked back and turned but couldn't avoid Xemnas and Sora who launched into the pack, jets burning bright enough to be seen for several miles at least.

Xemnas landed and stopped his boosters to let his engines cool, he could see Saix ahead of them and frowned at Sora, "Some shortcut that was!"

Sora turned to shrug at Xemnas, "Well Axel is in the lead and we are on the final lap."

"Final lap! That can't be right, then what are we suppose to do here!?"

"Not sure but there's the finish line!"

Axel ended up wining and the rest followed, but something wasn't right all the other racers started disappearing, and the track changed to what looked like a city in the sky.

They all looked around at the gray and yellow tracks.

Kairi was in the Xemnas' ship still and could see something big on the radar, noticing this she grabbed a CB, "Can anyone hear me? Xemnas! Hi there's something big out there can you see it?"

Xemnas had pulled off to the side since the race was over, "I don't see anything. That's impossible, how can it be on top of me!? Cloaking device, ok I'll try it." Xemnas gathered a ball of nothingness and launched it into the air where it hit something, Xemnas leaned back the wave that followed was unmistakable, "What is out there?" he got a bit worried when a growl sounded.

Here was not a good place to be, so he fired up the motors and started to leave slowly, quietly using his energy to guide him till he was sure he was clear then floored it, behind him he heard an even louder growl as the beast finally came out of hiding.

Xemnas glanced back at the huge beast which was white but now bore the heartless emblem, it glared daggers into Xemnas like he had betrayed it somehow, now it was time for the dragon his own creation to prove what it was worth. Xemnas hit the boosters to try and get the hell out of there, but out of what might be fear he burned his motors and leaped out of the craft to stay clear of the crash site.

The dragon was only one platform away, it flipped it's guns around shooting off several rounds and watched Xemnas dodge seeming only mildly amused, then reached to grab him in it's claws.

Xemnas got up and started running [Idiot you created it now control it he yelled at himself though he knew it could not be tamed again.

On the entire other side of the track the rest had stopped, they watched Kairi dive the ship in to get Xemnas but the dragon was keeping an eye on her as well, Sora was about to get out his keyblade but he noticed that several of the those bullets were bigger, longer, and glowing red, he pointed at them like a little kid.

"Hey aren't those Xemnas' weapons, you know his real ones."

Riku got next to him and smiled, "Yeah, that means Xemnas won't have to play musical weapons anymore."

Axel ran to the edge, "Xemnas saw them too!"

"How do you know?" Vexen asked skeptically.

Axel groaned, "Ok I'm sorry for burning engines but it was fun, and would you just look!"

The rest looked out at Xemnas racing back in, he jumped on the dragon's claws, then in between two buildings, and climbed up the rest of way. Never stopping when he reached the top and jumped on the dragon's head, then vaulted himself upward to catch the red sabers, now with this normal weapons he turned around and struck at the dragon as he fell down.

Xemnas manged to jump from claw to claw to stay air born striking the dragon as it bit at him, one last heavy hit stunned it and he jumped on it's head, on top he saw the weak point, but no matter how hard he hit it he couldn't damage it.

Xemnas looked back seeing Kairi bring the ship in and jumped on the wing, once on the side door opened, he jumped in, and climbed right up to the main controls, "Kairi why are you driving!?"

Kairi looked back from the controls deciding to take that as a hello then moved out of the seat, "So can we kill that thing?"

Xemnas nodded then flew over to the group and hovered, opening the door to let them in, "Everybody in I know the weak spot we'll be out of here in a little while." he waited till they got in before closing the door, "Riku take the machine guns, Sora get the heavy guns!" he instructed then took off.

The ship flew in close and the two aimed their guns blasting the spot right out of the dragon's head and watched it fall down, Xemnas immediately put the ship in a hovering state and walked back to the ledge where Sora and Riku seemed confused.

"That's it! A few shots and it dies!?" Riku threw up his hands expecting more then that.

Xemnas jumped down and turned around, in that instant he froze like he saw a ghost, "Ansem?" came his choked reply[This is a nightmare, right?

During the few seconds that Xemnas stood there stock-still you could almost see the tension rising.

Sora jumped up getting in between the two to avoid any fighting, "Could you not fight right here we have to finish this quest."

Xemnas brushed his messy hair back, "I wasn't going to fight, Ansem what are you here for?"

Ansem walked up glaring the former nobody into the ground, "Do you know a person named Dark?"

"What about Dark?"

Saix had to answer that one, "We are going after Dark the ruler of darkness, and we need Xemnas in order to kill him, so what ever problem you two have clear it up now."

Xemnas shot a glare back at the berserker, "Do not pull rank again Saix!" he threatened making Saix duck for cover.

Sora wasn't happy with that, "Xemnas! He was right listen to him, he wasn't pulling rank!" Xemnas had his head turned but Sora knew he was listening.

Even though Ansem was angry with Xemnas he really didn't want to be, but somehow looking at his former betrayer still curdled the flames, "Dark kept me alive in The Void and spared you, yet you don't seem to care that you were offered that freedom."

Xemnas jerked back around and shoved Sora out of the way, "Did he leave out the part where I go back and suffer all over again, and Riku comes along for the ride, I can't help that my heart still can't feel much more then what you and my order have seen!" he stood back then went to retreat to the back of his ship, "Good to see the rest of you are getting along, I'll be back here till something happens."

He was stopped by Saix of all people, "Superior, do not let your anger cloud your judgment."

Kairi really wanted all the things threating their team to stop the most, in fact it hurt her so much that she out of desperation clung to Xemnas, "Everyone just calm down, Ansem Xemnas is better now, and Xemnas will you stop doing this! You're just going to run again aren't you, away from Sora and the people who now accept you!"

Xemnas looked back at her face buried against his back, it was so familiar and he could remember it very clearly.

Flashback

It was a cold day Xehanort was putting the final touches on a small gummi ship, he glanced back at a little girl playing in the grass, it was time that she left this world, she needed to before he left for the world of pure darkness and cast off his body.

Kairi the little girl picked up something and returned to him holding out her hand for him to see her discovery.

Xehanort gave her an odd look, and picked up the small plant looking it over carefully.

She took it back and giggled, the showed it to him again, "It's a four leaf clover, it has good luck."

Xehanort gave her another odd look, "Luck for what?"

"You said you had something big coming up, I thought that this might help you, it will bring you good luck." she answered joyfully as she gave it back to him, "Now promise me you won't lose it, it was hard to find."

Xehanort grinned, "I won't." he answered and put it in his journal, "Now head back to the castle tomorrow you will go on a short vacation to another world."

Kairi smiled but then looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Why aren't you coming too?"

"It's complicated besides I've got to stay here and watch the rest, you know none of those guys can be left alone for more then a day." he joked then led her back to the castle, he stopped when he heard a wolf howl and looked back to see one looking down at him.

Not more then a few hours into the night Even came and roused Xehanort out of bed, the door was not going to hold back the darkness anymore, and heartless were spilling into the castle, "Nothing can hold them back anymore Braig has even got out his guns against them, we need you to help us do something!"

Xehanort followed him down to the basement where the chaos was located, "Braig what happened, this wasn't suppose to happen for at least a week."

Braig shrugged, "It's unstoppable I guess. You better get Kairi away from here!"

Xehanort didn't need to be told and stumbled back up the stairs to Kairi's room, once inside he picked her up to get her ready for travel even though ship was sparsely packed, she still could get to another world at least.

Somehow she stayed asleep resting on his shoulder till he got outside, "Daddy what's going on?" she asked still sleepy but noticing several pipes around the castle burst, the sky was an inky black and the wind was whipping fiercely.

Xehanort ran down to the gummi station hoping that she would cooperate but instead she ran out and latched onto him when he walked away after placing her inside the ship.

He looked down at her clinging onto his leg, "Kairi, you have to leave now!"

Kairi only clung on tighter, "No you have to come too it's to dangerous here, you can't leave me like my old mommy an daddy." the frightened girl sobbed onto his leg, "I don't want to go somewhere and never find you again."

Xehanort turned around and bent down to her level to hold the girl tight, "I'll be ok Kairi I'll just be a little different, I'm not leaving you. We will meet again I promise. Everything is going to be alright, I'm sure of that."he then placed her back in the ship this time she would stay put.

Kairi watched the door close and the ship leave the world, she walked into the back to get one last glimpse of her home just in time to see the darkness rip out of the world itself and Xehanort be mowed over by it, that scene alone was to much for her to handle, in the next few minutes all she knew was her name.

Xehanort had watched the ship fly away for that time instead of watching the darkness slowly engulf him, before he could react he was one of the many numbers of heartless, noticing he was still human he ran back to the castle and grabbed his journal to fill out the last entrys before having the book ripped out of his hands by the strong winds.

He ran outside chasing the book till it was ripped up and the pages thrown out to the winds. It was clear the world's barrier was breaking down fast.

Meanwhile a lone wolf raced across the land trying to outrun the darkness [That human he just sent his own away for what? the wolf finally collapsed from exhaustion and the darkness covered him, as his vision turned black he saw what looked like a hand reaching out, he flailed around and manged to get one paw up which in his confusion turned into a human hand. Next thing he knew was he was lying on cold cement in an unknown world.

"Close call, I noticed for the last few months you've been watching me."

The former wolf sat up, "You saved me, but what happened what did you do?"

"Just tell me your name."

"Sai, who are you?"

There was a short silence, before the stranger spoke up.

"Xemnas." he said turning around flashing his gold eyes at Sai, "Xemnas your superior."

And thus the order started with 6 apprentices and one former wolf renamed Saix.

Flashback

Nobody knew what had happened to Xemnas at that point but he now sat on the ground holding Kairi like he'd lose her.

Riku was the only one who knew why because every memory Xemnas would recall now he would receive and would be stored as his own memories, "guys just leave him be for now." Riku ordered then got up and sat next to Xemnas leaning on his shoulder to offer some comfort.

Saix was stunned, he never saw a soft side of his superior till now.

Sora was beginning to think he didn't know Riku anymore, but it was nice to see Xemnas acting human for once, It was beginning to seem like Riku and Xemnas were more and more similar as they journeyed though, maybe there was a reason or maybe it was some effect of these worlds.

Axel walked over to Sora and tapped on his shoulder to break him of his thoughts for a quick question, "Huh, Sora did you huh, do something to him?"

Sora shook his head then turned to glance out the front window noticing some black creatures crawling out of the fallen dragon, "Huh, can you three have this little touching moment later, like when heartless aren't crawling out of the dead dragon head!?" he suggested nervously.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

one last cry

Heartless were now everywhere and the track was almost completely black, Xemnas was leaning on the front panel looking through the windows to stare down at the ground.

None of them could understand his robotic nature that would allow him to break himself out of anything as long as there was a task to complete, true to nature though Xemnas seemed to completely forget the earlier breakdown right when Sora spoke of the amassing heartless outside.

No matter how much they tried though none could guess what caused that, it was as if his mind scheduled everything in a sequence. Once each task was complete then next scheduled thing would take place, it was like he wasn't even human.

"I said shoot them Sora, I don't care which ones just find a target!"

Sora was broken of his thoughts finally when Xemnas turned suddenly, glaring in his direction. He had forgotten what Xemnas had ordered but still he swiftly nodded anyway and pulled the trigger on the stick for the manual gun controls firing two heavy rounds into the mob.

Xemnas turned back slowly watching to see if Sora would freeze again, assured he studied the rate that the heartless would show up, sadly he shook his head, "Sora, Riku enough now." he waved a hand behind himself for them to cease fire before facing the group not seeming to hopeful, "We can't kill them fast enough, even the spread-fire cannon wouldn't be enough, I say we do my first plan and drill to the center of that dragon to take it out from the inside." he was trying to be less bossy but he wasn't sure how much he could take.

Riku grimaced at the thought of going back inside that beast where he and Sora had almost died, if it hadn't been for the door to the light he wasn't sure if they'd be talking here today, "Are you sure it's inside... whatever it is?"

"I believe I should be able to know my own creations, Riku." he stated bluntly.

"Aw, I knew you'd say that. Fine tell me when." Riku answered sounding a bit less confident then usual and leaned back against the joystick for the machine gun.

Meanwhile in a dark world Fake was alone, he couldn't recall the past few hours that he fought with Riku though he had seen the second warrior, and was positive he had gotten beaten through the ground.

But now was he truly dead or just in limbo kept alive by The Void. For a test he waved his hands through the air hoping to not see darkness, no such luck though as he watched the blackness float around him like whiffs of smoke, "Ok Dark I'm sure you've had a good laugh, now enough of this!" he waited but nothing happened, "Dark I said..."

"Will ya stop yelling for a few seconds, your going to cause grief on the worlds."

Fake turned around to see that same warrior walking up behind him, for some reason he was not displacing darkness though, was this the other resting place that Dark had told him about. He waited for the other to stop before getting up, "What's going on where am I?" he drew Souleater just in case.

The warrior let a few laughs slip, "Is that your actual question? Give me a break, everyone knows what this is. You died all that energy killed you, why do you need me to explain?"

Fake looked around, the world of death but wasn't he suppose to be in The Void, "What happened to The Void?"

"Oh you're one of those." he seemed to calm down and got a serious look which seemed foreign on him, "You were to badly damaged to have a second chance, that energy that Dark supplied you with didn't have anywhere to go so it collected and exploded... inside you."

Fake had the most interesting look after hearing that, he dropped Souleater and fell to his knees.

"So you believe me, no objections?" the dragon rider couldn't believe it but still he walked over to hand him the fallen weapon, "You do understand though that you are fake, so I can't keep you here either."

Fake looked up grabbing the weapon, "Then what, where do I go... what happens to me now?"

The dragon rider released Souleater staring back into Fake's eyes, "You must already know."

Slowly the space around Fake and the dragon rider himself vanished, in it's place was a track in the air loaded with heartless. He fell on the hard cement in the middle of what looked like a city, heartless were everywhere now.

Fake got up to see the ship land and the team emerge, grinning he sent a ball of dark fire flying at them to catch their attention.

Riku turned casting a angered glare straight at him, he took a step but was stopped by a portal opening directly in front of him.

Sora got out his keyblade in preparation, unfortunately it would take more then the team had in combination to face what was coming.

Riku jumped back from the portal when something launched out with the speed of a lightning bolt and the portal closed. He fell backward raising one hand as if to block a bright light, "What was that?"

The rest of the team closed in with Kairi taking shelter next to Xemnas and Sora, none moved till they heard a quiet raspy voice break the tension.

"Why are you here?"

Xemnas glanced in the direction of the sound to see a new person standing there sounding a bit pissed, "This is our quest. Who are you and why are are you here."

The stranger held out his arms in cross formation summoning five weapons purely from nothing, they all circled him hitting the ground as they appeared. He had a spear, two swords, and two keyblades, all five soon found positions behind him making him looked a lot more like a plane then a warrior, "I am Narcore this is my fate, do not interfere."

Sora traded looks with Vexen both noticing the same thing, "So how good do you have to be to not need to to hold your weapons anymore?"

Vexen grabbed Sora,"Well we'll see won't we." he didn't give Sora a moment to react before shoving him into the path of this warrior and watching the scientist he was.

Narcore saw Sora stumble to the center of the battlefield, this to him was a sign of attack, his weapons began to circle him while energy charged through his veins. This would be no ordinary fight and Narcore was built for that reason alone, he was a weapon built to kill.

Narcore rushed forward his weapons going back to V formation giving his opponents zero time to react, he swung one to remove Sora while the rest choose a victim at random.

Saix jumped out powering up to get three weapons away from the group and ran for it only swinging when necessary.

Fake watched Xemnas high tail it to protect Sora and jumped into the fray, if Riku was half of Xemnas then this was his only purpose, though he was not shocked when Xemnas got up ready to attack at any moment.

Xemnas was alert now and was standing over Sora bound and determined to keep Sora alive sabers nearly burning his hands, "One more step and kiss your life goodbye replica, I heard from Axel you were a failure. Leave before I make you leave."

Fake knew there was nothing left either way, either die or be killed, the alternative was to live with no purpose, "You'll have to kill me then." he said walking up dragging his weapon with one hand, "It ain't worth living without a purpose, I thought you'd know that by now."

Xemnas lowered his weapons a bit to see the replica more closely, "What are you saying, Vexen made you for one purpose but you failed at it. You don't have no purpose it's just you aren't suppose to be alive." he now felt the sting of his sabers burning out of his hands.

Fake sighed, all he wanted was a chance at being someone, still he grabbed his weapon and held it ready for anything.

The two stood at opposite sides waiting for the other to flinch, sounds of clashing iron behind them from Narcore and the rest could clearly be heard. Still the two were oblivious to the noise, Xemnas slowly stepped of Sora and the two broke the stare running at each other.

This failure would end one way or another.

With the team though Vexen was doing his best to defend the onslaught of attacks while Axel and Kairi dove into the dragon, Narcore was an exceptional fighter dispute being a tad shorter then Riku and with a smaller build then most.

Narcore knew after years of fighting that playing defensive was the best bet, normally he'd be against an army instead of a small group. Still he was fighting defensively and only attacking when deemed necessary keeping his guard up at all times and attacking when a weakness was exploited.

He slashed low and high but Vexen kept behind his shield trying to stall till Axel and Kairi dispelled the heartless, but by now his shield should have broken a couple of times. Still, waiting was playing with his patience, so he lowered his guard to fire off a few ice blasts managing to freeze Narcore to the floor.

Laughing for a bit Vexen threw his shield away and walked up to the frozen Narcore, "You give up yet?"

Narcore glared up from where his legs and weapons had froze, "Not on your life." he spat back but only manged to please the scientist more.

However Riku had his own questions, "Who are you why did you attack us?"

"I told you my name, you are interfering on my work, I was built to watch over these worlds!" Narcore yelled breaking free while pulling hard, but only to fall on the floor when Riku struck him down with one swift blow to his back.

"Built..." Riku's mind was dazed, "By who."

Narcore let out a small chuckle, "Wouldn't you like to know." he smirked before getting to his feet and tearing off towards the dragon.

Riku glanced up and gave chase, "I said who built you, answer me!" Riku fired a few fire balls at his opponent's feet but Narcore jumped, dodging like had been training his whole life for this day.

Narcore was about to answer but was tripped and flew at someone's feet, angered he jumped up reading an attack but dropped his weapon upon seeing his master's face. His boss was a young woman, not much older then Riku with jet black hair, fierce dark blue eyes, and tan skin like an islander.

She looked over to Riku raising one sharp black eyebrow in an untapped curious look like she was wondering why he was there to begin with, "Narcore, you are not to attack them again, do you understand me!?"

Narcore solemnly nodded and followed his boss's footsteps but glancing back, "Why do you stare at him like that."

The girl turned back glancing at Riku then at Xemnas, "Don't they look alike, in a way."

It seemed like time had slowed down for Riku after that, he stared at the stranger nearly drowning in her eyes till she vanished [Man she's hot! Riku thought.

Xemnas however was having a worse off time and was holding on to Fake's Souleater which was inches from his face.

"You said yourself you don't want to sacrifice Riku, you don't want him to be separated from Sora." he pushed harder testing Xemnas' strength and getting the blade closer to his face almost to the point of injury, "You said you want to be complete, so why not?"

Xemnas twitched and finally threw the replica off and looked back glaring over his shoulder, amazingly he was speechless.

Fake got up repeating his question again, "Why not?" He barked swiping his weapon through the air.

Axel and Kairi had gotten to the center of the dragon where a small machine was rapidly producing heartless.

"Bingo, jackpot." Axel stated pointing at the machine, "Now all we got to do is destroy that and leave, right?" he gave Kairi an odd look before jumping down from the ledge they stood on.

Back in The Void Dark was not happy, "Destroy and leave, why couldn't I think of anything to make this hard?" he waited for an answer till he remembered all his companions were either dead or sent away, "God so boring." he said fading away.

Dark soon appeared in the middle of the area with the dragon, Narcore was long gone now much to Dark's disappointment, "Meddlesome girl, Torch. She just can't let me have entertainment." he shrugged and paced over to the passed out Sora leaning down to get a look at the teen, "You were all fired up to kill me, Sora."

"What!?" it must have been his impeccable timing or chance that granted Sora to wake up.

"Sora, why your awake... how nice, I have an order for you now listen carefully." he said to the half awake Sora, "Kill the replica of Riku, now."

Sora scratched his head in confusion, "What why I thought he was dead, Riku killed him."

"I'm in need of some company."

"What so you can torment him!?" Sora accused, "That's why nobody likes you right, you torment them like you have been tormenting Xemnas, why would I do anything for you!" Sora righted himself and got his keyblade."

Dark smiled at the teen's spunk, "Because Sora, I can make this journey difficult, and tragic for you."

"Your probably all talk and no action." Sora taunted sparking Dark's rage.

Dark had seemed to change in a second from calm to enraged and clenched a fist, "Boy, if you challenge me I'll drag to The Void with my bare hands." he barred his teeth and reached out to do Sora in but he vanished, "What!?" confused Dark turned to the right to see Xemnas guarding Sora while Saix, Vexen, and Riku stood in his path now.

Dark eyed them critically before leaning back chuckling to himself, "You think you'd last a moment in The Void, I'll insure that you won't."

Saix took a extra protective stance holding his claymore like he would go berserk any second, followed by Riku raising his keyblade with an intent to kill.

Dark was amused he loved this fire, he also loved when the spark was snuffed out, "I look forward to welcoming you to the void." Dark stated waving himself a portal with seemed to devour him.

In his absence the team relaxed lowering weapons that once been held defensively, now was the time for questions and answers.

"Hey, guys who else saw that girl get Narcore." Riku questioned shrugging in confusion.

Vexen leaned on his shield, he had also seen the girl, "I'm not sure but I think that we're not the only ones that can travel between worlds." he answered straightening before turning toward Xemnas who had retreated and was sitting a few feet away not seeming alright, "Xehanort..." Vexen said sounding concerned.

Xemnas never looked back ignoring the name he hated and replying with, "I understand now, I know right from wrong... on my own, what have I done?" he said sounding guilty.

Sora walked over sitting next to Xemnas offering him a shoulder to lean on, "This trip has been rough on you, huh."

Xemnas just nodded, "When I fought the replica, he offered his place for Riku. I'm complete now, well besides my control over darkness, I should be glad but... how? I don't remember how to be happy."

Sora looked from his companion out into the horizon as the heartless dissipated, "It'll come, i don't want to tell you though but just know you'll be back to normal no more nagging feeling, like you said you had." he suddenly jumped up and whipped around, "Hey guys! This was the reason we began, we gotta tell the king as soon as possible, Xemnas is back to his old self, and soon this quest will be over!"

Riku pumped a fist into the air spurred on by Sora's excitement adding in, "Then we can find that pretty girl!"

Silence washed over the group after that.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A step backward

Axel and Kairi hurried out of the dragon while a ball of fire followed them, they had triggered a self destruct sequence after bashing the heartless generator to pieces.

"From now on if Xemnas gives me crap I'll remind him his dragon nearly killed me." Axel pointed out not sounding happy in the least.

Kairi simply ran behind Axel to push him while reminding him that arguing wouldn't help them move faster.

When they ran out a ball of fire followed and a black haired blue eyed girl was waiting, Axel was the first to notice her and stood still like he was hoping to be invisible.

Kairi was about to speak after peering out from behind, but the stranger just pointed and walked away, "Axel I think she wants us to follow her." she said tugging on his arm.

Once the team was gathered the stranger smiled at the fact that they had lined up by height perfectly.

"Heh, you guys are interesting, relax I'm not dangerous... by the way I'm Torch."

The group now were now scattered half leaning on their ship the others just stood around not doing much.

"So, reason why you are here, now." Xemnas ordered looking very stone faced knowing that they had to leave soon.

Torch was not sure if she liked that one to much already, "Sora is the keybearer. Do not get hostile with me, sir! Sora I have a similar calling as you."

Xemnas stepped forward to tear Torch a new hole but Sora and Riku stepped in his path, Xemnas let a small growl slip before settling back against the wing of his ship.

Knowing that Xemnas was contained Sora walked up, how did this girl know him, "How do you know me, have we met?"

"No, but I have heard through other sources, you aren't like much of the others. Either way, I know you are on a mission." she answered holding up a glowing cd not much different from the ones they were after, "Here is your next world disk, I've ordered Narcore to keep his distance from now on. But before you go you need to know something."

Sora stared at the reflection in the disk which was his whole team, "It has something to do with my team right."

"Again no, it's more of a favor really, I need a gummi ship. Tell me where I can get one."

Riku grinned, "Hollow Bastion, it's the last place you could probably get a whole one." he was going to go on till he saw the look Saix was giving him, "What!?" he nearly jumped out of his skin and bumped into the ship.

"Call me when you stop acting weird." Saix answered relaxing a bit.

Riku wanted to shove him[he acts like he's never seen a girl in his life. Riku frowned and folded his arms, "Ever since Xemnas' order fell gummi ships have been scarce, but why would you know about them?"

"Yeah." Sora jumped in.

Torch sighed [Can't ask without questions to answer "Fine, I come from a planet called The Crossroads, it's basically why we have so many methods of travel. I've seen many odd people cross through including King Mickey and a group of odd scientists, oh the things I could tell you but first I need that ship."

The team watched her disappear into a portal and Sora ran up to retrieve the disk which he held like an award, "Wasn't that nice of her, all she wanted was directions to Hollow Bastion." he walked up to Xemnas holding the disk for him to see, "I wonder what the next world is."

The team looked at each other once before hopping in Xemnas' ship and heading back to Hollow Bastion.

Back outside the castle a large freighter class ship was landed in the great maw, even Vexen was impressed at the shear mass and shadow that the machine cast. Xemnas set his ship down along side the large one and they got out. 

"Wow!" Sora said staring up almost two stories toward the belly of the beast, "This has to be bigger then Monstro."

Riku nearly jumped him for talking about one of the other worlds... or well fish, "Sora!" he scolded covering his mouth, "We can't talk about that!"

Kairi cracked a grin at Riku and Sora as they bickered before running in to break them up, Xemnas however abandoned them to search for Mickey.

Xemnas returned to the city to pace the streets that he had lived in once, Ansem was gone again probably to be Dark's torture device. Down the street he got an array of different looks, from anger to fear to curious, however Leon's was more or less unreadable. Xemnas stopped upon seeing him, "I'm not going to destroy your home again, if that's what your concerned about... though I doubt that your really thinking." he never liked Leon's mannerisms or ability to hide his every thought behind a stone mask, though he did the same.

Leon watched Xemnas walk by, glaring now, "What are you going to do with Kairi, she lives in Destiny Islands now?" he tried to keep his cool but it didn't seem to work.

"Are you joking?" Xemnas sneered, "What kind of father do you even think I could be to her, I even lost Roxas once, in what way would this be different!?" he never expected an answer and turned to continue on.

"What are you just going to do abandon her, like before like the rest of us. Tell me though what did you gain from that?"

Xemnas could feel his anger boiling, he did not need this or any other crap right now so he stared Leon down and said as calm as he could, "More then you have." he answered leaving Leon speechless and returned down the street heading to find the king once again.

Mickey was back in the castle keeping himself busy with books and wondering which ones did Ansem read and which were Xehanort's, the one he had right now was an extensive collection of every keyblade known and everything about them. Mickey flipped through slowly seeing all the main designs, one for dark, light, and twilight the rest were merely different variations through keychains but each held a unique power.

The last pages had the split twin keyblades that the ruler of darkness wielded, Dispair a weapon with sharp points decorating a rounded frame with a deadly blade attached to the lower half, but it really didn't need to swung a certain way to rip a foe to pieces... spikes on the outer rims of the handle and the rest of it would surely make even the hardest battles a snap.

Mickey recoiled after thinking what the weapon was capable of, he turned to the other half called Hope, it resembled a normal keyblade with a boxy frame and pleasant designs along with silver and red coloring.

He flipped the page seeing the lost keyblades, three weapons from three knights, Mickey would have read further but the book was slammed shut and nearly took off his nose, he glanced up as the book was pulled away to see a very pissed Xemnas at the other end.

Xemnas walked away from the mouse and put the book on top of a bookshelf to keep it out of reach, "I'm sure I never gave anyone any permission to go through my stuff, including you." he leaned on the bookshelf shaking it slightly, "And to think I might have been happy to see you, till now. Mickey how many times will you torment me?"

Mickey knew he ditched the title 'king' on purpose, "When have I done anything to hurt you!" he snapped.

"You were there, after half of me died and reincarnated into Riku, hell your the reason why I'm literally gathering the pieces Dark scattered to the winds and why I lost my memories, and only because you couldn't have come earlier." Xemnas pointed accusingly, "Oh and we ran into a girl named Torch, ring any bells because she knows you."

Mickey was nearly about to go on a yelling match but if Xemnas was done for now then so would he to avoid having to destroy the surroundings, "I think I've met her, she had a ton of ships but no gummi ships said she was hunting for one."

"Oh, she landed a freighter in the maw, told us that she could tell us more later."

Mickey leaned back wondering why Torch showed up, "A freighter? Sounds like her." He laughed to himself then jumped to the ground to see what was going on.

Down on the ground Torch was having a small class gummi ship hauled into the back of the freighter by large robotic arms attached to the ceiling of the larger ship. Once the gummi ship had cleared the hatch the doors closed sealing off the small craft from it's old home. Torch could feel the presences behind her for the whole time, "Impressed?" she sounded cocky but then again she built the freighter 'Stingray' from scratch.

Sora was still staring and had to be shaken by Riku before he returned to a semi-aware state, obviously someone noticed.

"You said you had more to say when we first talked." Riku said while holding Sora in a choke hold, only they had shown up while the rest headed off for pizza and some needed rest.

Back in a small hotel of sorts Xemnas somehow had gotten to sleep, even though sleeping was not what they came for he still found a way to fit in some much needed sleep.

Saix was eating and watching Axel who he believed would pick on his boss any chance he got. Axel however was talking with Kairi, no doubt about whether Roxas was still there or not. Vexen was unsure about the fast food they were eating and was examining every inch hoping it was eatable.

Axel laughed at Vexen taking a big bite of the cheesy pizza mostly to gross him out, "It's not one of your play things it's food Vexen." he said in between bites.

Vexen jumped at Axel's remark, "I'm a scientist, my things are not for playing with!"

Axel laughed loving Vexen's sudden outbursts adding a 'yeah sure' to push the scientist over the edge.

Xemnas by now was starting to wake [Axel says his only friend was roxas, what am I then, I... we were a team but that was a long time ago. Xemnas had really been lying there watching his team and wondering what would happen now, now that the order was broken up, and he and three others had changed sides.

A lot had changed for him over the course of four lives he went from a keybearer all the way to follower of the new keybearer, but did that mean he had to change to fit his new title, frustrated he got up to leave seeing that almost none seemed to notice.

A few minutes later Xemnas was sitting in front of Ansem's desk in his office, it was a place he often found himself whether for telling news or asking permission to do something. The office was still torn up books were everywhere [Ansem would be ticked if he saw this mess Xemnas thought to himself knowing how clean the place was before.

Slowly he made his way to the top of the castle stopping to see if anyone had trespassed in the library again then went up to the keyhole, and looked at where the princesses had be locked up. He began to remember the fights with Sora here though he was in Riku's body, he couldn't tell what drew him here over and over recently.

A few steps from the keyhole he finally heard something, it sounded like a footstep so he he got closer nearly jumping up the steps. At the top he saw a kid with yellow spiked hair staring at him, it had to be a ghost he thought... Ven died.

"Ven?" Xemnas was unsure about the vision he was seeing, heartless and nobodies could take many forms, and he was not about to be fooled.

The kid shook his head, "Boss looks like my memory loss is affecting you now, it's me Roxas."

Xemnas drew back charging his sabers, "That's a lie, Sora isn't here."

Roxas laughed at his answer, "You're sleeping boss, I told you to get sleep before but you never did." he pointed out making Xemnas relax a little.

Xemnas walked over to a railing, "So that's why nobody saw me leave, makes sense anyway."

"Yep, anyway what's this about changing yourself?"

"Not sure just used to it, I changed my name four times so why not, besides I'm not who I was before." he explained.

Roxas leaned back deep in thought before looking up again, "Don't change it's less confusing that way, besides journeying with Sora won't change you unless you want to." he paused then jumped up, "Oh I almost forgot, if you go to The Void protect Sora... Dark won't win if Sora lives, remember I was in the order too." he requested as the place faded.

Xemnas ran forward to stop Roxas from leaving but he woke up before he could, he had been roughly woken when Riku jumped over the couch to sit on his back. Xemnas glared at the young man before throwing him off, "Do I look like a seat to sit on." 

Riku pushed himself up to stare at the unhappy Xemnas, "Sorry but I had to you wouldn't wake up and we got to leave now."

"To where?"

"The past." 

A unanimous 'What' sounded around the room as all eyes went to Riku.

Riku jumped up and lead the team outside eager to show them.

Outside was a door like the one Merlin whipped up for Sora, Torch was right next to it leaning on the frame like she was waiting for something.

"Nice to see you, I'm sure you have questions." Torch greeted them waiting for a response like she had been planning something, "I'm aware that the door should be familiar by now, if so good your next disk is inside."

Sora looked at the door for a second, "So another trip to the past huh, ok but how do you know so much?" he turned in her direction but the girl had disappeared and the big ship was leaving the atmosphere already.

Axel twitched a bit, "I don't know about the rest of you but I don't trust her." he announced.

Riku walked over to the door, what past was it and how far back would they go, "Well what else do we do, I say we find out what's in there." he decided then pulled on the door handles.

The rest watched the door crack open and a white light enveloped them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Trip to the past

As the light wore off a bit the scenery became visible, it was all so unfamiliar as they stepped out into a very different hollow bastion, the grass was still green and the castle shone in it's glory.

Xemnas walked out ahead of the rest, he was more then shocked to see it, it was how he remembered while learning in Ansem's shadow. The city was something to behold like a jewel shined to perfection, "I've forgotten what it looked like." Xemnas said with dismay hanging in his voice.

Sora oblivious as always ran up to take in the surroundings and breathing deep to catch the wonderful scents, "Xemnas, this was your home once!?"

Xemnas looked over nodding a yes to the over excited Sora, still the look he had never left making Sora wonder if he was just acting normal or if he was ruffled by being in the place he destroyed.

"Hey guys look!" Kairi shouted behind the two pointing into the oddly strong wind at a notebook flying in the air.

Xemnas turned toward the book, he remembered that same event [I lost my notebook on this day, I never ripped out so many pages after that. He knew the consequences but still charged out to chase the flying book which he caught with ease. Very faintly though he heard Riku yelling to not interfere with the past, who was he to know what to and not to do... he didn't screw himself to hell, it was time to fix things.

So with his mind made up Xemnas flipped open the book once, then looked up when Xehanort came barreling over the hill hair frayed and grass stains covering his usual white coat which were from tripping over every known hole in the field.

The young Xehanort collapsed when he got within walking distance of the group just like Xemnas remembered, he slowly got up to see the team just ahead[Huh, newcomers? he looked between the faces not recognizing any till he locked eyes with Xemnas. It was like looking into a mirror only worse, freaked out he stumbled to get way hoping Ansem knew what was going on.

Xehanort flew through the crowds till he got to the castle and rushed in like the town was ablaze or something, suddenly his past was starting to rewind again to play in his head like always. Slowly he ground his fingers against his skull to forget the event "Ven, Aqua, I'm so sorry I let you die." he whispered to no one.

Even walked in glancing over then jotted down the names he was repeating before actually helping the distressed young man, "Xehanort!" he practically shouted at him.

Xehanort almost felt that one but he was no longer focusing on the memories, instead the jabbing pain in his ears was his main concern; still he managed to blurt out, "Remember those three knights, the ones Xigbar saw."

Even flipped through his clipboard full of papers then nodded, "Yes but what about them, I thought those three died." he looked at Xehanort critically, they all knew that there had to be more that he wasn't telling about these knights.

"Well, I think one came back and he's coming for me." Xehanort said in his still panicked state gripping on Even's shoulders for dear life.

Even sighed tearing Xehanort off him and walked outside for a second then walked back in slamming the door, "I don't see anything." he barked then motioned for the other to get.

Back outside the team were waiting for Kairi to stop looking at everything.

Xemnas was a few paces away and heading to the castle with the notebook, Riku watched him walk away then turned toward the rest, "Kairi we are going to be left behind, Mr. Impatient never stops remember." he said pointing back at Xemnas.

Kairi turned toward the group who were getting bored by now, "Well this was my home once, can't someone stay behind with me then? This might be the only time I can see it."

Vexen rubbed his temples in impatience, "Fine I'll stay, I shouldn't be around my older self anyway."

"Wonderful." Saix groaned relieved to get moving again and started chasing his boss while the rest followed.

"Ansem!" Xehanort slammed his hands on Ansem's desk scaring his teacher a bit, "I didn't want to tell Even but I think I have a twin."

Ansem raised an eyebrow, "Xehanort calm down. Now what's this about a twin?"

Xehanort was about to answer when a knock sounded and the door cracked open.

Xemnas had made it to the castle and he slid his hand through the door dropping the book adding a 'you dropped this' before turning away hoping that his intrusion wouldn't destroy order or something. He made it back outside and thought for a second, by now he was beginning to miss his old clothes, so after stopping in a store he found the next best thing.

Maybe he didn't need to change himself much, so back in a black leather coat he rested against the castle to reminisce on the past, "Just like I remember it." he breathed into the warm air.

"Hey, you my twin or something?"

Xemnas was broken from his thoughts by Xehanort who he just turned and stared at for a few seconds before responding with, "I don't have family, sorry."

"Oh, same here." Xehanort bowed a little before heading back inside letting the door close without a sound.

Even after such short talk Xemnas walked away, he never noticed the scenery changing till he ran into something and fell down backwards. He pushed himself up to stare at a cd floating there glowing with a pair of red eyes above.

Dark chuckled while he watched Xemnas' energy charged around him as rage seemed build up around him, being an observant person Dark pointed at the coat, "Couldn't give up your old life could you?" he almost asking to get slugged again.

Xemnas however was brimming with power in the form of an electric blue glow around the entire upper half of his body, seemed now was a time to test his power especially since Dark's back was turned.

The next moment could have been straight from the tv as Xemnas launched himself onto the dark ruler, his reflexes where nearly inhuman as he pinned Dark to the ground pulling them back into Hollow Bastion. Still caught in his spout of rage he readied one of his sabers and held Dark still then plunged the glowing weapon deep into the soil never noticing his target had fled.

Eyes glowing and a red glow blazing out of the ground was how the team found him.

Axel was in front but quickly took refuge behind Saix fearing for his life at the wild look in his boss' eyes, "Saix what's wrong with him!?" he asked nearly panicked to death.

Saix shrugged then turned skyward looking for a moon or something similar, finding nothing he pried Axel off his shoulder, "Off!" he yelled shoving Axel Riku's way.

Xemnas noticed the team cooling off a bit and standing to find that a crowd had gathered by now, he was a bit reassured that Kairi wasn't present to see that little display... still the strangers were bothering him, "Alright nothing to see here move along." he waved a hand at them but not getting a reaction. Irritated he blinked bringing back the glow, "I said leave!" he roared barring his teeth looking a bit like Saix while berserk, this time the people ran for their lives scattering to and fro from the unstable Xemnas leaving him in peace.

Even the team had drew back hiding in the allies for cover.

Xemnas returned to normal in a few seconds after to start looking for the guys but not seeing them anywhere, dazed he glanced back and forth then turned around to find the cd, "Guys you can come out now, I'm finished, Dark came I just lost control is all." he tried examining the disk a little but was pounced by his ever present and panicked team.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Betrayal

After a good hour of tearing off the paranoid crew and walking in silence they were back in the basement of the current hollow bastion with the other portals glowing on the ground and two CDs which could be anything.

Xemnas traded them between his hands looking them over hoping to figure out what to do, "How about we split up this time, cover more ground sense we have two disks this time."

Sora was behind him being the only one brave enough to get within five feet, "Split up... well maybe but what if something happens to one of us, I nearly lost two friends because we split up... can't we just stick together." he suggested feeling uneasy about the decision.

Xemnas grunted and returned to studying the disks, "Obviously I'm the only one who wants to get to The Void to end this." they had gotten far enough anyway besides Dark was testing his patience, and by now he just wanted the journey to end.

"Well aren't you guys a nice team now."

Xemnas heard someone say from a similar portal that they had seen when that psycho attacked them, "Sora!" he yelled pointing toward the glowing circle.

"Yeah I see it, do you think that Narcore guy is back." Sora responded materializing his keyblade in case.

Sure enough Narcore stepped out and into the light, he glared at Sora's keyblade fighting his instincts and defensive modes. But to their surprise instead of drawing multiple weapons with an intent to kill, he took a step forward getting down on one knee with his two tone eyes scanning them and said, "I'm terribly sorry for our last meeting, Torch explained everything to me... consider me your most obedient servant to journey with you through the next games."

Sora relaxed a bit but still leaned over to Xemnas hopping he understood, but instead Xemnas had a puzzled look also, "Games, Xemnas what does he mean?"

Narcore chuckled at their confusion eager to shed light on the problem, "You guys never heard of the U.M.N. before, you've been traveling in it with that black ship." he answered walking toward them slowly.

"We only travel to find heartless." Sora shot back, "Besides we haven't been doing this as long as you."

Narcore sighed shaking his head, "I'm sorry I had no idea, the U.M.N. is basically a method of travel but it holds virtual worlds which Dark and Sephiroth have been infecting with the monsters known as the heartless, but other then that not is known about it. Now that's not why I'm here, I'm here because of the keyblade."

"And because Torch said so right." Sora teased.

Xemnas rolled his eyes at Sora's comment, "Sora behave, "Narcore what do you know about the keyblade?"

"So the master cares not about what he wields." Narcore arched an eyebrow at Sora in slight confusion, "Still you'll need to know despite that. Anyway the keyblade is a failsafe for this universe should anything go wrong, you can guess that something has, and for a good amount of time the keyblades have been swapping between people in order to keep the heartless controlled, this is all because of Emnex."

Riku came running up now, something about that name seemed odd, "Emnex, I think he helped me fight that replica." he pointed out.

Narcore was shocked by that information, "So Emnex surfaced at last... very noble of him but still he did cause all this chaos, the heartless, Dark's overwhelming control, and forcing you to lose something... Xemnas."

Xemnas didn't need to be named he knew that Narcore was talking to him, still this Emnex had been treating him and the team nicely why say this, "Yes, I'm aware that I lost my friends back then, but what did he do that was bad?"

"Simple, Emnex was the person who kept order, but recently he quit. Now the keyblade is back and Dark has more power then before, and the more heartless that appear the more powerful he gets... this is because he thrives on darkness, but if Emnex would do his job the heartless would be basically eliminated... thus our problems would be gone." Narcore explained, "You see Emnex gave his existence to solve this very problem, so why discontinue so soon. Either way I was ordered to help the keyblade master toward the ending of this journey... so got any ideas yet I'm ready to take anything."

Sora leaned back motioning toward Xemnas, "He has the disks right now so you'll have to ask him."

"Who is he? My records never held the name Xemnas in them till now, I have to admit I've seen his face before."

"Oh he was actually Xehanort at one time."

Narcore gave Sora a strange look that almost appeared shocked, "Xehanort, no wonder he seemed familiar. So bastard how did you survive anyway!?"

Axel shook his head, "So how long do you think that Narcore guy will live now, i could never get way with cussing out Xemnas." he remarked watching for a huge battle to break out at any second.

So were Sephiroth and Dark ironically, both were in Sephiroth's lair or whatever watching the team. Of course both got the show they were waiting for when the vengeful Narcore punched Xemnas and used him to break a desk the team had brought downstairs.

"Xehanort I should have known from the beginning that it was you, you son of a bitch do you now what your curiosity brought upon us. Our home is overrun by the heartless, thanks to you we can barely leave our homes for fear of dieing."

Dark could only grin at Narcore's outburst, "Enjoy the show Sephiroth because one more hit and your plan is over."

Sephiroth jumped, how could Dark know of that, "How do you know that?"

"What your plan to drag the team to me in The Void, it's just something I expect from you."

Sephiroth pointed at Dark's turned back threateningly, "What about yours?"

Dark was listening now, "What about our deal, the way I see it I'm actually doing good compared to you."

"You cheated the deal is off."

Dark was frozen in place by Sephiroth's words, they made this deal years ago, "How? They all died I haven't took any of them myself yet."

Sephiroth pointed at the screen, "Xemnas is complete but Riku is alive still, the replica isn't good enough Dark, the deal is off. Unless you can separate them, but I'm sure Narcore killing him won't help matters much."

Dark ground his teeth, no matter what there would not be an easy way to solve this, if Xemnas was gone or even if he lived neither would win. Still Dark knew there was no choice so he made a portal and walked out.

Back in the basement Riku and Vexen were trying their best to hold back Saix from going on a rampage, the berserker wouldn't stand to see his boss hit by anyone and was going to tear Narcore limb from limb.

Sora was slightly angered by the event also, even though Narcore was obviously affected by Xemnas' curiosity he still had no right in Sora's eyes to lash out like that, "Narcore stop!" Sora ordered stopping the weapon in his tracks.

Narcore narrowed his eyes cursing his undying obedience for a direct order, "You hypocrite, he destroyed your home too, but yet you defend him like this!"

"Xemnas has paid his price already, lay off!" Sora yelled back.

Narcore twitched but slowly walked way already not liking his new boss, "If torch was here..."

"If I was here what?" Torch had come once again stepping out of the portal not looking even the least bit happy, "I dare you to finish that one narc, be happy that Sora is your boss right now. Now what did I say before you left?"

"Do not harm any of Sora's team."

"Correct, now no more of this."

Sora nodded at Torch's words before walking over to help Xemnas who was out cold, how much strength did this Narcore have anyway to knock out Xemnas with one blow, "Hey Torch, is Xemnas going to be..."

Torch glanced past Narcore to see Sora kneeling beside Xemnas, "Maybe it would be better if I came along, oh and he'll be fine just give him a potion when he wakes."

"I got a better question, why does he have to come at all!? I won't tolerate the superior being attacked like this!" Saix had gotten free by now and was beyond the point of pissed, somehow he had drug Vexen and Riku halfway across the floor before they gave up.

Torch nodded and tried to find the right words, "You guys have never been to a game world before have you?" she looked around at all of them shaking their heads, "I figured, but you need to know a few things first. One is a game world has rules which regardless cannot be broken or the world will threaten to crash."

Riku immediately understood, "You mean that parallel universe that changed on us, it crashed!?"

Torch gave Riku a sorry look, "Almost, I had to send you elsewhere to avoid that. You bent the story line and nearly cost that world it's existence."

"But Xemnas said that he." Riku stammered.

"Riku the keyblade once brought destruction, Terra or Xemnas as you call him now caused that destruction. Though me meant well his actions and carelessness practically brought down the U.M.N., Narcore understands this so he has to accompany you."

Sora could feel that same feeling when Saix told him he was only helping The Order two years ago, so even though he was helping all the worlds he was also helping the enemy at the same time, "So we're not helping anyone?"

"Well yes and no Sora, the fact that you are destroying the heartless is good but the stability of the worlds is affected which is bad. Don't worry though we won't let that happen anymore." she saw Sora nod and grin weakly but she knew he was crushed by the news, "Maybe I should come."

"Sure why not!" Riku answered as he walked up to grab Saix's arm, "Right Saix."

Saix ripped his arm away then huffed and walked toward Sora and Xemnas growling the whole way, Riku decided to take that as a no.

A few minutes after everyone had settled down, Torch had stayed to make sure Narcore would not pull any more stunts. Saix and Vexen were watching over Xemnas who was bearly awake now, and Sora was pacing the room wondering why they were one head short, he swore everyone was there but where did Kairi go to.

"Hey anyone see Kairi go somewhere?" Sora asked but the rest just looked at each other in confusion.

Xemnas must have caught what Sora was getting at[Kairi, she's missing... I must find her. he started to get up despite Saix nearly jumping on him to keep him still. He grabbed Xemnas' arm telling him to stay still till he stopped bleeding, but Xemnas shook him off saying that Kairi was more important now, then he walked to the door and left.

Axel looked up surprised that Xemnas could even care that Kairi was missing[Well it seems like he's coming around.

At the keyhole, Kairi had wandered to there lead by a mysterious tune, but now it had stopped and the room was even more cold and silent then before.

"Anyone here I heard something so I followed it, so if you're here can you come out now." she looked around always feeling a presence behind her.

"Kairi, congratulations you found me."

The voice was familiar, she knew she heard it before in the past, but when she saw who it was she could feel a dozen memories come back all at once, "Xehanort, how are you alive?"

"I found a white door outside the city so I walked through it, I'm sorry for sending you away like that."

Kairi walked back a few feet, "Are you really him?" she asked grabbing her keychain just in case, from what she remembered about him he never apologized for anything that quick. However after the latest events she wanted so much to relive what she lost.

He sighed, "Don't you trust me anymore Kairi?"

"I want to but..." she trailed off feeling uneasy.

"I could take you back to your home."

"What home?"

They both jumped when they heard Xemnas' voice, but Kairi couldn't help but notice the blood dripping down between his eyes.

"Hollow Bastion you should know that."

Xemnas grinned, "Wrong answer, you failed Dark. How the hell would I know about my own nobody before it was created, also Hollow Bastion was destroyed the same day I sent Kairi away."

Xehanort had that shocked look then groaned, "Fine I didn't do my homework, but Dark like the wimp he is ran to The Void right after leaving my place giving me the job to tend to you."

"Sephiroth or whoever, then stay away from Kairi!"

Sephiroth now had reverted back to his original form, "Stay away, so you care now huh? Well if you care that much why did you become complete?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Last I checked I didn't hurt anyone, even the replica wanted that to happen."

"Remember what I said, I'll take you to The Void so you can finish Dark. Well you'll die if you go there like this since you lost your keyblade." with that he waved his hand making another keyblade appear.

Kairi recognized it instantly as the same one that turned Sora into a heartless, "Get that away from him!" she yelled as she practically dove on Xemnas shielding him, "I'm not going to let you hurt him."

Xemnas glanced at Kairi wondering what she was doing it wasn't like he didn't lose his heart once before anyway, "Kairi... Sephiroth what is this about? How did you get that?"

Sephiroth flipped the weapon over, "Someone from your team gave it to me, someone who doesn't think you need a heart, but this is also to keep you alive in The Void."

"Lies, my team wouldn't do that!" Xemnas gasped in disbelief.

"Think about for a minute... about your team, however the choice to release your heart in order to survive The Void is completely up to you, but I'm sure that none of your team wants you to die." he said leaving Xemnas and Kairi to sort things out.

Kairi let go now to pick up the keyblade, it was to unlock or release hearts but it was still a keyblade, "Xemnas, you can use this keyblade and enter The Void."

Xemnas however was going over each of his team in his head, Sora seemed to be the most friendly towards him and he didn't want to see him go in the end, Riku was practically a mirror image only younger he wanted to make sure that everyone made it out and no one turned their back.

But those two were nothing to worry about, Saix was his loyal warrior but he desperately wanted for things to return to like before... maybe Xemnas losing his heart was what Saix figured would restore the old and stop change, Axel and him never saw eye to eye though he was one of the most trustworthy till Roxas... maybe it was Axel's way of getting revenge.

Or could it be Vexen? He hated the thought of it, he put allot of faith into Vexen and so far that proved to be a wise choice, however Vexen from before had a great interest in his memories and he always wanted the order to be just the original six. Vexen also watched out for Xemnas but not like the others, for years he always wanted to insure that with all the battles with heartless that he didn't receive a blow that would effect his mind... it was like he was preserving something but what.

Then so help him for even thinking it, there was Kairi who was handing him the weapon for some reason.

"Kairi you've just become number one on my list of suspects unless you can tell me what your really planing." he answered eying her like she was a convicted felon.

Kairi pulled the weapon back, "You didn't even hear me did you, I said that you can use it as a keyblade."

"Oh." Xemnas murmured, "But that still doesn't change that someone brought it back to return me to being a nobody. But who would do that?"

Kairi shrugged, "Well it isn't Riku or Sora they wouldn't do that, or Saix he defends you even when your wrong."

Xemnas thought for a second before grabbing the keyblade and started downstairs, "Well we'll just do this the easy way and ask them."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Dual layer

"Sephiroth has no idea what he is dealing with, making Xemnas have a second nobody would be insane." Dark mussed to himself while looking over some charts he got by hijacking Torch's computer, there was several bars which gave a reading on Xemnas' current condition, "I heard he was the most powerful nobody in existence but I had no idea about this, his energy level never stops rising." distressed a bit by the news he contacted Sephiroth who was standing there as if waiting for the call.

"I was waiting, your getting slow Dark."

"Why do you want to release his heart? Making him another nobody would only increase his energy more, and once he gets the rest of his power unlocked destroying him will be nearly impossible. Do you realize what your doing?"

"So your concerned about me?"

Dark leaned back shaking his head, "Hardly I just know that at a certain point I can't even drag him back here even if he does die."

Sephiroth gave him a critical look and crossed his arms, "Then why did you block his power, if you wouldn't have done that this conversation would not be happening. Besides him going insane because of power overload is not my problem, you well know that Xemnas cannot die in The Void if he is incomplete... I'm just aiding my cause so what if he kills people."

"You know Sephiroth, there are times when i wonder who is the most corrupt, me or you." Dark didn't like a rival to much especially one that could beat him at his own game, "Still you can't do this, take back that keyblade now!"

Sephiroth just grinned not really caring that he made the dark ruler uneasy, in fact he rather enjoyed it, "Last I checked Dark you were not my boss, so if you want to fix this that badly go there yourself. However if you try to take back the weapon Xemnas will only release his heart to spite you, you haven't been playing the game to wisely have you... the team is primarily after you am I right." he finished the conversation there leaving Dark to watch the screens of data once again.

Dark knew it was a to big of a risk to take but at this point he really didn't have much of a choice.

Back in hollow bastion Xemnas and Kairi appeared at the door, the first as usual was not happy and was glancing around at the rest accusingly.

"Alright I'm going to ask this once, so all of you better damn well listen." Xemnas barked as he raised the keyblade and flung it onto the hard floor making it skip like a stone in water, "What is the meaning of that!? What part of I've been waiting to get back my heart do you not understand!? Who rebuilt that thing, answers now!"

The whole place went dead silent and Vexen immediately took refuge behind Saix along with Axel, both didn't like Xemnas' bad moods. Meanwhile Riku had jumped onto what was left of the desk that was shattered from earlier wanting to be as far way from that as possible it reminded him to much of when Xehanort's heartless took over his body, not surprised that his guardian wyvern shielded him after noticing his distress.

Sora could only remember when he used that same weapon to save Kairi, and when she also saved him, "Well I'm not sure I know how to make a keyblade yet, so I'm sure I didn't do it. Riku is scared of that thing so he didn't either."

Xemnas nodded, "I didn't suspect you two that much, but thanks for responding Sora." he then turned toward the other two cowering behind Saix, "Saix my you look confident there even though you're one of the ones I suspect the most."

Saix was thrown by his remark, "You don't trust me out of all of us, boss I out of the whole order know how hard we worked to get our hearts while no one else seemed to even care, I would not take that away so quickly."

Axel lept to his feet at that point glaring at Saix, "What like none of us were working hard towards getting a heart but you two, I'll have you know I lost a friend once he was gone I couldn't stand living as a nobody anymore."

"You were weak." Saix answered bluntly, "By the way that sounds like motive doesn't it."

Axel could feel a chill go up and down his spine, "What!? Look Xemmy it wasn't me, I wanted a heart badly but I don't want anyone else to lose theirs... anymore."

Xemnas groaned at the nickname, "Again with the nickname, my name is Xemnas damn it!"

"Sorry slipped out, but if anything it's all Saix's fault."

Xemnas partly was waiting for that, "Who's left then... Vexen." he breathed out like he was in a horror film, "Come out and tell me why did you do it, why did you rebuild this keyblade and give it to Sephiroth. I'm sure there are other ways I can survive The Void."

"Release your heart or separate from my replica. Those are your options accept that." Xemnas heard a voice that was all too familiar behind him.

"Dark I'm in no mood to deal with you at the moment."

"When are you ever in the mood to deal with me. Anyway you can't release your heart again."

"Why because you can't kill me without it?" Xemnas threw over his shoulder refusing to even look at Dark for one second.

Dark narrowed his eyes, first Sephiroth was getting on his nerves now Xemnas, "No do you even feel the energy that is building inside you, if you release your heart again you will have a second nobody and your energy and power will double. I'm not taking the blame when you go through power overload, do you have any idea what that is or what it will do to you?"

Dark had Xemnas' attention now, "Power overload?" he questioned not having heard the term before.

Dark nodded, "The energy that you use for nothingness because of my restrictions I put on you from the beginning is building nonstop, this is because the power you can use is limited and not enough to keep the rest of your energy at a safe level."

"Wait!?" Riku jumped down off the desk alarmed by the news and ran over to Dark, "That replica, you were giving him energy weren't you, he seemed odd before he just ripped apart. Is that... is that the same thing here!?"

Dark grinned and rested his head on his hand, "So the power of darkness eventually killed him, I knew he couldn't take it. No that won't happen to Xemnas he is more resilient then that replica, you 'll just have to be able to destroy him before he destroys you." Dark added a good luck before retreating back to The Void with the keyblade he was after to begin with, not even Dark would allow something that dangerous to happen.

The team now was silent, what to do now? Should they take Dark's words seriously, or was he just lying to direct attention off of him like before.

Torch knew the term however, usually it only applied to machines and weapons, energy would build till it couldn't contain itself and would cause the thing to be destroyed or go insane, "I can't help but be concerned with what he said, however I have only seen that happen in machines and weapons. So far there has been no human cases, but Dark does know what he's saying because he's seen it happen many times."

Sora nearly collapsed, "When will the complications stop, every corner we turn there is a new problem." he was defeated, could there for once be an easy explanation to something. He was shook from his thoughts when a bright light appeared next to him, he turned enough to see another portal on the ground, "Xemnas... what are you doing!?"

Xemnas was standing next to the portal... staring into the white glow, "Sora I do not for one second believe a word that comes out of Dark's mouth, so are the rest of you coming or not? Because no matter what I will end this."

"Xemnas stop! Do you understand what could happen if you continue?"

Xemnas turned to face Sora with a look that he remembered well, "Yes Sora I do." he replied stepping backward into the portal and vanished.

Narcore jumped to his feet, ran over to the portal, and stared down at it, "Sora how many disks are left?"

Sora shrugged, "Not sure Xemnas had both of 'em."

"He's long gone then." Narcore clenched his fists and kicked at the ground, "He double layered the portal using two disks. Torch is it still safe?"

Torch nodded, "Should be but we have no idea which one we will warp to, we might wind up where he is or he might be going it alone. The bad thing is we might not even make it back out."

The rest just stared at her in disbelief hoping she was just kidding.

"You're not serious! We could get stuck!" Riku gasped.

Torch nodded again, "Yes but there is another method to bypass this exit, I can draw you all out and into the Crossroads, after that you'll be able to come back here to continue."

"Are you sure?" Sora was still unsure but was pushed onto the portal by Riku.

"Can't wait to see your world, Torch!" Riku seemed a bit to happy for Sora at the moment and got elbowed.

Torch watched the two vanish chuckling to herself while Axel walked up followed by Saix.

"Well here goes nothing, I hope we don't wind up in or near water."

"And if we do I'm throwing you in first." Saix gave his answer then stepped the portal pulling Axel with him.

Vexen walked up last, "So what are the two possible worlds, because I nearly died in one."

Torch frowned and stepped behind him to push him into the light but stopped noticing something, "You feel cold."

Vexen glanced back, "I control ice."

Torch was silent for a few seconds so Narcore took over pointing a finger at Torch.

"Wipe that look off your face Torch!" he nearly threatened.

Torch growled, it wasn't her fault she just liked the cold, but she still shook herself of the feeling and turned toward Kairi, "Kairi come with me, I'll be needing your help."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Separated

Out of the light at last Riku and Vexen found that they wound up together, for some reason they couldn't help but stare at each other wondering one thing.

"What the hell are you suppose to be!?" they nearly yelled together noticing they looked like odd toys.

"Why did you follow me?"

the two heard a voice enter the area and looked up to find Xemnas also looking like a toy and holding a red wand type thing.

Riku jumped up first, "You too!? You're a toy too!?"

"The term is Lego, Riku." Xemnas answered with a smile amused at his confusion.

"Then what's with the light-stick, Mr. Lego?" Riku asked pointing at the wand.

Xemnas examined the weapon before holding it out, "Apparently I'm a sith lord in this world, I sure hope you serve a purpose."

Riku frowned, "Xemnas what's that remark about!? I thought you got back your heart, so start acting like you have one!"

Xemnas who was staring deep into the red glow had spaced out completely, but now he was shaken back into reality, "You say something Riku?" he asked rubbing his eyes like he had been asleep, "Wait when did you two get here?"

Riku couldn't believe it, "Were you even here a minute ago, you've got some nerve man!" he yelled barreling down on his teammate.

Xemnas backed up surprised at Riku's sudden anger, "Riku calm down I have no idea what your talking about, I've been spaced out ever since I got here. If I said something I don't remember saying it." he explained.

"You were spaced out?" Riku asked trying to calm himself.

Vexen was now listening and seemed concerned wondering if Dark's words held some truth to them, was that a starting effect of power overload?

"_No do you even feel the energy that is building inside you, if you release your heart again you will have a second nobody and your energy and power will double. I'm not taking the blame when you go through power overload, do you have any idea what that is or what it will do to you?" "That replica, you were giving him energy weren't you, he seemed odd before he just ripped apart." "No that won't happen to Xemnas he is more resilient then that replica, you 'll just have to be able to destroy him before he destroys you."_

Vexen could practically hear the conversation echoing in his mind, was Xemnas really that much of a threat was he made different then the rest of them? He had to admit Xemnas was the most powerful and was the only person known to stay in a human form as a heartless, how strong could his heart be anyway it had forgotten most of what made a heart.

How strong could a heart like that be?

Meanwhile elsewhere.

"Saix! I'm begging you let me go!" Axel screamed in terror flailing around as he was carried to the edge of a large cruiser boat they landed on, right now he was wishing he would have been sent to whatever world Xemnas was in.

Saix tightened his grip and tossed (with minor difficulty) Axel into the water listening to his screams as they were drowned out by the waves.

Sora crossed his arms finding that pretty cruel to do, but seeing Narcore's face and that head shake he did when something went wrong, something else crossed his mind.

"Hey Narcore what's up?"

Narcore didn't move much besides his eyes becoming level with the horizon, "I would get your friend out of the water fast."

Sora gave Narcore an odd look following his gaze to the horizon to something sticking up from the water looking like a triangle moving slowly back and forth, "What is that!?" he asked like someone had let out a den of lions pointing a finger toward the object.

Suddenly it was dawning on Saix that his earlier act of revenge on Axel was not smart at all, "Shark..." he breathed out.

Sora glanced over at him stepping backwards and just had to ask, "What did you say?"

"I said, shark!" he yelled alerting it to their location.

All they could do was watch the fin turn toward them and steadily move in for the kill. Only one thought crossed their minds now, Axel was still underwater.

Saix was the first to react and ran across the surface of the boat diving into the water head first, the two still on the boat watched as the fin disappeared under the water.

Narcore stepped backwards being the first able to react and ran in the cabin, he emerged a second later with a somewhat large rifle and pointed it at the water.

Sora just stared with horror when Narcore fired off a few rounds into the water, "What are you doing!? Saix and Axel are down there!"

"Along with Jaws the biggest shark you'll ever see." Narcore answered loading the gun and continued shooting.

Back in the Lego world the team got into the first area which was a castle under attack in some place called Naboo.

And Xemnas was basically going nuts on the weird robot-like heartless never noticing that Riku and Vexen were standing back and watching.

"So what do you think Torch's world is like? I wonder what she thinks of me?" Riku was obviously full of questions.

Vexen laughed a bit, "Considering her name means "to burn" I figure a desert maybe, and she seems to take to me a lot better."

Riku looked up wondering if he was lying, but that confident smile told him otherwise, "Great nearly every girl I know is taken or not interested in me, and the only person that knows me the best is killing heartless like he's possessed or something. And that doesn't change the fact he is a he!"

By now Xemnas saw the two standing back conversing about something, so he simply walked over and drug the two along with him. But he could tell something wasn't right about Riku and in the next area while Vexen was building something for them to escape he took Riku off to the side.

Riku didn't seem to Xemnas like he was his usual self and this bothered him.

"Riku are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes."

Xemnas didn't believe it he knew now when Riku was hiding something, "I don't believe that Riku, nor do I like the way you were thinking about me a few minutes ago."

Riku was shocked, "You can read my thoughts!?"

Xemnas shook his head slowly, "No it's more like I can get a basic idea, and only certain things come my way."

"But why... your heartless right?"

"Yes. Because of his act we are linked, and even now his shadow still rests within you, you might as well make good use of that power."

Riku was lost, he thought Xemnas took his heartless back, maybe it was his choice to change his form that left a permanent scar on his heart, and if Xemnas could feel what Riku was thinking then what was blocking any thought on his side.

Could it really be power overload?

Back on the boat Saix had returned and Sora and Narcore were pulling Axel back on board who was a bit more then happy to be out of the water.

Once he was safe Narcore and Sora grabbed Saix to pull him back on next and they nearly got him in when something caught his leg. Saix could feel teeth sink into his ankle and was pulled back down, thankfully neither Sora nor Narcore would let go and pulled harder.

The game of tug of war lasted a few a few more seconds till something clicked in Narcore's head and he knocked Sora backwards then leaned down, "Bye Saix." he said making the berserker's eyes light up with fear then he released his hold and Saix was pulled back under.

Sora immediately got to his feet and ran over to Narcore angered at what he did, "Narcore what did you do that for!?"

Narcore leaned back, "Jaws will not kill Saix, you will see in a few minutes."

Back in the Lego world the three had gotten out of the first area, by now Riku had discovered that they couldn't die in this world and that he had bombs and was now chucking them into the restaurant they had first landed in.

Vexen sneered at Riku's joy with the whole no dieing thing enough to throw bombs into crowds of people, but he jumped when he saw Xemnas kneeling on the ground like he was doubled over in pain.

"Xemnas!" he nearly shouted and knelt down next to him checking to see if everything was alright, but he was not any more relieved when his boss seemed healthy.

Xemnas glanced over at Vexen, "I'm fine it's probably just exhaustion, you two did leave most of the heartless for me to dispose of. By the way what's the next area?"

Vexen looked up at the only other green door, "Right there." he answer then walked over to see what it was called then returned somehow managing to not be shattered by Riku's bombing spree, "The next area is called Darth Vader."

Xemnas looked up seemingly worried by the name, "Is it just me or does that name just give you an unnerving feeling too." Xemnas didn't understand why but those words seemed to hit home a bit to hard.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

unexpected ally

The crew were still waiting for Saix to resurface, it had bee nearly a minute since jaws took him and they were all fearing the worst.

Narcore still had his gun and was waiting to fire again.

"Saix fight him damn it, go berserk for god's sake!" Axel yelled into the water.

Narcore looked at him then threw the gun back, "He's gone, we must get Jaws to resurface so we can end this."

Sora whipped around, "You'd let him die like that."

Narcore was about to answer when Saix was thrown onto the boat.

Axel ran over exited about the berserker being alive and nearly hugged him to death, "Your alive! I can't believe your alive!" he shouted in excitement.

Saix was a bit confused but gave Axel a quick squeeze before pushing him off, "We can't attack the shark, he is not the enemy."

Sora gave him him a questioning look, "Are you kidding he nearly killed you."

Saix shook his head and walked over to the side where Jaws was waiting, "He showed me the real enemy, and he will help us with some torpedoes he also showed me."

Sora looked around, "Real enemy?"

At that point the sky turned dark and a black ship that looked like it had gone through a war came cruising in.

"Real enemy?" Sora asked pointing at the ship.

Saix nodded as Jaws dipped down in the water, and once again the team had a colossal enemy to fight.

Back in the Lego world the crew all walked through the door right into a building that was falling apart, it was clear that this wasn't a good start.

Riku ran forward first not wanting to be the first in the pit, Xemnas looked and gave chase behind Riku while dragging Vexen.

But when they got to the next room the realized that something was wrong.

"We need two people who can use the force, I'm a bounty hunter, and Vexen is a droid!" Riku backed up as the platform they were standing on broke up and fell.

Xemnas moved over to Riku waiting for the inevitable fall into the pit of fire, "Damn."

Vexen was also huddled up next to the others, "And to think this is the most shameful death ever, were dieing as toys.

"Damn your right, I really wish I could fly right now."

"You know most people on TV usually talk about the journey right now, but you two care about whether it's shameful or not to die right now."

"Actually they're right for once."

The three looked toward the sound to see Xaldin standing on thin air wielding not one or two lightsabers but six dual bladed ones.

"Yeah a force user, we shall not die!" Riku chanted overjoyed they would be saved.

Xemnas however could tell something was up, still he allowed Xaldin to help them get through the next few traps till they got to a ledge.

Xemnas looked around for a an exit not even noticing that Riku and and Vexen had been pushed off, "Xaldin where to next?" he asked but got a saber to the head knocking him off his feet and onto his head[How dare he show me up like this! with that he pushed himself up and got out his lightsaber feeling more enraged while holding a weapon.

Xaldin was more then pleased and continued the chase through the rest of the level.

Meanwhile some fifty feet down Riku and Vexen were standing on a piece of ice that was keeping them from being melted in the lava which looked very hot.

"So how long before we die?"

Vexen turned around, he was frustrated enough with Xaldin's betrayal, "Just use your keyblade as a paddle and row us to land."

Riku got out way to the dawn and held it close, "Are you crazy it will melt use your shield instead."

The two continued to argue while Xemnas and Xaldin were fighting to the death, or so it seemed.

Xemnas had by now put away his lightsaber in exchange for his weapons and was slowly beating down Xaldin who's last wish was to see who was the stronger of the two, or at least it seemed that way to him.

Xaldin however had come on direct orders from Sephiroth to stall for time, he wasn't sure what it meant but when Sephiroth had offered up power and his heart Xaldin could not refuse. But things were getting ugly as Xemnas had the ability to beat down his organization regardless of handicaps.

Back on the ocean bullets were raining down and torpedoes were flying from out of the water, it seemed the ship was not willing to retreat even with Jaws' help.

Still Sora and the rest used what they had to get the better of it.

Axel was throwing flaming chakrams while Saix tried his damned hardest to cross the water while berserk. Narcore was using a gun given to him by Torch which was a basic rocket launcher that had been upgraded for two rocket housings, and Sora was using all the magic he had learned.

Still even Jaws was confused the ship should have been dead hours ago, he swam up close to look inside one of the tears in the haul to see a weak point in the shape of a red ball.

Back on the boat Narcore had given up, he was out of ammo anyway, "There is no way to kill it, we'll have to just crash the game..."

"No... you told us we nearly destroyed one game, and there were people there."

Narcore sighed, "I hate it when others are right... Jaws is here."

Saix was already at the side, "I think he wants us to follow him, or one of us to ride on his back."

Sora swallowed hard when the shark stared at him, but it hadn't hurt Saix so he jumped over and onto the shark's back.

Once Sora was stable Jaws swam to the hole he found earlier, inside was the same red ball that he found earlier but along with it was a heartless guardian.

It took Sora a second to draw his keyblade and prepared for battle.

Back in the Lego world Xaldin was using his spears as a mounted gun but Xemnas retreated into his sphere for protection, but Xaldin had known his leader would do this and rammed his spears at Xemnas as he emerged.

Now normally Xemnas would just shake off this kind of damage and move on, but this time Xemnas didn't get up and was in severe pain.

Sephiroth of course had been watching the two fight and was pleased, now Dark would have to take action as he knew a critical blow could awaken power overload, yep there was no way Dark could get out of this one.

But as he watched he remembered something, and with a wave of his hand Xaldin had his life stripped away from him now that there was no use for him.

Xemnas looked up staying conscious for long enough to see another member die then everything went black.

On the ocean Sora was wondering where a sea monster came from, wondering if it came from another game. But it didn't change the fact it had to die.

Back on the boat Narcore knew a deadly truth, "The game world is crashing.", he said as the sea around them changed to wireframe, "Sora better hurry up."

"Or what will happen?" Axel asked peering over the side of the boat, "What is crashing the game anyway?"

"You know those creatures called heartless, one possessed another monster from another game and landed here, that's what is crashing the game." Narcore explained, "We have to leave now."

Axel jumped up at the thought, "No, we are not leaving Sora!"

"Someone will get him, if that monster is here someone will be following."

"How can you be so sure."

Narcore didn't wish to die and drew a gun at Axel to speed things up, "Because I've been doing this longer then you have."

Sora was unaware of the situation and was using sonic blade to beat down the heartless, on the last move a fireball from out of nowhere came crashing down behind him, "What!?" Sora yelped and almost crashed into the water but was caught by someone who lifted him up high.

"Hey let me go!"

"Calm down we only have one shot to save this world."

Sora turned to look back at a guy almost identical to him and nodded, "What do we have to do?"

The stranger a guy named Dart pointed toward the sea monster, "His weakness is fire, but I need you to distract him." he answered then tossed Sora on the monster's nose.

Sora looked back to see Dart surround himself in flames then drew his keyblade and began swinging before Jaws jumped up to catch him right as Dart flew through the heartless.

The sea monster gave out a terrifying hiss before falling to the ocean floor and Sora tumbled out into an area of total darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The crossroads

"Open it now?"

"Yes open it now!"

Torch had been watching data flash by on her computer for hours now, Kairi was her aid and was bothered by how much Torch could focus on that screen. It was almost like she was recording it.

But now it was time to bring back Sora and the rest with the opening of three portals the gang came tumbling out with Vexen looking like he would have a panic attack.

"The superior he isn't waking up." Vexen was the first to speak and it seemed nothing was fine.

It took about a hour before Xemnas came around but even then he never seemed right, still he insisted for them to stop bothering with him... it wasn't like the trip wasn't tiring anyway.

Meanwhile Riku had ran to the first window he saw to take in the sights, however what he saw was nothing short of a heartless infestation in what appeared to be a city.

"Not what you wanted to see..." Torch could nearly see the answer on his face.

Riku leaned back shocked and confused, "What, how did it get that bad?"

"The heartless spawn nonstop, we try to control the numbers by four turrets around the city. But even guns as complex as those can sometimes... miss."

Narcore stepped up to finish, "The guns can only do so much, but in the end we need Emnex to control the numbers. But if Xehanort hadn't brought more of them, then we could control them."

torch could already see Narcore's anger boiling and watched him grab Xemnas and smash his face against the window, "Narcore! Cease and desist!"

"See what your research caused, but you just had to do it did you!"

Xemnas however was barely awake nor was he strong enough to throw off Narcore let alone stand on his own... so he stayed there listening to what Narcore had to say till Torch came up behind and punched Narcore into the floor.

"Torch holy crap! What the hell are you!" Riku practically screamed after seeing Narcore get knocked out by a girl.

"Riku, mind your tongue!" Xemnas scolded.

Torch however just grinned and held out a small cylinder, "Don't yell at him I get this on a normal basis, but it was this that took him down. This tube fries the nervous system for a minute or so, it's the best way to deal with him sometimes."

"Oh, but isn't that inhumane and dangerous?"

"More questions, but no in his case it is far from dangerous, he was originally built by the military and even went down in a flaming helicopter after I found him he been my partner ever since."

To Riku Torch seemed like a library, but Kairi and Sora were out looking at the city, both were doubting a few things.

"Maybe I was wrong for going on this journey." Sora had seen what darkness was responsible for but nothing would amount to this.

It was a city where nobody could leave there homes and they were constantly shooting down the buildings in an attempt to rid themselves of the heartless.

Xemnas was unfortunate to walk out on the balcony during this and Sora had lost it.

"Sora you've been out here for a while, we are preparing to leave soon."

"Why did you do it Xemnas?"

"Do what?"

Sora wasn't ready for questions after seeing this, "Make heartless, sell your heart to the darkness? Can't you see what happened?" he said gesturing to the city.

Xemnas was shocked and feared Sora would draw the keyblade, "I thought we were fine on this subject, if you were bothered that much by my past then why did you give me a potion when you could have killed me easily?"

Sora grimaced, "I didn't think it was that bad till now."

"Sora! Enough!"

this time there was a new person there and he didn't seem happy. And to Sora he looked like a dragon somehow, he couldn't tell why though.

"Sora how dare you make accusations about your teammates concerning a city you have no knowledge of besides Narcore's words, if you must know the city here is our responsibility mine and Emnex. Xehanort's past had little effect on it."

"Then help them out!"

"You have no idea the real problem do you." the stranger said before disappearing.

Torch had seen it all, "Ouch Dagon's rage flares."

"Dagon?" Sora asked.

"The guy you spoke with, he lives with Emnex and is his aid."

Of course it took a bit of explaining and time to cool things down, but in the end the team had pulled back together but,

"A dragon in human form?" Sora was nearly on the edge of his seat, "But how?"

Torch leaned back in her chair, "He takes that form while meeting with newcomers."

"So you are saying that this planet makes heartless." Saix interrupted.

"Yes it has a core that has similar property's as your kingdom hearts because it is fueled by dark energy, but I have no idea why it creates heartless as no one can get close enough without being disintegrated."

"Disintegrated!" Sora gasped out, "Why do you go to it then?"

"Isn't Narcore strong enough to go?"

Torch by now was enjoying Riku and Sora's differences, "We have to find out and stop the heartless from multiplying, and Narcore isn't nearly tough enough to withstand such power."

Xemnas could only focus on his own power at the moment, and Dark was right it was nearly putting him through agony. He had to know know about this power overload, "Torch you said you had knowledge of power overload, so tell me everything."

Torch had suspected it would come to this he was already showing signs, "If your wondering whether or not your about to go into power overload, then just come out and say it."

Xemnas however still had some pride left, "No I'm not asking about that, I'm curious. Besides it's not like anything Dark has told us has been true or worthwhile anyways."

"There are some things even Dark tells that are true." Torch corrected, "But you are going through power overload, I've seen the symptoms to often to misplace them. Kairi asked me before you she didn't want anything bad happening to you, but to be honest I'm not sure why she calls you father."

"Why do you even say that?" Sora remarked.

"No reason, besides what kind of father could he even be to her, think about it." Torch answered and got up to open the door, "You best be going now, your journey is not over yet am I right."

Sora looked around and everyone nodded, resting time was over but still.

"What about Xemnas?" Kairi jumped.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do, either it will pass and his body will build up defenses and utilize the power he gained or..."

"Or..."

"Or he will become violent and lose control of his body till the energy is used up, good luck if that happens."

After that the group headed outside with mixed thoughts about the heartless, this power overload, and what was the real reason Emnex and Dagon refused to protect everyone. It was then that Xemnas collapsed again. This time he couldn't walk on his own.

Dark from The Void could only cringe at what was about to happen.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter ??

How did I get my power anyway?

Xemnas made his way through the crossroads following the team and leaning on Saix in order to walk.

"Sir we're almost home then you can rest." he never believe that his boss would ever need his help this bad and it alarmed him a bit. Still he knew that they had traveled a good ways and Xemnas never trained himself to ignore things like pain and tiredness.

But Saix was no where near strong enough to move Xemnas when his leader passed out, "Xemnas!" Saix shrieked when he hit the ground, he stopped to shake his boss violently scared that this might be the last time before he'd loss all consciousness and never wake up.

Axel noticed the two out of the corner of his eye and grabbed Sora's shoulder alerting him to the recent event. Riku never noticed he was walking alone after hearing about Torch liking Vexen instead of him... but how, besides he was cuter right?

But soon the nagging feeling in the back of his mind got his attention and he too was over at Xemnas' side while Vexen checked all his vital signs. This was the worst yet Xemnas would usually be out for only minutes... not this long.

Xemnas however was deep in his memories and saw himself in his own past wondering through a dark city with nothing but horrible thoughts to keep him company... he had sought out kingdom hearts but only ended up losing his heart and the answers he wanted were not there, so the whole trip was in vain.

Now what could a being barely on the edge of non-existence do to fix what had happened, and if on cue the rain started to fall... yep this was a bad day. Still he knew that he had to find out where he was, so he continued on till he wound up at a tall skyscraper.

He was drenched by now and the thunder had started to really crack and lightning was striking all around him, he looked around knowing that this was not a good place to be, and this was confirmed when a bolt struck him right between the eyes. The pain was only there for a second till a white screen passed over him.

It was only a second before he awoke in a white area where nothing but him existed, it didn't take him long before he noticed that parts of his body were lit up and sparking. Odd thing was he didn't feel anything if anything he felt more drawn away into a void of pure nothing when he lit himself up more.

"Nothingness... the power of being drawn away... from everything." he looked up seeing that he truly was alone and he wondered if he had died, the only thing was he still felt normal.

Next thing he knew was it was still raining out and he was face down on the ground, but was that power still with him was the first thought he had. So he got up and drew his mind back into that feeling of emptiness, but he had no idea the place around him was being destroyed by this nothingness.

Finally a hand grabbed his shoulder bring him back into the real world, "Hey Xehanort cool down a bit." Xehanort turned at the new voice to see Bairg behind him standing upside down.

"So you can control gravity, I see."

Soon a wind blew in pushing back the dark clouds, from out of them Dilan blew in. soon even, Eleaus, and Ienzo showed up.

Xehanort looked at the rest, "So you all gained powers, I was struck by lightning and had a near death experience... somehow though i cannot find anything to express how i might feel about this."

Even pondered on that, "We have the same problem, perhaps our body's have learned to function without everything that it requires."

"Not fun though cause it's like we're dead to the world." Bairg remarked in his own words.

Xehanort turned with a plan, "Then we shall get back our hearts, we will form a group to get things done faster."

Even nodded liking the idea, "but we have no way of be recognized as a group."

"Names... is how we will be recognized, right Vexen, Xigbar, Lexeaus, Xaldin, and Zexion?"

The rest gave him odd looks.

"What did you call us?" Ienzo asked.

"I added and X to each of your names to change them."

Xigbar thought for a moment then grinned, "I like it, so it's like your name huh Xehanort."

"I hate that name." Xehanort narrowed his eyes in disgust, "I'd rather be... Xe... mnas, Xemnas will be my new name."

Back outside in the world Xemnas was whispering things from his dream.

Vexen sighed a bit relieved, "Well he's not dead then so he'll probably wake soon."

"Need some help he needs to get back home."

Sora looked up seeing stranger that looked like he was from another time, he almost already new that this was Emnex, "Emnex... everyone says that you are suppose to keep the heartless under control, why stop now."

Emnex bowed at Sora, "Please forgive my actions but I have been this world's caretaker for centuries now, I've seen and felt decades of pain from wars and fighting, I don't believe anyone besides you have much hope. So my protecting them is only freeing their time to fight and cause more heartache."

"Oh... wait how do you know all that."

Emnex pointed down, "I've been living within the worlds able to pass through the same paths you and the heartless unlock, from there I feel every bit of pain and joy. But there hasn't been enough joy to keep me going, Sora I need you to help me see the good."

Sora was blown away but he still nodded and Emnex helped them carry Xemnas to the portal back home where he woke and they all walked home, Xemnas did still seem tired.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Power overload

They were finally back in Hollow Bastion staring down from the Dark Depths into the wasteland that once was Malificent's castle. Xemnas seemed like he was the most relived to be back and collapsed on the ground.

Amazingly nobody thought much of why Xemnas was resting and all started chatting about the worlds they were in. Kairi stayed close wanting to get every detail down to memory but still she glanced back at Xemnas ever so often.

Xemnas however was not relived to be back more then trying to suppress a large amount of pain that was racking his body, he was amazed that Dark was telling the truth now that all his powers were back he could feel his energy, it was overwhelming, and he felt stiff all over. Slowly he got up to approach the group even though his legs felt like cement blocks and in a ragged voice he asked, "Sora potion now, it hurts so bad."

The rest turned to see Xemnas all hunched over with an odd look like an abused pet.

"What hurts Xemnas?"

"Wow man you look awful."

"Boss, you ok?"

"Aw man I knew we forgot to pick up something before we left."

Xemnas groaned at his bad luck, "Anything else. " he was now shivering.

Riku left for town saying he would come back with something while Saix went over to see what he could do.

Saix squeezed Xemnas' shoulder lightly, though it wasn't enough to hurt him Xemnas still looked over with an icy glare that Saix in all his years in the order had never seen on his boss' face.

"Don't touch me." the command was at a normal tone of voice at first, but when Saix just gave him a confused look Xemnas hauled off and yelled it again nearly making the berserker deaf.

Back in Sephiroth's lair\castle\whatever him and Dark were watching the scene intently as Saix was hurled off the cliff.

"Nice distance." Dark noted completely absorbed in the screen not even making any attempt to stop the power crazy Xemnas.

Sephiroth had a different view of the situation and he now saw why a second nobody would have been disastrous, "Well aren't you going to do anything!?"

"You have way more to lose remember." Dark taunted leaving to his home, "Good luck taming him now." he said before vanishing.

Sephiroth growled at Dark but when his eyes drifted back to the screen he found that Leon, Cloud, Yuffie had come to back up the remaining team, still it was basically no help, What do I do?

In Dark Depths Xemnas was keeping everyone at bay with his two sabers and enough energy to last him years, still despite that he had lost his mind he still knew he hated crowded areas so he simply walked off the edge... but with the energy racking against his senses and screwing with his thought process he forgot he could fly and tumbled down the side of the cliff.

Sora walked to the edge and raised an eyebrow not really at what happened but at the blue and red decorating the rocks he fell on, "Ok I know that the red is blood but what is the blue stuff?"

"Shit man Xemnas gets weirder by the minute!" Axel exclaimed as he jumped into a ball of flames transporting him to the ground "Xemnas stop this now!" Axel yelled when he came out drenched in his own fire.

At the bottom of the cliff Xemnas was slowly recovering and standing in a pool of red and blue liquid. Axel could now only stand there staring at his boss, who remained in that temporary psychotic state looking like he was possessed by some kind of demon.

"Xemnas what's happened to you?" Axel wasn't mad in the least right now, more then worried what might become of him.

Riku was watching intently from dark depths staring down and finding it unnerving that Axel wasn't doing anything. He also knew that the corrupted light that blasted him during the battle with Villains Vale had not rid him of Xehanort's shadow completely, and even when Xemnas said he was gone Riku knew that his shadow was still there but now he was in control.

Knowing this he figured that it just might give him an edge on Xemnas, Xehanort's form gave him a massive boost in energy plus he would know Xemnas' fighting style down to a T, and thus would be able to predict his next move a lot easier. Now all that was left was to put the plan into action so he called upon the power of darkness and jumped over the edge his body changing shape for the long drop.

For some reason he never heard Sora calling him, his mind was completely on the upcoming battle... somehow he knew that the end result wasn't going to be pleasant and part of him felt that Xemnas should just abandon the mission all together.

By now his body had changed it's form and he repositioned into a full nose-dive, he never even noticed his guardian had stayed the same as it was a few seconds ago instead of transforming into that beast Xehanort had accompanying him into every battle.

"Axel out of the way!" Riku yelled as a warning, because as far as he was concerned a direct hit to Xemnas just might give him an advantage, and at the this speed he'd get a little more then the wind knocked out of him. Right now Riku was exploiting any weakness or taking any advantage he could get.

Axel turned back then was left with only seconds to dodge Riku and his guardian that had changed form to that of a Hot Rod which was probably the fastest heartless to date. He watched the two shoot past and was surprised when Xemnas didn't bother to react in any way but instead stayed in his earlier rag doll state, even when Riku's shoulder connected with his chest delivering probably five hundred or so pounds of force.

He almost swore he heard bones breaking or well cracking from the brutal impact.

Riku had stopped causing two ruts to dig into the ground from his boots and he watched Xemnas fly a good ways before smashing into the ground, he could almost guess that Xemnas would leave more red and blue spots where he hit and rolled before coming to a stop.

"That was to easy." Riku figured and braced himself for an onslaught.

He watched Xemnas for a short while till his body just suddenly vanished, a bit shaken Riku stood up straight... he wasn't expecting that. Even the the feeling around him that Xemnas gave off on him because of Xehanort' shadow was confusing and chaotic it was like there were two people fighting all around him.

It was that feeling that lead to him getting punched hard, but wait punched... didn't Xemnas have sabers, and if so why wasn't he using them? Riku quickly recovered and turned to see Xemnas standing behind him.

"Xemnas are you in there can you hear me." he asked expecting to hear words but what came out of his mouth sounded like radio static."

Riku could only make out two words in the midst of that odd sound in which the second voice said Xemnas was fast asleep, "Then wake him up!" Riku ordered hoping that Xemnas would at least come back to put him in his place, but whatever had a hold on him just grinned and shook his head.

Riku wasn't fast enough to block the next flurry of attacks and his guardian that had changed into a defender was forced to protect him. But with each pass he could constantly hear Xemnas crying out for help.

"Stop, Xemnas this isn't like you, now get back control!" he was trying to stop the fight without have to resort to more violence, Saix was already down they didn't need anyone else going next.

So he waited like this till he heard another message which was 'fight me... it's the only way' not knowing of another solution Riku raised his keyblade and summoned the power to use dark aura and once he started off it took six passes before his keyblade hit it's target. When the final strike drew near he made sure he was right next to Xemnas before sending pillars erupting from the ground to insure Xemnas would be caught in most of them.

Oddly enough the fight continued this way up until a bright light got in both their views.

Cloud's eyes widened it was Sephiroth, there was no mistaking it so he readied omnislash and flew down to greet the swordsman. He stopped however when he saw what was happening, it turned out Sephiroth was not after him but Xemnas.

By now Xemnas had long since regained control of his body but Sephiroth still gave him two cuts to his back to make damn sure, then he glared at Riku who was going to cure him, "Don't, if you heal him he could just go back into power overload again. He needs to lose some more energy to be safe."

"Energy!? He's not moving to lose any!"

"What do you think is the blue shit splattered all over this place is then, that stuff is his energy his body stores it as a liquid before converting it into nothingness, and this is because nothingness cannot be stored for long periods of time."

"Then what is nothingness!?"

Sephiroth sighed and turned away, "Not even Ansem the wise could explain it, I only know how he gathers the needed energy. You can cure him now by the way."

And Riku didn't hesitate to use his cure potion on Xemnas, which he swore caused Xemnas pain after watching the superior roll over to show off three more cuts that were now scars. He winced a bit as his eyes traced the deep scars on his stomach, chest, and cheek, he was sure that the ones on his back appeared just as painful to the eyes.

Sephiroth looked up seeing Saix and his weapon lying about like scrap and decided it was time, so he reached in a pocket to retrieve a navigation gummi, and handed it to Riku, "Take this I should have known that Dark was pushing his limits, this gummi will give you the location of the world with the shortest route to The Void. Prepare yourself the way is heavily guarded, Dark and The Void will throw anything at you in order to stop you."

Riku was a bit hesitent but took the gummi, "So it will soon be all over." for some reason he was happy and a bit worried, but regardless he nodded and Sephiroth went on ahead to meet them later.

Xemnas was up now and spied the navigation gummi, "So the journey nears it's end, thank god."

Riku took the time to revert back to normal and watched his guardian fly around Xemnas as if it was checking to see if he was really going to be alright, he took one last glance at the gummi the bad feeling he had before was stronger now, "Xemnas I can't help but think that you shouldn't go with us anymore, I'm getting a really bad feeling that something horrible will happen."

Xemnas was a bit confused, "You mean worse then being knocked out every other few minutes then getting suddenly mauled by Sephiroth for what seems like no reason."

Riku was speechless or nearly speechless, "You have no idea what just happened? Just where were you then!?"

Xemnas searched the sky a bit, "I was in a place of total darkness and there was no escape so I yelled for help hoping someone would hear me. I really didn't expect that person to be Sephiroth though."

After that ordeal Riku, Xemnas, and Axel found their way back to higher ground with Saix in order to tend to the berserker and see if they could get him back to health. Kairi had nearly gone crazy when she saw Xemnas' wounds and almost went after Sephiroth herself.

Xemnas knew that Saix was the one that needed the help more right now and almost left him behind, but like always Saix recovered and insisted that he was going to help, and he wouldn't allow anyone to leave him behind.

But they knew that the final battle was about come to pass and everyone including Axel and Sora decided it was about time to think of a plan.

But when the whole area shook they all had to see what was going on. Even despite the distance they could clearly see the castle falling to pieces over the horizon.

Sora ran up beside Xemnas, "What's going on, Leon said they were going to restore everything not destroy it!?" he looked over just as Xemnas' ship went flying by, it seemed not only Sora was upset about the castle's imminent ruin.

Xemnas burned the engines but was still to late and the last few pieces hit the ground. He couldn't help but wonder who would want the castle destroyed.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The earth shaker

Xemnas had landed now and right as he got out he could see Leon and the rest looking out at the rubble. To him this was a definite sign they did it and he lost right on that spot.

It took not more then a second before Leon was being held from behind by a very angry Xemnas who was using what seemed like every ounce of strength to hold Leon perfectly still.

"Do you have any clue what that castle meant to me." Xemnas breathed into Leon's ear sounding almost like a serial killer in a hostage situation.

Leon however couldn't answer to save his own hide due to Xemnas' arm cutting off most of his air, so Aeris did for him.

"Xemnas let him go now, we don't even know who is destroying the castle anyway!"

"Yeah why didn't you just fly over there and see for yourself." Yuffie added in.

Xemnas however was in a zone still and it took Saix and Riku to pry him off and calm him down, even then Kairi had to stand guard.

"Well he's still a bit off beat i guess." Axel leaned back trying to ignore what his boss did, though Xemnas argued that he was fine.

Still who or what would destroy such a nice castle, or what was a nice castle. Xemnas could only think of one thing.

"Lexeaus, he is the final survivor of the order it has to be him... but we all studied there back when we were apprentices to Ansem."

"But I thought you were just a student." Sora joked but his words nearly drain the color right out of Xemnas' face.

"... I said that..."

Sora had no idea he would react like that, "Hey it's no big deal Xemnas."

"... Sora you don't get it, he is the main reason I am standing here this day. It was wrong for me to deny who I was... who was I..."

Xemnas appeared to be lost in a fog so the rest just tried to ignore his incoherent words and tended to the situation. But as always Xemnas took off on his own aboard his ship to personally deal with Lexeaus even if it would get ugly.

Though it was kinda of rash to confuse the others like that, still he felt some things are better done alone. With that thought on his mind he landed on the wreckage and got out to survey damages and find Lexeaus.

A few feet in they found each other, Lexeaus was a bit confused as to why his boss was so damn pissed, "Boss I thought you said you hated all that happened here."

Xemnas ignored him and paced forward, "Didn't, 'I was half a person' make any sense to you!" he yelled and rushed at Lexeaus blind-siding him with a burning saber, "Do you have any idea what this place meant to me!? Any idea at all!?"

Lexeaus knew one thing right now and that was those sabers always hurt ten times worse when Xemnas was pissed, it was like his anger was fuel for those red blades, "Superior you brought it on yourself by going with the enemy I had to make you notice."

"Notice what!?" Xemnas hissed, he was so close to killing Lexeaus in cold blood and without a reason. But still he did need a trigger to say that in the end Lexeaus said something to bug him.

But Lexeaus had known Xemnas to long to know he was screwed right now and saying anything would bring death swiftly and suddenly. So he let Xemnas continue on about something involving knights and a grave site, one thing came to mind. So Xigbar was right about all that? There's something to shake the record books., "Wait you buried the three here?"

Suddenly as Xemnas looked back his anger was gone, "What... I didn't die... I'm still here right?" at that point his eyes glazed over when his true past started to come to face him. For Xemnas the shock was to much and he was purposely knocked out.

By the time it took the team to enter Lexeaus was gone and Xemnas was barely coming around. Riku once again pleaded with Xemnas to stay behind, but by now it was not optional for them to lose the strongest member of the team.

Because next stop was The Void.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Gummi route

After a few routine checks they were off in the ship, and Sora was hoping that Xemnas wouldn't get crazy again, because the heartless ships had amassed to defend the void.

Riku and Sora were on both guns trying to minimize the numbers a bit with laser fire, but the ships were multiplying by the second and were more then the two could handle.

They figured it was over when a Hunter-X came out to greet them, Sora remembered the ship well after it gave him a hard time trying to get back to twilight town once, so he readied his gun controls toward the ship as it moved in with a fleet of heartless ships, "This doesn't look good, why can't we have a fleet."

"You know dark just might be done for when we get there." Axel suggested, you guys remember Roxas?"

Saix glanced over, Axel had a point, Roxas was part of the order, "Could that be why Dark almost was pushing us to The Void, or was I the only one that got that from him."

Xemnas looked back surprised a bit, but it made sense seeing that Dark never really tried to actively stop them, it was always Sephiroth that had to stand in his place, "I hate to admit it but we all my be in for one of Dark's tricks once we enter. Watch your backs carefully." he concluded before turning back to the controls and dove the ship in with it's blades ready for battle, "It might get bumpy in a second."

Sora already wanted to be back on the solid ground, but he simply grabbed on tight to endure the crazy flying again.

It wasn't long before ships were everywhere, half getting blown away or sliced in two, Hunter-X was having a heck of a time targeting the manic flier.

Xemnas was using the best skills he gained but the numbers were to much and forced him to back off.

Riku was wonder what he was doing when they turned around to face a swarm of nobody ships directly behind them, "Whoa where did they come from?"

Sora quickly raised a hand, "Calm down, their ours."

The rest looked back at the nobodys noticing not one had moved.

"Roxas, did he summon them?"

Sora shrugged, "Maybe Sephiroth, or Emnex ya think?"

Xemnas sighed, "If they don't attack us I'm fine with it."

But something came crackling on the CB that told them it might not be anyone that they knew.

"Unknown vessel state your name." came over the radio and it didn't sound like anyone they knew.

Xemnas grabbed the mic, "This is Xemnas who are you?"

"Oh, good we found you guys, this is Midnite I'm a friend of Torch Burner she called me to come here and aid you. We require you to land in the nearest world, I'm told that you'll find something there... besides we don't need anything in the way of our guns."

Xemnas groaned but still thanked him and headed down as the ships sped by all around, "They must be a hired fleet but those ships look like they are self employed.

Sora leaned back in his chair, "You mean those really skilled guys that are called in as a last resort?"

"Yes."

"Whoa, so they can handle all those heartless?"

Riku glanced up from his window , "Looks like it. So what world are we going into?"

"The last fighting grounds of the keyblade war." Xemnas sounded somewhat uneasy but he still took her in low for a landing.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Separation

This was as far as the gummi could take them, or was it something Xemnas wanted to see. Riku thought as they jumped out of the ship and into a desert.

Xemnas and the others looked around at the red sand that seemed endless, it was no surprise though when he started to walk backwards right into Vexen.

Saix glanced over at his boss seeing an odd look on his face... was that fear, "Superior you ok?" he asked out of honest concern.

Riku was also showing similar signs but not as severe as Xemnas though, but he was still bothered quite a bit, "Sora this is... where they died."

Sora was now worried as he looked between the two, "Riku, Xemnas... what's going on with you two and who died?"

Vexen waved a hand over Xemnas' eyes, "Boss is this where..." suddenly he went dead silent as he scanned over the surrounding area, finally he was here the place that had plagued him for years, "The place of the keyblade war." he was awestruck as he walked towards the horizon.

Sora turned toward him while Xemnas ran back to get to the door with Saix chasing after him, "what are you saying, you've been with the team only to get here?"

Vexen grinned making Sora know he was right, "Sora for years I've dedicated my life and my nonexistence to research, for all those years I've been chasing the information about this place that was locked inside of Xehanort's head. Once I found out though I kept Xehanort safe trying to keep the info I needed from ever being affected or changed, but he played forgetful keeping me from ever knowing the events that happened here. I figured I had to join your team in order to pursue what I wanted, but now I'm here... so have fun with the rest of your journey."

Sora sighed, "So this was your plan." he glanced back at Xemnas who was trying to pull the doors open if it wasn't for Saix who was closing them, "Can't you see you've basically scarred him for life, him and Riku are scared of this place."

Vexen gave Sora a bored stare, "Not my problem anymore, I've gotten what I wanted now." he answered walking away to get what he need from this place and leaving his old team behind.

Meanwhile Xemnas was still prying the doors open, but now had Axel trying to control him also.

"Xemnas what is the matter with you!?" Axel yelled pulling Xemnas back or well trying his damned hardest to, "What happened here that has you acting weird, tell me!"

Xemnas looked back at Axel, "You haven't seen what I've seen child, you never saw people die left and right before your eyes, you've never had to drag what's left of your friends across the hot sand having barely any heart left to care that they are dead." he tried to keep his grip on the doors but his memories kept plaguing him more then ever before, "I let Ansem use me as an experiment because I wanted to forget what I saw, but I couldn't and I screwed up and made everyone suffer." Xemnas gasped out and fell on the ground against the door, "Everyone I'm sorry for everything I have ever done, I deserve The Void."

The rest were shocked at Xemnas' reaction, nobody knew how long he kept that inside but it must have been several years. Even Axel was stunned to see that, and he glanced over at Saix both wondering how would their boss get through now.

Slowly Kairi walked up to take one of Xemnas' hands in hers and squeezed it tight, "Xemnas can't you see it yet? Nobody here is angry with you anymore, all that stuff you said it's in the past now... you don't need to hang on to that anymore." she whispered.

"Yeah." Sora added in, "We know you've made some mistakes in the past, but now you're not in the past..."

"And you have a whole group of friends now who don't want you to die." Riku continued throwing an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"Right, though you might be a pain in the ass when your moody." Axel gave him a thumbs up grinning like he was crazy or something, "Besides if you're gone who will stop Saix from fighting with me."

"What was that pyro!?" Saix shrieked and tackled Axel like a tiger.

Xemnas was a bit surprised as he watched them, maybe he did have what he was looking for and maybe they were right, he then averted his gaze to Saix and Axel who were playing cat and mouse, "Maybe it finally is time to forget this." he never expected though to be nearly mauled by his own team who were as Xemnas would say 'a bit to happy' as he was squeezed by Kairi, basicly had Sora in his face, and Riku was messing his hair up.

"I knew that wouldn't last long huh."

"You just like to give us a scare don't ya." Sora said poking Xemnas' nose, "Can you do us a favor and calm down more often."

"Don't even think of leaving me again got it." Kairi ordered.

Xemnas twisted up his nose but still smirked, "Alright but get off!"

After that the three stopped smothering poor Xemnas in order to let him take care of a huge battle taking place between Axel and Saix.

"Xemnas I can see your mad but... hey put those away!"

"Superior it was him, he started it!"

"Xemnas, ouch that hurts damn it!"

"I don't want another scar!"

Sora winced a bit as he watched the two get thrown onto the ground, "Yep he's still Xemnas."

A few seconds later the team were making their way across the desert, only stopping when they saw a figure approach them, for caution they all drew their weapons. They all by now knew who it was, or so they thought, but when the dust cleared Sephiroth stepped out and into view.

"Xemnas why are you here?" Sephiroth questioned, "I know dark wouldn't allow you to release your heart, so how will you now survive The Void?"

Xemnas looked back at his team, "I'll take my chances."

"This won't work, Xemnas we had a deal. I will not take you there, if one of you dies then everything will go straight to hell!"

"Don't bother I'll handle this."

By now everyone knew that cocky voice anywhere and prepared to face Dark and destroy him.

Sephiroth even got out Masamune to rid the world of Dark, despite the fact that The Void would only revive him in the end.

Dark was carrying Dispair at his side which no longer was completely black but now was rusted considerably, affected by it's wielder's cruel heart, "Xemnas, I understand that you've completed your quest I sent you out with, so I think it's time you, Riku, and Terra were reunited."

Riku and Xemnas relaxed and stared at each other, "Terra?" they both said at once.

"You mean Terra..."

Dark quickly cut him off, "Yes the previous ruler imprisoned him in this weapon before he could completely die. However part of him stayed to create you two, what is left was the anger towards Xehanort who killed him."

Riku rushed forward, "Meaning Terra is also incomplete."

"Very good Riku. Yes, now he needs you to join him."

Xemnas pushed Riku back, "I'm complete now, there is no way this will work. Next time think and plan before you do all the stupid stuff you did now."

Sora quickly pulled Riku back, he wasn't going to lose his friend again.

Dark put Dispair way and reached up toward The Void, "That's right you forgot to give back my replica."

The rest seemed to scatter like they knew what was coming, all except Xemnas who watched a stream of darkness come down right for him. He tried to move but something wouldn't let him.

"Fake, what are you thinking!?" he yelled as he was surrounded by the black smoke.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Revival

It was quiet now blanketed by the Dark and somehow calming, Xemnas slowly managed to wake himself in this place and looked around to see Fake standing in front of him.

"Fake?"

"I'm sorry but I feel this is something I need to do, for so long I wanted a meaning... maybe this is it."

Xemnas scrambled to his feet to try and stop the replica, "What are you going to do?"

Fake turned to give Xemnas a warm smile, "I'm going to take Terra's place inside Dispair, my heart is telling me to do this... even if it as well as I are fake. Please this is something I have to do." he responded then walked away.

"But I'll be incomplete if you leave, fake!" Xemnas stammered as Fake disappeared.

Back outside Dark had noticed the replica and arched an eyebrow, "I hope your ready to come back."

Fake ignored him, "Draw your weapon Dark, I didn't come back to entertain you." he challenged but never drew his own.

Dark in anger pulled out Dispair while letting go of the stream of darkness, amazingly the area surrounding Xemnas hadn't dissipated, "You dare deify me you useless copy!"

"Obviously he doesn't need you anymore."

Dark wiped around towards the new voice to see Marluxia standing there, "What, how are you alive!?"

Marluxia shrugged and smirked, "You should know that I never completed my goal of killing my boss, which means I never got my heart back."

"Then why if you resent them so much are you back at all!?"

Marluxia materalized his scythe and held it behind him, "Because while I was drifting in interspace I remembered all the things I have done... in the end I was not proud of myself. So I figured if the only place that I can belong is with this team then so be it, besides we made a promise to see this journey till the end, I learned that promises should not be broken." he answered then vanished only to appear behind Dark, "Time to meet your end." he whispered into Dark's ear.

Dark straightened as a nobody symbol appeared in front of him.

Fake had his chance and reached for Dispair gripping it with both hands to trade his life for Terra's freeing the knight from his cell after long last.

Dark saw Terra start to get up once fake had vanished, but the real cause for concern was doing some kind of wheel motion in the ground and heading straight toward him, however behind him Terra was now on his feet, keyblade in hand, and ready to swing.

Needless to say there was no way out of this one, so like many times before he ran back to The Void causing Marluxia and Terra to crash into each other.

For a moment the team could relax and ready themselves for the next phase, while Terra helped Marluxia to his feet, watching the Dark pool slowly fade.

Terra watched the others regroup and slowly approached them with one question plaguing him... who had released him? And more importantly, why? "Do any of you know who took my place in Dispair?"

They all traded glances while Xemnas slowly recovered, noticing Marluxia behind the knight. In an instant he felt like flames were running through his blood, "Marluxia!" he yelled like a battle cry.

Marluxia looked around, but only caught a glimpse of Xemnas two seconds before he was hit.

"Xemnas!" Sora shouted silently wishing that Narcore was here, "He saved us damn it!"

Xemnas however was on top of Marluxia like vengeful lion, It didn't help that Saix was merely watching, and seemed to be enjoying himself seeing the traitor finally get what had been coming to him since castle oblivion.

Riku was more concerned as why Xemnas and Terra were both conscious at the same time, "Hey Sora why is Xemnas awake and didn't we already get Xemnas' memories back?"

It suddenly dawned on Sora at that moment too, "Your right, who is this guy?"

Axel walked up just as stunned as they were, "Maybe that is the original Terra, you know the part that died... or well his spirit or something?"

Terra looked back at the three who were now pointing at Xemnas as if insisting he do something, confused he bent down and yanked Xemnas off the cowering Marluxia, he then glanced back to find that he must have done right. Unfortunately Xemnas was still enraged and swung around to throw Terra off his feet and onto the ground.

Terra recovered and held up his keyblade using it like a gun to shoot a massive white sphere, he really only meant to hinder Xemnas a little but Xemnas took that as a sign of battle. Terra lowered his weapon but the sphere came right back giving him a second to dodge, Xemnas had encased himself in his own sphere for protection.

Now Terra knew that Xemnas wasn't going to back off anytime soon and made a break for a larger piece of land. Xemnas noticed this and gave chase.

Riku went to run after the two but Sora stood in his way, "Sora move, they're going to kill each other!"

Sora wouldn't listen and kept Riku back at all cost, "No Riku, I've fought Terra once before and we've already got a rough estimate on Xemnas, if you get in between them you'll just die."

So all they could do was watch, which out of all of them Saix was the one most bothered by the whole thing.

The battle however had turned toward the mountains not far away, and it seemed to be getting worse by the second.

Terra had landed in a pit after having some of his own aerial guns countered by Xemnas' own dome of orange bullets, he fended them off but the last one caught him by surprise. Now he glanced up glaring skyward seeing Xemnas standing on top of the cliff, he quickly got to his feet and started up the side while Xemnas jumped down.

Terra waited till the point when Xemnas was about to attack him and rammed Xemnas in the gut stunning him long enough for Terra to get behind and deliver a heavy blow. Xemnas was knocked down tumbling head over heels but managed to right himself just in time to see Terra get in front of him, Xemnas swung in desperation to defend himself but was hit with a fury of blows which ended with him flat against the rock face.

Terra landed first followed by Xemnas who instead fell, the knight wasn't sure if the fight was over but he still didn't want to fight, so he retreated back to where the others were.

Back out in the open Sora, Riku, and Saix and the rest were all waiting to see who would emerge, but not all were happy to see that Terra had emerged victorious. In fact Saix was devastated to think that not Only had his boss lost the fight but could also be critically hurt or worse.

In an instant Saix summoned his claymore and went berserk before Terra had time to say that the other guy was still alive, Terra got out his keyblade turning it into a whip.

The rest could only stand there as Saix was held midair and was sliced repeatedly before being dropped once he was out.

The stunned looks on the others was more then words could express at the moment, Kairi however had retreated behind Axel not wanting to see any more.

But more was to come because it seemed Xemnas was aware of Saix being attacked, because the mountain behind Terra crumbled in just seconds.

Terra backed up holding his keyblade in defense, "It... it's not possible!"

Axel and Marluxia both went nearly pale white.

"Ok this is very bad. Everybody hit the deck!" Axel yelled sounding a bit more then freaked out as he picked up Kairi and rushed toward where Xemnas had parked his ship figuring if Xemnas built the thing then it would be able to withstand anything.

Marluxia followed suite dragging Sora and Riku and leaving Terra in the dust who just watched them leave not feeling so confident knowing that this person was still going even after a hit like that.

So he lifted his keyblade and jammed it in the ground, "Command seal" he yelled making several pillars rise up around him, as luck would have it Xemnas ran right into the area and was held down by some unknown force.

The fight was finally over even though Xemnas was fighting to get free with every ounce of determination he had. But now the two finally got a good look at each other.

"And here I thought you were older then this." Terra said smiling, "Who are you anyway?"

Xemnas was not even close to a talking mood, "Release me now child, you must pay for what you did to Saix... nobody but me is allowed to hurt him! And if you even look at him wrong..."

Terra walked up knowing he was secure, "You'll do what?"

"Why are even asking Terra you are me, don't you have a black heart too? Mr. Using-the-keyblade-for-destruction, the only thing we cared about was killing someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are talking to the beast that you become."

Terra edged back reality hitting him like a ton of bricks, "You... you're the part that got left behind!"

"Good." Xemnas answered praising him like a pet, "Now release me!"

Terra nodded releasing the bonds and getting back up.

Xemnas tried moving to find out he was free, "A little better then before, but that still doesn't change the fact that i have you to thank for becoming incomplete again."

"Here I thought I was angry, what in the world is bothering you?"

Xemnas turned with a look colder then ice hanging in his eyes, "Are you that curious, that you would ask the unthinkable?"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

So that's who you are

Xemnas practically rushed the knight into the ground pointing a finger angrily right in Terra's face, "You ask what I'm angry about, not being able to be something even as a somebody my life is a bunch of lies, even my names have been taken from someone! I wouldn't doubt that this anger I'm feeling is fake too!"

Terra's eyes suddenly lit up and he grabbed Xemnas' arm to hold it back, that last line was to familer he had heard it before, "So Another that's who you are, what happened to you anyway?"

Xemnas pulled away like he had been burned, "Another, I do not recall that name."

"Who said it was a name it's what Master Xehanort called you another...

"Speak another word and I'll!"

"another experiment, another project, another tool, like the other ones he made."

Xemnas stepped back not able to muster up the drive to make a comeback, and hid underneath his ship's wing. Suddenly his scrambled memories were starting to come back together one by one, including the day he killed the knights and his creator.

From that point he forgot everything and subconsciously rewrote his own past to erase what he did, but still in his actions he wouldn't completely forget that nagging feeling which wasn't of being incomplete, it was knowing he would never have what others had.

He had no real family, no real home, or name. Heck he wasn't even born normally, he was no different then the Riku replica, just another.

Of course none of the team believed it for a second even though Marluxia who still lacked a heart seemed to also be slightly amused.

"So the superior finally got what was coming to him, oh how the mighty have fallen." Marluxia seemed to enjoy very much that the two most feared of the 13th order where out in one way or another, "Terra I envy you, you've done in a few minutes what I've never been able to do in almost a month of preparation. You've broken my boss, thank you."

Terra stepped back as the others drew weapons in Xemnas' defense, but this didn't concern him more then what was up with Another, "What did you do to him?!"

Even Marluxia was drawn back by that remark.

Sora lowered his weapon to show that he was angry, "Your the one that did something to him so how can you say that!?"

"Besides his name is Xemnas!" Riku seemed like he was the most pissed.

Terra looked over to where this Xemnas person sat, "That's not who he really is. Not what I remember at least."

"But you are him!" Riku stepped forward like he would attack any second.

Right then it dawned on Terra what Another had been doing the whole time, he had been trying to make a life for himself through taking on another person's life, and now he was Xemnas. Now he had even fooled a keyblade master, "Sora can't you see you've been tricked?"

Sora just stared at him awkwardly, "What do you mean? That I can't trust him!?" he looked back at Xemnas only to see Saix slowly recover, all he could think about was how did Saix keep on going anyway and why was Xemnas hiding?

It seemed that Terra's words held some truth to them and just maybe Riku was right about Xemnas staying behind.

Saix was the first to notice Xemnas under the ship and ran over thinking he was just doing repairs or something, "Boss come on, you an me can take him together." he took a few more steps past the ship but stopped when Xemnas didn't seem to follow, "Boss?"

Curious about what was going on with him Saix wandered over toward the wing, "Boss?" his voice was barely above a whisper, even still Xemnas gave him a fierce look.

"I'm not your boss anymore, didn't you hear what he said!"

Truth be told Saix was out-cold and never heard half the conversation, "No what did he say, because I won't follow any other person."

But not even Saix's undying loyalty would save him here, Xemnas' memories that he had tried to run from had come back in one fell swoop, "Good luck then you'll find no person here."

Saix was still confused though at what his superior was saying, "Boss, why are you acting like this?"

It came clear right then after Xemnas jumped up to grab Saix by the throat, that this was what Riku was worried about, and just maybe this was what Xemnas was trying to avoid the whole time.

Terra sighed this seemed right to him, ever since he had escaped from his creator's office\lab he was always an angry little experiment. It probably had to do with the first meeting, in which Another had come to them but couldn't tell them his name, home, age, or anything else, and this was because he never had anything other then his existence. That day was what set him off for the rest of his life as that experiment, but what happened after that.

What would cause him to wind up with three more keyblade masters?

"Now look what you did!" Axel's voice cut the silence that had been lingering, "Xemnas was fine before you spoke to him!"

Everyone just stared at him, why was he defending Xemnas now when the whole time before his goal seemed to be 'piss him off'.

Axel took a stand in between the them and handed a picture to Sora, Xemnas had taken notice by now and had dropped Saix to rejoin the group. Sora took the picture and just stared at it with a puzzled look on his face.

"Xemnas gave me that picture before Castle Oblivion...

flashback

"Ok I'm here so how angry are you this time?" Axel had gone through the whole routine of 'Xemnas gets angry and Axel gets beaten' time and time again.

However today was different, today Xemnas was calm, "Axel I have not called you in for that, besides with the coming of Castle Oblivion we are busier then normal." Xemnas turned and was now searching through a desk as if he was searching for something, till he pulled out a small picture, "Axel, I have found this Sora kid and my shoulder still hurts from that day, so in the worst case scenario."

Axel was alert now, "And would be worst case, you mean if the Organization..."

"Yes Axel, in that event I need you to escape, and find the building in this photo. I've had this for as long as I know and it bothers me so I need you to find what is there."

Axel grinned and snatched the picture, "Or I could go right now."

"No Axel, not now!"

Axel had heard Xemnas get angry but this sounded more like desperation or fear, "What why not?"

Xemnas hated how he was about that photo but it bothered him that much, "No Axel, I want you to wait till I'm gone. You may leave now..."

end flashback

"I never really thought Xemnas trusted me that much." He then turned toward Terra, "And you had to go and ruin him!"

Once again Terra was at war with a member of the 13th order.

Xemnas however had a question for Marluxia, as he walked up to the assassin and threw an arm over his shoulder, "So Marluxia what did happen to Vexen?" he could almost feel Marluxia's body go ridged, "So you killed him, now give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you."

The assassin spun around and said the first thing that came to mind, "Yeah well Axel killed him first."

Xemnas glared at Marluxia then put him in a headlock, "And wasn't it you who gave that order?"

Marluxia just couldn't win could he and now was the do or die time, so he thought of the one thing to free him from the icy claws of death, "So Xemnas just what are you anyway?"

At that moment the area became dead silent and you could nearly hear a pin drop, it seemed that Marluxia had struck a sensitive nerve with those words.

Xemnas once again had backed off leaving Marluxia on the ground, "I'm not really sure..." he replied in a tone that was nearly inaudible, "A creation really has no idea what they are or why they are, they just exist."

Sora frowned they had gotten so shook up by this and it was probably what Dark wanted to happen, "Xemnas you said you would see this to the end no matter what right?"

Xemnas nodded a little but he still was hesitant, "Well yes... and no, the only thing I have to fight with him over now is the harsh treatment I got in The Void, my past was built of the memories I had of the three knights."

"So, you are your own person now, being a creation doesn't mean you are nothing." Sora answered swinging a keychain on his finger, "It just means that you are unique, it doesn't change who you are. But for now we have to go stop Dark and Sephiroth, we'll be waiting for when you change your mind."

Riku could hardly believe it, Sora was going to leave Xemnas here, "Sora we need his help."

Sora didn't say a word but drug Riku with him, Xemnas had to find the answers himself without anyone forcing him.

Slowly they made their way to where Sephiroth and retreated to, oddly enough he didn't seem pleased either.

Sephiroth looked at the group who were dragging Axel after Terra fled and counted them to find that Xemnas had listened to him. He was disappointed though he was hoping to get Xemnas fired up rather then scare him away, it was always easy to finish off the one who cannot control himself anyway.

Xemnas however had a different guest, Torch had known this would happen somehow and had dropped by again.

He was trying his best to ignore her but Torch could had some things to say.

"So that's it your just going to wait here feeling sorry for yourself? If you think being a creation is bad, Narcore has no free will unless I tell him to make his own choices or do what he wants, everything he does is governed by the games he enters, what I have said previously, or whether he sees another weapon drawn at him." Torch never liked seeing someone abandon friends and was on the war path now, "Even my body has been tampered with and I cannot be called a person by what the laws describe as a human, Xemnas it could me much worse but you have your friends who have stood by you up to this point and will continue too."

She waited but he didn't flinch and she nearly considered going in his place, "What if something happens to them, do you want to be the only one left, if you want to be alone that bad that is. Just think about it for a second."

"No Riku who understands you the best."

This time he turned to look at her.

"No Sora who for reasons unknown forgives you no mater what, and what about Saix your most loyal follower or Kairi."

"Enough..." Xemnas barked out, "I was just resting I'll go don't say such things!"

Torch laughed watching him run off with his ship, "Couldn't lose your friends could you?" she knew better why he was really moving that fast, "Still The Void, why do they have to go there?" she questioned herself.

Next stop was The Void that Sephiroth was leading them to.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The Void

"This is what we came here for so everybody just suck it up!" Riku said trying to offer a few words to get the wave of fear off the group as they entered, though he was also feeling a bit terrified himself.

Sephiroth moved forward and glared Riku into the ground, "This place gives off fear like you've never encountered in the past, yelling will not help!"

Riku glared right back but still followed silently as they walked the halls which seemed to him like they were moving, "Hey I see something in the walls, it's like a giant TV!"

Sora stopped next to him while the rest were stopped by an invisible barrier.

Sephiroth was confused this never used to happen, but he also never brought something back in the void once it had been pulled out, "It seems like it wants us to see this image."

Xemnas stepped back not wanting to see his real past again, and back then he was only a teen scared of what he had become.

The rest watched as a man and some guy in black armor walked up to face the knights, they saw the battle, and then the one in black murder everyone in cold blood.

Kairi had run behind Sora when they found out that the black armored one was Another or Xemnas as they knew now.

Even now though Xemnas shivered at the sight, "Why... did we need to see this?"

even Sephiroth was silent for a moment, "Maybe... it's not we that needed to see but you, maybe you had to face your past in order to except who you were. Because it seems even now you are shaken by the truth." he answered as the path opened.

The way to dark was silent as the images were all around them now and getting burned into Xemnas' memory, and in truth Sora did not know how long he would hold out.

Xemnas watched the walls as the next scene came along, this one had Another burring everyone and just sitting there, Riku noticed that Another didn't look much older then him. Still with all the armor of the knights Another sat and thought...

flashback

He had nowhere to go now... no one to run back to, but that didn't matter much because he was a nobody his life meant nothing to anyone, so the only thing he could think now was to find a meaning.

As he glanced around at the keyblades and the armors thinking that they were great warriors who fought a long and harsh battle. But not only that, they were somebody they had meaning, he wasn't sure why they had a meaning but he could find out by taking another identity.

So he thought about that as he carried everything to his creator's gummi ship and steered toward a world with a large castle and landed.

The castle was a green and brown monster of a building, with little thought he picked up Ven's armor and walked inside to make it Ven's memorial.

Another trip and he was at a white castle in which Mickey was king of, the mouse was also hated by Another so as payback his castle became Terra's memorial. He never thought the anger he held now would cause Terra to come back as a lingering spirit, but as he turned he heard a voice behind him.

"Who are you, Xehanort is that you?"

Another took a step back away from the entity but still he growled drawing a dark keyblade, "Yes I am Xehanort now.", he said being that his creator was dead anyway.

Terra however was angered and rushed at the new Xehanort, "Ven... Aqua... you will give them back!"

Another now realized that it was wrong to say that so he turned to run, but Terra was much faster and he was sliced till Terra saw fit. It was only by chance that Mickey returned and warded off the spirit long enough for him to escape.

Back inside the ship he sped away to the first world he saw and landed in a beautiful city with a large castle.

Another made his way to the castle with last bit of strength he had and collapsed from blood loss when he got to the door.

Four days later he was well enough to wake and move around, he wondered why he lived through that, but his thoughts were broken when a man walked up to him.

The man was a king in hollow bastion the city he landed in, Ansem the Wise... Another had only heard of such a a city and of it's ruler once but he never dreamed he would wind up there.

And once again he was asked of his name and where he was from, this time though he was prepared, "Xehanort is my name... I don't remember anything else."

Ansem leaned back, "Memory loss?"

"Yes."

end flashback

Ever since then his mind began redoing his memories every night for months, now look were it brought him, Xemnas scowled at the images, he had made up that whole thing and he lied to Riku, Sora, and everyone he met.

And once the power of darkness was know to him there was no turning back, but still his need for a meaning continued on... he had to be somebody.

There was only one person that had the meaning he so desired.

Flashback

"But master Ansem I've been thinking..." Xehanort didn't want his efforts to be in vain even after being verbally torn.

But Ansem just shook his head, he hated to yell but Xehanort was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met and it took almost an hour normally to beat an idea out of his head, "Xehanort those thoughts are best forgotten."

This time however it was different Xehanort politely bowed and left without a moments notice. Ansem wondered if it was because of mickey standing there as Xehanort always was scarce when Mickey came over.

Down the hall though Xehanort was beating the walls with his fist as he walked, he was always so angry but he couldn't remember why so this is what he would do to release some of it. But soon something came to him, the name Xehanort wasn't anything now... people barely recognized it, but what to do?

Xehanort sighed and sat on the steps thinking, believing he was nobody again... so he needed to ditch his old identity once again and find another, but who did he know was somebody? Thinking for a moment he remember that one person who took care of him, Ansem was somebody.

End flashback

Xemnas shook off the guilt once more after remembering him going through Ansem's journals in order to copy handwriting and anything else he could to become Ansem.

It was now that Riku gave him a rough shove.

"Riku do you mind!" Xemnas barked back at the teen.

"Hey stop letting the past get to you, it's not that we need to see this it's Dark trying to push you down and get us fighting... you know he would want that."

Xemnas was a bit surprise at that remark but it made sense Dark was always trying to find anything to frustrate and just tear the team down, so now was the most important time to stick together.

And as they rounded the bend Dark had been waiting for them all along, this nearly prove Riku was right.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter ??

The Final Battle

They had come so far now, through many trials and other difficult times all for this moment to stand before Dark to finish all the crap he started. Xemnas was leading the team and Sephiroth was behind them. In a few moments the fight they had was about to end.

They got to the main room, in here they could almost feel all the heartache that he caused. Sora started up running to pass Xemnas, he was fueled, ready, and with Sephiroth he could basically guess they'd win.

Sephiroth however had other plans and smirked at the team, "Too easy, they listen to me so well." he took a few steps back watching the rest rush to their deaths, "Who says you can't kill two birds with one stone." he said to himself as he faded away.

The moment he was gone Dark turned and knocked Sora onto the ground with a sweeping keyblade attack, "So foolish." he righted himself and held the end of Dispair to point directly at Xemnas, "You really trusted Sephiroth, how sad."

Sora was still going though and had jumped back in to get Dark's attention and swung his keyblade, Dark caught it and Riku moved in behind but was blocked also. Axel got a fire attack ready and sent fire burning down a trail heading right for him.

Dark growled using The Void itself to put out the fire, "So you guys really are a real challenge, I've been waiting." he pushed the two off and jumped backward, "The Void is my toy, my weapon, do you think you can destroy it, do you think you can defeat us." he taunted as he kicked up a wave of darkness at them.

Xemnas ran back to shield Kairi while the rest just took it full force, Sora tried to block but his keyblade just seemed to tear apart in his hands.

Saix tried to get up to help Sora, "Boss, Sora isn't going to make it!" he watched more pieces of the keyblade fly past him, he knew in time it would repair itself but once Sora was gone he was gone.

Sora tried to hold out, he looked over to find that it was getting to dark and he could barely see anyone, "Riku, Kairi, Axel!? Guys where are you!?" In his panic he flinched just enough and the tip of his keyblade broke off landing at Xemnas' feet, Sora could feel the darkness overtake him causing him to fly back and onto the ground.

Dark was still keeping the wave going motivated by their life-force draining, so it was surprising when Riku jumped out enraged it seemed that either being half and half spared him or it was just pure determination. Dark had no choice and brandished his keyblade to fend off blow after blow of Riku's twilight keyblade.

Riku was mad, more then he had ever been before, he fought with a vicious animal like instinct trying every second to get through, the last swing sent Dark flying back into his own planet where he hit a wall and fell flat. Riku stood up satisfied till he noticed that Terra had returned in the form of Xemnas, what was he back for as an aid... or was he seeking something else.

Terra stood propping himself up on his keyblade, "Dark that was unnecessary to show him the past, Xemnas already knew the true past."

Dark chuckled, "Still I want to see him squirm for myself."

Terra or Xemnas was drawn aback by his words, "Then you truly aren't fit to rule here." he stated casting blizzard freezing dark to the floor.

Dark was not expecting that and pulled to break free while keeping an eye on Terra,

"You and one other where the only ones to escape me, but how!?" he tried to summon Dispair but it would not respond.

Terra kicked the weapon farther away, "I was waiting to return, from inside that weapon for so long now to truly settle this."

Dark pulled again to free himself, something in him despised Terra, "Fake made a mistake reviving you!"

"Just as you did Dark when you revived Xemnas."

Dark was caught he messed up, but how did he know that it was going to be the death of him... he was finished and the only option was to bring them down with him.

Xemnas once returning to normal turned to face the rest, "get out of here this is my fight, Terra started this I will finish it now!" it seemed that Terra had renewed Xemnas' need to fight, but how...

Saix gathered up Sora, "We won't abandon you!"

Xemnas pointed one saber his way and took a few steps foreword, "You have no choice, once I defeat Dark, Sephiroth will instantly take control, they must be stopped together at the same time."

Saix nodded and they headed out, running down the hall they came from.

Dark was still pulling till he broke free and lunged toward Dispair, Xemnas heard him at the last second but couldn't catch him fast enough and Dark grabbed Dispair, "Disperse!" he shouted just as Xemnas grabbed him causing Dispair to go flying across the room as they rolled on the ground.

The next second took a life time as the whole planet shook becoming less and less solid, Saix looked around becoming a bit frantic.

Xemnas had hit the ground hard and rolled a short distance away, "What are you doing, we'll all die now!" he said glancing around at the planet that was slowly coming apart.

Dark got up propping himself on one arm, "I'd rather die then lose to you." he laughed then pushed himself up to grab Dispair.

Back with the team, they thought the gummi ship was here, but it must have already fallen to the vacant space outside of the planet.

"Oh great, now what?" Axel was frantic they would die anyway at this rate.

Riku dropped his keyblade and fell to the ground, "No, it can't end like this."

Kairi ran over to one area then got back to the hopeless team, "Hey, lazy butts over here." she called out motioning with her hand.

The rest didn't know what else to do so they followed her to where that Emnex stood, this time however he was accompanied by Dagon who was now a large black dragon.

The team was shocked, when he said he was a "Dragon rider" he sure meant it.

"Hey, stop staring and jump on, I had a feeling you guys would need some help."

Most of them jumped on but Riku and Kairi hesitated.

"What about Xemnas?" Kairi pleaded not wanting to leave without him.

The warrior stepped toward them, "I can't help, Xemnas has made his choice, we can't make him come. He teamed with you to right wrongs, this choice though hard to except is what he wanted, this battle is not just a battle for him. He is fixing everything he did wrong in a way."

Kairi didn't seem to hear though so Riku drug her back to the dragon, while the warrior stood there wind from the planet blowing his bangs back.

There need not be sacrifice, Xemnas don't you understand yet?

Back on Hollow Bastion Mickey and Cloud were heading out to dark depths, The Void was breaking up sending it's darkness all through the worlds, it seemed now that Dark had died. It was only a matter of time before The Void would consume the worlds and the people in them.

Soon Sephiroth would really become nearly invincible achieving that god-like status he so longed for.

Cloud jumped onto the walls to get in the area first seeing Sephiroth standing there upon entering, "Sephiroth, what did you do to them, what happened to The Void!?"

"I'm not sure but they will be gone shortly." he nodded back toward a black ship down in the ravine, "I can't believe they never saw me take it."

Mickey looked up toward the sky before something in him snapped and sent him rushing at Sephiroth keyblade in hand, sadly he was also knocked away just as easily.

Cloud rushed to catch the mouse before he was thrashed on the ground and glared daggers at Sephiroth.

In The Void a dangerous race was occurring as Xemnas and Dark headed to the still solid parts of the planet. Dark had an unfair advantage and could travel through the walls, inside them he tried everything to stop Xemnas who would jump, slide, or dodge out of the way while keeping a good steady pace to keep up.

"Xemnas do you have to settle old grudges like this? The fight that you are continuing ended with your fist life, leave it in the past like you have before."

Xemnas jumped as a pillar fell in his path rolling when he hit the ground, "No, I'm not fighting to settle conflicts in my heart anymore."

"Then what pray tell are you fighting me for, it's pointless to fight for no reason." Dark growled in distaste before popping out of the wall to strike swinging Dispair fast as he could.

Xemnas blocked him with one arm and used the other to trip him, "Ok, I'll tell you, I want to see Kairi's face again, I want to better understand Sora's personality, to get to know Riku more." he answered glancing back before rushing forward again, "I don't want to be separated from Saix, and I'm starting to miss being jumped on first thing in the morning by Axel."

Dark rolled back on his feet and gave chase, "That is not one reason! I said to give me one answer, something that is worthwhile!"

"You don't get it, I thought I made it clear already, I'm fighting to see my friends again, all of them new and old."

Dark glared not liking Xemnas' answer, "Fool, people die, don't put your hopes with them!" he spat then jumped back into the wall.

The ground started to shake violently and spikes were coming out of the ground and walls, it took all that Xemnas could do to avoid them without getting gored. He turned into a door at the end of the long hall entering a room with a circular pit in the center.

Xemnas looked down seeing that he was standing over the bottomless pit, he tried and turned to leave but Dark had blocked the only exit and was leaning against the door grinning.

"Checkmate."

By now Sephiroth and Cloud had crossed swords at least more then once.

"Strife end this! The Void is already scattering... you lost!"

Cloud just pushed back harder, "My quarrel is with you only, it doesn't mater what that planet is doing." he managed to jump back and fell to one knee.

Sephiroth grinned satisfied, "You are only one person how can you win."

Cloud stood again getting back into a battle stance, "As long as you're gone I'm happy." he stated then charged.

Sephiroth was about to start but seeing a huge dragon seemingly pop out of the ground behind Cloud froze him stiff long enough for Cloud to get one good hit in.

Dagon the black dragon glared down at the two, fire escaping between clenched teeth, and smoke wisping off of him like steam off a river on a cold day, he readied an attack then aimed down at Sephiroth breathing out a wall of flames.

Cloud barely dodged that one but, when the fire faded Sephiroth was still alive even though he was Critically injured. 

"Fine." Sephiroth choked breathing out smoke that he had inhaled, "I'll take him with me!"

Kairi quickly grabbed an elixir, her timing had to be perfect, she watched several rainbows surround Cloud then finish off with a halo, at this point she threw the elixir.

Xemnas turned back toward the other side but there was only one exit he was trapped, "Let me guess, your dungeon." he threw back over his shoulder.

"Do you even have to ask, you are done for look at yourself your body is already fading along with this world."

Xemnas ground his teeth and looked down at his arms, sure enough he could easily see the floor through himself, "What?"

"You should already know, you asked for life while in The Void which is named for what it is. It is devoid of light, hope, and second chances this should be apparent to you, did you think I would let you leave?"

Xemnas balled his hand into a fist, "How can you still have that power, your planet is almost gone!?"

"It's called the time bomb effect, you see I've been in this for many years. You will still die that's why it's called time bomb, I placed it on you before you left, did you honestly think I would let you go so easily. Even if I die you will still be coming with me, you'd never see your so called friends anyway so why fight for them." he walked forward, "That's why I asked you what you are fighting for, life was the right answer Xemnas."

Xemnas could feel tears starting to form, "That's why you asked me that!?" He lost it right there, "No! I won't i can't, Kairi!" he gasped as he fell onto the glass on his hands and knees, "I… can't… believe… you!" Xemnas screamed the last word letting it ricochet around the room.

While the sound was still bouncing back and forth, he released wave after wave of nothingness in the room draining every bit of energy in him till he could no longer stay up and collapsed. Dark was only pleased in the display.

It wasn't long before the floor started to crack.

"Finally I won't have to suffer listening to your voice anymore."

Xemas glared back into Dark's eyes, "Go to hell!"

At that the floor shattered and Xemnas plumented down the deep pit.

"Be prepared to face your memories, and say goodbye to them for me."

"My memories?" Xemnas asked then looked down to see pictures floating beneath him.

As the first picutre was broken Xemnas could feel pain ripping at his mind, it was like the memory itself was ripped out of his head, "Now I know why you are hated! Why can't you just get it over with!" he yelled gripping his skull.

"You see Xemnas because you are powerful you had to come to this place, but still you have to be destroyed slowly and that means slowly tearing the memories from your very mind."

Xemnas looked up, "Wait what!"

"I don't need to repeat myself that is the order of this world."

Dark was interruptted when Xemnas crashed through another picture, the particles from that and the first one were falling with him now.

"Maybe you could try calling to one of your friends perhaps they could save you."

Xemnas looked up, closed his eyes, and screamed, "Sor…"

At that point he crashed through another picture.

The picture was that of Sora and thus the memory of him was gone.

"I… I don't remember! Who was that?" Xemnas looked around searching for answers

"Oh I love my job."

Dark tried again with another one "What about that boy, the one who followed darkness, call to him instead."

Xemnas growled, he really did not like to yell but his life or what was left of it was on the line, "Ri…

But crashing through Riku's picture erased the memory of him.

"This is so enjoyable."

"You are an ass, making me shout names of people that you know I will forget!"

"There is one more left isn't there."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes, "Kairi"

And just like the others her picture was also broken.

Xemnas could feel a sudden emptiness, that was his adoptive daughter after all, but he couldn't remember why his tears were falling anymore so he just closed his eyes and let his body drop.

Back on Hollow Bastion Sephiroth had long sense faded away and Cloud was being tended too by Aeris, the rest left for Destiny Islands with heavy hearts, all believed Xemnas wouldn't make it.

In a gummi ship supplied by Cid none could speak, Saix was sitting next to Kairi and played with her hair to keep her attention, Axel was in the corner watching Sora repair his weapon. Riku had his hand over his heart like something was missing, Vexen was nearly about to say that he could possibly rebuild Xemnas, but what good was a replica with fake memories anyway.

The ship landed soon coming to rest on soft sand, Kairi jumped out to run out to the shore like Xemnas was going to just fall from the sky like Sora and Riku had two years ago.

He was still falling though just not where she wanted Picture…After picture…

Were broken stealing precious memories from his mind leaving only an empty feeling in place.

More and more pictures were broken till it seemed there were none left.

By now he had probably fell at least one thousand feet, what else could he lose everything was gone.

All execpt the knowledge of himself as a being as a person as Xehanort, a heartless, and the nobody Xemnas, could Anotherpossibly be in that line up too.

Soon he crashed through his own picture or well the first of four.

He could feel his whole body starting to change to the shape of his heartless.

Meanwhile back on destiney islands Kairi was crying into her hands, "I know I heard his voice he has to come back, he called my name!"

Sora pulled her close, "He's gone Kairi, I know it hurts but he's gone." he didn't want to admit that he had also heard something, he didn't want her to be hurt though when Xemnas never came back.

Mickey was standing next to him, he had traveled with them to the islands to make sure they were safe, though he didn't care much for Xemnas he knew somewhere in his heart that Xemnas wasn't gone just yet. And if he could contact and change Riku then It could possible to find him and see if he could be saved. So Mickey summoned up his power once again.

Meanwhile X.H. 'Xehanort's heartless' was falling and pretty much just waiting for his picture to be broken too.

A bright light entering his vision caught his attention drawing him toward a bright buring sphere, "What, get away I don't wish to die just yet!" Damn light.

The light of course was Mickey who was now showing up as a broken hologram.

"Xehanort, I knew you were still here."

X.H. narrowed his eyes, "If you're here to help then help if you can, but if not get your light away from me, and I'm Ansem damn it."

Mickey shook his head, This might be difficult "I can't help just yet, not till you get back to your original self."

Mickey looked down the next picture was nearly here.

It wasn't long before X.H. broke his own picture.

Finally he was the original apprentice Xehanort again and he was obviously scared to death, slowly he stretched his hand out to Mickey, "Please help…. help me before I die."

Mickey sighed, "I can't help but there are three people who can help as long as you remember them."

"I can't my memories are gone and someone told me about a time bomb effect, even if I do get out I'll still die. Can't you do something about that first."

Mickey looked around at the particles then back at Xehanort who was barely visible, "Your memories are not gone they never were."

"Eh?"

"Everything is just scattered right now if you concentrate hard you will find your memories are still there, try Xehanort it was the thing you did best anyway."

Xehanort groaned, closing his eyes, as he tried to force his thoughts into the deepest part of his subconscious.

Mickey looked down the end was nearing, "Xehanort come on I know you remember, you can't forget them."

Xehanort gripped the sides of skull again hard, "Oh, not another headache." he moaned, "You owe me some Advil when this is over."

"See you remember you had a massive headache before, you're remembering. Just keep trying." he coaxed but still winced a bit, what a nice thing to remember. It's a start at least.

The deeper he went he found that he still remembered, the 13th order, the keyblade, Hollow Bastion, his teacher Ansem, but he could not find the three he was searching for, "Mickey it's getting worse!"

Mickey perked up, "You remember me. Now keep trying."

By now Xehanort's headache had escalated into a full blown migraine, "I can't take this anymore!"

Mickey knew now that he would never remember without passing out so he tried to remember something that Sora said to him, but it could not be something small, "There is more to a heart then just anger and hate it's full of all kinds of feelings… don't you remember."

Xehanort looked up with wide eyes and a look he had all but lost, the look that Xehanort had for all the years he worked under Ansem the wise, it was an innocent, curious, naive look but most of all like a child that needed help, "S…o…r…a, Ri…ku, Kai…ri."

Mickey smiled, "I told you that you remembered them."

Xehanort didn't know how those three could help but at this point nothing could be worse, so he looked up and with what left of his voice that worked he yelled as loud as he could, "Sora! Riku! Kairi!."

The walls even started to fall apart from that one, Dark saw a few bricks pop out even from the distance between them.

"Impossible?" he ran back to the edge and peered down, surely it couldn't happen again, "First Terra now Xemnas."

Back on Destiny Islands Sora looked up when a light shown in the sky he looked as the keyblade appeared in front of him, "What?" he looked over at his two friends whose keyblades had also appeared.

Riku looked up already knowing what Sora would ask, "I'm not sure but don't touch them." he warned holding an arm in front of the curious teen.

"What!? Why!?"

"Didn't you hear that voice in your head screaming your name? Obviously the keyblades heard it too."

Sora nodded and the three watched their keyblades float up toward the light turning toward each other, then shot a light out that collected into one large beam.

Back in the endless pit the walls seemed like they were crumbling and the particles were swirling around him and each finding a place like a big puzzle to bringing him back to a complete being.

Mickey knew that three keyblades were not enough so he vanished to go back to the islands.

Once back on the islands Mickey lent the power of his keyblade to help the other three.

Sora just stared at him.

Riku grinned, "He's still alive!" he had the excitement of a kid on Christmas day which was almost scary.

Back with Xehanort who was returning to the form of Xemnas as the particles started moving faster to complete him.

Once he was back to normal he flipped over catching himself on the edge of the last picture trying not to break it, now there was some business to attend to so he gathered up some remaining energy and flew back up reading his sabers.

Back up top Dark had turned away shrugging and lifted his hand to create a path, when he did though he saw his palm had red glow on it, he could also feel his head being yanked back.

A ragged voice that sounded like he had been yelling for a decade breathed the last words he ever heard, "I bet you don't love your job right now do you, I will see my friends again." Xemnas hissed as Dark faded back into his own darkness.

Dispair slipped away falling through the air to a large desert like Sephiroth had said it would, back to the last place it was human again, free from Dark it could finally rest.

Xemnas walked over to the wall bashing a hole in it, finding that it lead back out, he needed to do one more thing before he died, one more thing that he had done must be set right. Franticly he searched till he got to another room, now dispite alarming conditions he froze and had to walk up slowly to keep his cool, "I thought off all people you'd of been watching me die, Ansem." he got a cold look but still he held out a hand, "Come I'm not leaving without you."

He wasn't suprised when his offer was refused.

"Come with you so you can finish your goals?"

Xemnas sighed and sat down, "Even if I wanted I can't live much longer, time bomb effect. I'm not doing this for my benifit I'm getting you out before I die, you were the only one who bothered to care for me, like... like a father would, that's my reason. You don't deserve to die."

Ansem was stunned, he hadn't see that side of Xemnas or well Xehanort for years, up until now he had always kept an image of the three parts of Xemnas.

Xehanort was the naive one who was his loyal student for a few months anyway.

His heartless was the prideful one always talking down on others with a confidence that would probably never fade despite that he was gone.

And Xemnas was the tyrant, a born leader who did as he pleased not caring or able to care.

But the last image was wrong, Xemnas was really just an older Xehanort a foolish apprentice like his own teacher, so he reached out to grab Xemnas' hand, "You're not going to die, now that Dark..."

"But Dark said..." he paused then stood, "What an ass. Anyway... let's go, I parked my ship outside it should come get us." he laughed a little thinking of what Sephiroth would say had he known, "I still can't believe Sephiroth fell for that decoy."

So the two ran down the long hallway which opened to a balcony, sure enough the ship was still hovering there, even Xemnas had to admit it now... the ship was huge now that he was standing under it like this.

Once inside Xemnas did an emergency takeoff to clear the area, then turned away, "Do you think Dark has any last resort things?"

Ansem sat down and nodded he figured as much from the corrupt ruler, so in truth neither were to suprised when the sirens blasted and windows appeared from almost nowhere showing a stream of black smoke chasing them.

Xemnas sighed and hit the afterburner, "Now what!?" he shreiked as the ship blazed through space.

Both knew that the ship's motors wouldn't take much more punishment after the several minutes it took to renter interspace but Xemnas kept the afterburner on, even when they caught fire. In desperation the ship was steered toward a random world which happened to be destiney islands.

As the ship neared the world's atmosphere gravity took over and the ship was nearly hurled to the surface dropping about three times that of a spaceshuttle and coming in hot as hell. Slowly the wings peeled away and parts of the ship were melted.

Both could just hold on and pray.

"So do you hate me again?" Xemnas looked back grinning like a kid in trouble.

"I can't think of that right now."

"Right."

On the island the team were all wondering what was the burning black thing in the sky, Riku was the first to get the idea.

"That's Xemnas' ship!" he called out running into the water, "He's coming in to fast, if it hits at that speed." he reached back for Way to the Dawn and flung it, "You're a keyblade help him." it only fell in the water though, "Not helpful Way!" he yelled at the stuborn keyblade.

Saix looked up then back to the ground, he should be one transformation before level 3 beserk mode. So for the sake of betting he charged up and left a wake ten feet high behind him, along with an ages worth of sand in Axel's face.

The ship hit hard falling deep into the water creating a huge wave that Riku was swept up in.

There was long period of silence as the ship tipped over and slowly began to sink, even Axel who feared water like it was the plague had ran out to search the ship. The rest soon followed suite.

Axel got there first and climbed in, suprisingly though it was clear someone had touched the throttle it was empty. He backed out quickly then turned toward Riku, "It's empty, but the door was locked."

"Better be empty."

Axel turned back to see Saix and two others swiming closer, "Saix, you really are Xemnas' lap dog." he teased trying to lighten the moment.

Saix pointed treateningly, "One more word underling and I swear to god!"

Axel had to do it though, "Woof woof." he mocked imitating a dog and was imedately chased all the way to the shore.

Once they all got dry Xemnas was sitting outside, he glanced over thinking he could nearly see Ven his lost friend standing there, "I'm back, sorry for what I did." his hallucination just grinned to tell him it was ok then faded as Sora ran out to stand in it's place.

"Hey we have doughnuts! Come on in." he said while trying hold two of them and eat two... at once.

Xemnas looked out into the crystal clear water, "I was able... we were able to do so much but that doesn't change what I did."

Sora sat down handing him a doughnut, "Well that's in the past and Terra understands now, maybe he would want you to get over it and live out your own life... it's what you wanted all this time wasn't it. Now come in Riku is trying to walk straight with about a days worth of sugar in him, he can't even stand still."

Xemnas looked over at Sora who still held the doughnut, was it time to forget the past and look toward the present, "There must be more that I have to learn." he reached for the doughnut and took a big bite out of it.

"What do you mean?"

Xemnas turned back toward the water trying to piece together the right words, "On this journey I learned that you and the others seem... different, for so long I've tried to piece back what I lost. Looking at you though I know that I have much to learn... I thought I knew all I would need in this life."

"Aw, don't think so hard, we aren't that different. You're just are used to one way of life and that's good, we need to shape our own lives anyway." he answered squeezing Xemnas' shoulder before turning to leave.

Xemnas watched him leave back inside his house then turned toward the water where it finally dawned on him, "I have to learn how to be a father now." his eyes rolled skyward and he plopped onto his back.

Riku came running out at that moment fueled on sugar, "Xemnas, you're missing all the good food!"

He sat up to see all the rest gathered around, his new friends and old friends. Slowly a grin crept on his face, he had friends he was somebody, even if it was to them only. Still it was better then nothingness.

Somewhere in the distance though two ghosts were watching Xemnas run back into sora's house. One had bluish purple hair, deep blue eyes, and was defenitly female. The other a young boy with blonde hair looking like roxas' stunt double.

The female 'Aqua' sighed, both were wondering when Xemnas would find what he was looking for, "It does seem like he'll be, ok."

"Yeah." Ven the young boy replyed, "If anything Sora has an eye on him, it's time to go now we have to met with Terra." he stated turning to leave.

"Right." the girl laughed and followed Ven till they faded away.


	42. Chapter 42

Secret Ending

The fact of legends

It is said time and time again that the power of darkness is unstable, needing a ruler to keep the peace. One ruler and one weapon working together, the ruler carrying the twisted legacy and the weapon harboring the soul or the essences of the strongest most enduring person of that time period.

All the rulers had so far been corrupt, power hungry, tyrants damned for all eternity, now that blood flowed in his veins.

Cursed with his father's reflection to be hated by everyone for crimes his father had done, he didn't seem like much to rely on.

For thirty years the stories of one boy's heroism were told and retold, but so were the crimes of The Void, one stayed true the other becoming twisted.

As he treaded the ground he could almost feel the war that had happened here, it was the rebirth of a new era of darkness one that had been thrown on a young boy and his friends... and it was up to them the ones who were innocent to fix what went so very wrong.

But what of the last heroes the ones who had fought so bravely to end the tyranny of The Void, only to lose their lives. Terra however was able to live on as spirit trapped inside Dispair, the keyblade known for this had preserved him but for what reason, was it anger, revenge, or sadness that made him stay.

Maybe it was because the others had not crossed over either, maybe all he really wanted was to be with his friends again. The same reason that Xemnas now lived on Destiny Islands, though Sora and Kairi would never be the friends he once knew it was enough for him.

But what of him, he the follower of the bloodline of much pain and corruption. What could he do to fix things when he knew everyone hated him, not like he was surprised though as he looked down at a black weapon with a surface that was so faded it would blend in the surrounding area, the blade looked dull and rusted and the handle worn. This was a sure sign of the corruption it witnessed, Dispair had been weakened for so long not having a pure heart to resonate with.

Now though another soul had been encapsulated within it's dark frame, the spirit of one who needed a purpose in life, a person who need to be somebody. But was it really the purpose he needed, did he gain something by saving Xemnas and freeing Terra. Was that the answer he had been waiting for this whole time.

He was sure though when he pulled the weapon from the ground seeing it returning to it's almost new look that things would be different. He looked at the blade with gold eyes shining back at him while a warm smiled graced his features, he smoothed off the rest of the dirt and a bar turned red above the blade, slowly he pulled his other hand away materializing a second keyblade right out of the black death bringer.

The second was a smaller keyblade red as a rose, which contrasted Dispair's grizzly appearance of sharp blades with a smooth look and pleasant designs. The new keyblade was called Hope because there would always be a bit of hope in the midst of despair.

Zenith the new ruler climbed out of the canyon dusting himself off at the top, he was not at all surprised to see the dragon rider pop out in front of him, "So I guess from what I heard you learned your lesson, Emnex."

The dragon rider and his beast bowed their heads, "Damn right." Emnex said joking a bit, "I can trust you won't let everyone down like your father."

Zenith eyed the ground, he had never met his father but in every mirror it seemed Dark followed him everywhere, "Though I never met my father I can guarantee I will never do as he has."

Dagon reared back head held high as always, "Those are some pretty strong words, we will be watching if you cannot back them, I'd explain further but I can be assured that you know what it means. Your eyes do not hide your feelings0, it is no doubt that trait came from your mother."

Zenith nodded, he wished to clean up the Night family name, he watched the two vanish right inside the planet then he placed Dispair on his back. He had a lot of work to do but he would rise to the challenge.

So with a new hope shining on the horizon Zenith started off to fix nearly a thousand years worth of damage.

Meanwhile on a hill several feet away three knights watched with curiosity and bodies that could easily be seen through, Terra, Ven, and Aqua knew by now that they could finally return to Kingdom Hearts knowing that Zenith wouldn't do as his father did.


End file.
